Montaña Andante, (Cancelada)
by GreenSan18
Summary: En un acto de dolor insoportable un chico que sufrio un severo accidente un joven reunio todas las fuerzas posibles durante una horrible reaccion a su cuerpo, en ese proceso se gesto 2 cosas, un poder interior del cual despertaba, y otro que fue creada a partir del propio chico, para todos aquellos que se vuelvan sus contrincantes, se alzara un ser de fuerza imbatible. (Cancelada)
1. Capitulo 1: ¿Y esta consola?

Si, se que dije que solo haría 2 historias, pero juro que esta será la 3ra que hare, relacionada con DXD, y si las llego a terminar, empezaría a hacer las 3 propuestas que puse en Retos DXD

Y ahora si juro que ¡Y YA!

Solo aclaro algo mas

Este tratare de que sea dxd, aunque añadire aquí algunos personajes de otras historias, sin que sean tan OP, y que tengan relacion con la historia tanto como se pueda

Aparte, me servirá para tener una mejor idea de como hacer Nueva Oportunidad, en cuestión de como operar el sistema de Gamer

_**[GreenSan 18 Transmitiendo como prueba: Montaña Andante…]**_

**[Transmitiendo Arco 1: ¿Qué demonios sucede?]**

**Arco 1: ¿Qué demonios sucede?: ¿Y esta Consola?**

_**[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea]**_

_**[Los derechos de estos personajes, aparte de unos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales]**_

_**[nada mas, nada menos, y comiéndome los hielos directamente a la boca por el calor fuerte que hace]**_

_**;_;**_

_**[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]**_

~Llamada de atención, el personaje principal, OC, **hablara de esta forma por un tiempo**, por una 'condicion especial'~

Es un dia completamente lluvioso, fuertemente el cielo se estaba cayendo

De un lado, se ven a 7 tipos que están un poco maguyados, del otro lado, un ser realmente enorme, una chica peli azul que tiene un poco rasgadas sus ropas, y 2 chicas mas castaña y peli rosada con pocos moretones

"¡Maldito imbécil!", decía uno de los que no se veían tan golpeado, "Una vez que acabemos contigo, no, ya no importa divertirme con ellas, ¡Te matare en ese mismo instante!, ¡Y LUEGO SEGUIRAN ELLAS!"

Con esto, el tipo cargo con fuerza con su navaja, impactando a su objetivo

La sangre se veía salir del cuerpo del tipo grande, el cual el agresor saco una grata sonrisa, la cual fue borrada de golpe por un fuerte puñetazo de parte del ser enorme, mandándolo a volar a 2 de los tipos realmente golpeados

Con esto, y al oir a la policía cerca, no tuvieron otra opción, agarraron al supuesto líder y se fueron de ese lugar de inmediato

"**Bueno, al menos no molestaran un tiempo**", dice el tipo grande mientras tenia su mano izquierda en su estomago, la herida por suerte no era profunda, además de que su grasa ayudaba a que no diera a órganos importantes, un punto al favor al ser realmente obeso

Se fue acercando a las otras 3, las cuales temblaron un poco al verlo

Bueno, si bien apareció de repente, a ellas 3 parecia como de esos tipos de juego eroge, en donde las chicas son atacados por maleantes, y son rescatados por otro tipo

Pero la situación parece ir a peor, debido a que el tipo que las rescato parece una persona muchísimo peor

Un hombre realmente enorme, con grasa de mas en varias partes de su cuerpo, brazos, piernas, no se sabia si tenia cuello por la gran cantidad de esa grasa entre la cara y el pecho

Asi que era normal verlo como alguien mas que se veía mucho peor que los otros actuales

"**¿Se encuentran bien?**"

Las 3 temblaron mas por la voz y la apariencia de este acercándose lentamente mas a las jóvenes

"Si, estamos bien, ¡Solo no te acerques!", dijo la peliazul con cierta hostilidad, si bien vio que este las protegió, no sabia las intenciones del sujeto, además que por la lluvia y la poca luz del poste eléctrico no hacia ver fácilmente la cara del hombre

"**Entiendo**", con esto, levanto su mano enorme que señalo un lugar, "**Al menos, refúgiense en esa parada de autobús, al menos hasta que la lluvia se calme**"

"¿Eh?", fue el sonido de las 3, que vieron la parada techada, lo cual no dudaron y se fueron a ese lugar, en el cual fueron a descansar en ese banco, y esperar que la lluvia pasara

Hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo, la parada es algo cerrada, la cual podrían quedar indefensas ante el enorme sujeto

Y al conocer esas situaciones eroticas por culpa del duo pervertido, se imaginaron lo peor, y vieron rápidamente al hombre que seguía en el poste de luz, viendo por fin su cara, la cual parece fundida con el resto del cuerpo por la gran cantidad de grasa que este posee

Este al ver que ellas llegaron a salvo a la parada, y que las 3 lo veían, se limito a hacer una cosa

Solo levanto la mano y la movio de un lado a otro, como despidiéndose de las 3, parecía querer decir algo mas, pero la lluvia se hizo mas fuerte, con esto, el solo se dio la media vuelta y se fue en una dirección contraria a donde están las chicas

Dejando a las 3 entre confundidas y aliviadas de que todo esto paso, y que ese sujeto no las ataco

Estaran en alerta, pero esos tipos las dejaron muy cansadas, con sus bokken rotos por los tipos y sus ropas rasgadas, al igual que la interior por que estos tuvieron la intención de violar a las 3

Asi que incluso si ellas tuvieron oportunidad de vencerlos, no tendrían la fuerza suficiente para poder resistirse a ser violadas por ese sujeto de aspecto temible y asqueroso por las 3

No se sabe si fue por las sirenas de policía, o la lluvia, o por que fue herido por el cuchillo, pero si agradecieron que este no les hiciera nada

No tomaron en cuenta un asunto extra, que el tipo realmente no tuvo intención de hacerles daño desde un principio

Y pensaron que no volverían a verlo mas

Estaban mas equivocadas de lo que pensaban, ya que no seria la ultima vez que lo verian

**~1 semana después**

En una habitación enorme, llena de medicinas, listas de dieta y control de peso urgente, y en una cama enorme que parecía muy sumida por el peso de su usuario, se ve a una persona durmiente

Este era un tipo ENORME, en varios aspectos

Cerca de 2 metros 40 de altura, con 260 kilos encima, de piel morena clara, pelo negro

Y con ojos cafes, los cuales se estaban abriendo por los rayos de sol provenientes de su ventada de su propio cuarto

"Amado, ya levántate, es hora de ir a la escuela"

Este ha espabilado por que seguía aun con sueño, bueno es normal, en especial por la cantidad de grasa que este posee

"**¡Ya voy ma, déjame me arreglo!**"

"OK, voy cocinando de una vez, avísame cuando te acabes de bañar para poder servirtelo"

"Oye hijo, ¿Seguro que no quieres que vaya a ayudarte a vestir?"

Digo otra voz aparte, masculina y preocupada

"**No te preocupes pa, ya nos aseguramos hace semanas que si me quedaba la ropa**"

"OK, solo no vayas a romper el buro, de nuevo…"

"¡Justo!"

"Que tiene querida, lo digo para que los muebles nos duren un poco mas, eso es todo, y también por que nuestro hijo debe tener cuidado por su condición, y lo sabes…"

Sabe que el no lo quiso insultar de esa manera a el, pero bueno, no es culpa de el de todas formas

Si no de los médicos que lo atendieron, en especial que lo usaron como conejillo de pruebas sin su consentimiento

Asi, el se fue a su baño 'especial', el cual es lo suficientemente grande para que el entrara, y en donde se ayudo a lavarse

Ya un tiempo después termino y le tomo cerca de 20 min para vestirse, al menos la parte de arriba

La de abajo al final su propio padre le ayudo a vestirse rápidamente, usando palanca para que se pudiera poner los zapatos mas grandes que ellos encontraron

La demás ropa no fue problema, en especial por que pudieron pedirlos a la medida, con lo cual fue tenido en menos de 1 semana, con los repartidores poniendo una gran cara de what por el que se lo iba a poner

Bueno, no existía nadie en la academia kuoh que fuese talla casi 81, y 104, tanto de camisa y de pantalón

Por eso cuando recibieron el pedido de la ropa escolar, y un pants permitido de las horas de gimnasia, ya que el no puede usar shorts y playera blanca, era mas por lo asqueroso que se vería y que podría traumar a los que lo viesen

Por suerte, los costureros y sus padres vieron como vestirlos para que tanto pudiera tener una vida 'normal', como que hubiese las quejas menores por partes de sus alumnos acerca de la 'apariencia' de su hijo

Esto solo lo hacían por el, por amado

Ya que fácilmente el pudo haber rechazado el periodo escolar actual, y esperar un año siguiente, con el dinero que recibieron de la demanda tendrían lo suficiente para vivir sin problemas por 50 años

Claro que eso seria asi, que se jubilaran antes si no fuese por la condición provocada por los médicos del hospital, que lo dejaron en ese estado terrible hace 4 meses

Y para que la gente no los juzgaran fuertemente, se fueron a la ciudad mas 'pacifica' de japon, Kuoh

En donde tendrían un nuevo inicio, y en lo que su hijo se 'recuperaba', tanto de la operación de otro hospital, y la transición a otra ciudad, para poder vivir en paz, tanto aprovechar el dinero, para el padre para seguir estudiando y ya pasado unos años terminar su maestria, para tener un mejor empleo

De su esposa, mejorar la casa enorme que consiguieron a buen precio para que sea habitable, y que su propio niño no tuviese problemas en su recuperación, viendo recetas para tanto ellos como el, asi como ser un enlace en casa por conferencias en america, debido a que es una muy buena traductora

Y que este, siguiera adelgazando, para recuperarse de ese daño enorme a su cuerpo por culpa de mala practica y negligencia

Asi, este bajaba de las escaleras, solo para que apareciera el siguiente mensaje

**[Justo Cervantes] [Nivel:38]**

**[Padre Protector/Estudiante de Maestria]**

Esto lo ve arriba de la cabeza de su padre

**[Minerva Velásquez][Nivel:30]**

**[Madre Preocupada/Maestra de Idiomas]**

Y eso ve arriba de la cabeza de su madre

Penso que seria algo que tiene que ver con los efectos etílicos del analgésico para el dolor del navajazo de hace tiempo

Por suerte no llego a mayores y solo recibió una gasa por la semana, ya que al ser obeso es mas difícil que este se cure

Ya un poco tiempo después, se pudo sentar con sus padres, en cierta medida

Ellos 2 en las sillas, este en el suelo

Ya que el peso es tanto que rompe las sillas, si no fuera por el piso reforzado lo quebraría también

Al menos asi los 2 estaban bien, ellos comiendo un omellet de huevos con tocino y un poco de ensalada

A el solo la pura ensalada

Normalmente los padres comerían lo mismo que el por apoyo moral, pero amado insistió en que no hicieran eso, por ello al menos para el no lo molestaba

Y como no podía con los cubiertos, ya que era como agarrar un mondadientes, solo lo comia cuidadosamente

"¿Seguro que quieres ir?", preguntaba su padre preocupado, "Se que es tu decisión, y que la escuela fue amable por ayudarte en ciertos temas, pero, aun sigues…"

"Lo que tu padre quiere decir es que aun no te vez saludable, se que bajaras de peso este año, pero lo decimos por lo que los otros chicos puedan decir"

Ellos 2 sabian que su hijo ni siquiera debería de salir de su casa, al menos hasta que bajara lo suficiente para que solo lo pusieran de gordo

De por si, siempre fue alguien muy lleno, que a pesar de sus 16 años en ese entonces, teniendo 1 metro 90

Superando ya a sus padres con cerca de 1.75 a 1.78 de altura

Y por ese extraño brebaje verde que le dieron por error de administración al confundirlo en el hospital, lo volvió mas grande por cuestión de días, al igual que mas gordo, por que la misma grasa aumento de golpe

Casi murió de 4 paros cardiacos al tratar de extraerle todo el exceso de grasa tenido

Fue de cierta manera un gran milagro que haya sobrevivido

"**No se preocupen, además, no puedo seguir dentro aquí, y aunque esta el patio aca atrás de la casa para hacer mis ejercicios básicos, debo de tener contacto humano, no importa si sea negativa, prefiero eso a que siga sin hacer nada**"

"Entendido, solo no lo olvides, si las molestias son demasiadas, te sacaremos de la escuela, al menos hasta que tu condicion física sea socialmente aceptable"

"**Si ma, me ha quedado claro eso**"

Con esto su padre se acerco y le dio un poco de dinero

**Has Obtenido 20,000 Yenes**

"Esto es por si las dudas, se que tienes dinero pero nunca falta tener un poco mas por si algo mas surge, como ese accidente de autobus"

Amado solo asintió por lo dicho de su padre, y se quedo mirando a lo que parece un mensaje enfrente de el

"¿Te encuentras bien?, estas mirándole al techo"

Con esto se quedo viendo a ellos 2, que parecen que no ven el mensaje enfrente de el

"…**no, no es nada**"

Con esto se paro, agarro su maleta, ya que la mochila no es suficiente para el, un garrafon de agua, medicamento, su comida y se dispuso a irse

"Que tengas un buen dia", "Si surge algo no olvides llamarnos"

"Te queremos"

"**Si, yo también los quiero**"

**Ding~

**Hora de ir a la escuela**

**No se sabe si es valentía o simple atrevimiento**

**No obstante, debes llegar a tiempo**

**Objetivo: Llega antes de las 7 a la escuela**

**Recompensa: 100 EXP**

**Mejora la REP con ?, ?, ?, ?**

**Fallo: Severa Reprimenda**

**Mala Rep al comienzo de las clases**

**Secreto: ?**

…le saco de onda lo que acaba de ver

Acaso la medicina fue mas fuerte de lo que el pensaba

Sacudio la cabeza y solo se fue

**~Tiempo después**

Muchos chicos y chicas estaban emocionados

En especial por una cosa, las chicas, al menos por los chicos

Ya que para poco conocimiento de algunos, la academia kuoh hace un par de años se volvió una que podrían entrar chicos y chicas, por que era solo para mujeres únicamente

Con esto, cerca del 20% de los hombres pensaban en tener mejor rango de atención de las chicas, y posiblemente tener novia en esa escuela fácilmente

En especial tipos como el Duo pervertido, que querían a toda costa tener novia

Y la razón por la que solo por ellos muchas chicas tienen mala opinión de los chicos, por tomar como ejemplo a esos 2

Aunque todo tipo de razonamiento se olvido para los que van a la escuela, por un sujeto que va llegando apenas

No es para nada difícil NO NOTARLO

Con 2 metros y casi medio de altura, con metro y medio de ancho

Y con sus llantas rebotando un poco

Lo cual hizo a muchos asquearse, otros no comprendían como alguien asi se acercaba a la escuela

¿Acaso viene a causar algún tipo de problema?

"¡Alto!, ¡espera un momento!"

Dijo una voz que lo detuvo después de pasar la entrada hace unos minutos

"Estas son zonas de la escuela señor, no tiene permitido estar aqui"

Este se acerco un poco a la chica albina que lo llamo, haciendola temblar un poco

"Disculpe señorita, pero soy un estudiante de aquí, de hecho voy a la administración por unos asuntos referentes a mi entrada, estem…"

Ella, al igual que muchos se quedaron en shock por lo dicho del sujeto que parece de mayor edad

Debia ser una broma, UNA DE MUY MAL GUSTO

Tardo un poco en espabilarse, pero al volvió en si, "Si es correcto lo que dices, muéstrame tus documentos"

Este fue a agarrar su maleta y saco un pequeño folder, bueno, al menos para el

"Aquí tenga, puede darle un vistaso"

Con esto, la señorita se quedo viendo los documentos, mientras mas y mas veían la escena que se hacia, un tipo del tamaño de una montaña con una de las bellezas del concejo estudiantil

"B-bueno, no veo ningún problema-a", decía nerviosa por esos documentos, ya que algunos están firmados por su presidenta, "P-por favor sígame por aquí amado-kun"

Este asintió devolviendo los documentos a la maleta, agarrando sus chivas y siguiendo a la señorita

Dejando a muchos en shock, y a muchos mas que esparcían el rumor como polvora

Un mastodonte que seria un nuevo alumno

Sintieron escalofríos solo por verlo

~Unos minutos después

"Bueno joven cervantes, sus documentos están en regla y no hay problema alguno en sus calificaciones, en especial por el idioma japones, solo será cuestión de su credencial, la cual tendrá en una semana, ¿alguna duda?"

Decia el director que esta junto a su secretaria, con una gota de sudor en ellos, por que amado tenia que estar en el suelo para no romper los muebles

"**Si, mis padres habran hablado de esto antes, ya saben, lo del…pupitre**"

"¡Si!, de hecho, ya lo pusieron en el salón, asi como el lugar 'privado' para cambiarse"

"…**muchas gracias**"

"¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

"**Si, sobre la ceremonia de inauguración…**"

"Sobre eso, es mejor que te quedes viéndolo en el patio, no alejado pero tampoco fuera, estarás cerca del pasto para evitar conflictos entre los formados"

"**Esta bien director, espero que no este causando problemas**"

"De ninguna manera, ya que mi hermano fue el que me contacto después de llevar a cabo su juicio hace meses, lo menos que puedo hacer es que continues tus estudios aquí si es lo que deseas"

"**Muchas gracias, entonces me retiro**"

Con esto, se fue de ahí, teniendo cuidado de no golpear el marco de la puerta, de nuevo

"¿Esta seguro de tenerlo en esta escuela?, podría esperar mas tiempo e intentar el próximo año"

"Sus propios padres me dijeron que no soportaría estar en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo inactivo, medicamente es lo mejor para el que siga moviendose", decía el que junto a la secretaria reacomodaban los sillones, "Ademas, según mi hermano es muy tranquilo, y que solo se auto defiende si es atacado"

"Si usted lo dice, por cierto, ¿Ellas ya lo saben?"

"Si, aunque no estoy seguro si lo tomen en cuenta"

**~En un salón de clases, era lo mismo en toda la escuela pero mas específicamente en un salón cercano**

Muchos alumnos seguían hablando de el extraño sujeto que se avisto cerca de la escuela, muchos decían que era o pie grande o el yeti, algún celta perdido, o de plano un basquetbolista caido en desgracia, por el evidente sobrepeso que se carga

"…debe de ser una jodida broma"

Dijo un profesor que por el tono de preocupación callo de golpe a sus alumnos

Mientras afuera, cierto alumno caminaba con cuidado por los pasillos, siendo visto por muchos que no sabían si lo que veían por sus ojos era cierto

El cual se paro enfrente de un especifico salón

"…creo que el ya llego", dijo el profesor al ver la sombra que se formo detrás de la puerta

Tanto los alumnos de esa clase, asi como los que veían en los pasillos y los otros profesores notaban al tipo grande

Abrio la puerta para ver hasta el pecho del chico, el cual se agacho un poco para ver al chico

"D-debes ser el nuevo alumno, ¿verdad?"

Este asintió

Ahora si todos en general se quedaron congelados si o si

[¡¿Alumno?!]

Fue tanto pensamiento como grito de parte de los que están en el segundo piso, sin excepción

En ese mismo salón, 2 chicas quedaron hechos piedra, al reconocer al tipo

"Joven amado, normalmente te pasaría a presentarte enfrente, pero al ser muy grande, ¿podrías presentarte en tu lugar?, es el escritorio de en fondo"

[¡¿Asi que para eso era esa mesa?!]

Fue el pensamiento general de todos, el profesor incluido

"**Si profesor**"

Con esto se movio, con cuidado para no golpear a nadie, y se sento en el suelo con el escritorio enfrente, dejando sus cosas a un lado

El espacio de el fácilmente era de 4 pupitres de los alumnos, por lo que si es muy grande

Muchos quedaron un poco intimidados por la voz gruesa del moreno, en especial las 2 chicas que reconocieron la voz de inmediato

"**Mi nombre es amado cervantes, hace poco vivía en tokyo y por asuntos personales he venido a vivir a kuoh, espero que podamos llevarnos bien**"

Con esto, trato de hacer reverencia, pero solo poco, su panza no le permitió hacerlo mucho

Dando un nuevo inicio escolar que nadie espero tener de esa manera

**~2 horas después**

**Completado**

**Haz llegado a tu destino, y de momento no tienes problema con alguien**

**Has llegado a tiempo, OK**

**Secreto: Llevate en términos buenos con alguien del servicio estudiantil, OK**

**Recompensa: 100 EXP, Rep aumentada con la Academia Kuoh, Rep aumentada con el Consejo Estudiantil, Rep aumentada con el director, Rep aumentada con ?**

**R. Secreta: Rep aumentada con ?**

~Has subido 2 niveles

'esto me esta preocupando, lo que mis ojos ven…'

'Que demonios quieren decir con ¿REP?'

De golpe, la alerta salió

**Reputación**

**Justo / Honorable**

**Minerva / Honorable**

**Academia Kuoh / Neutral**

**? / Neutral**

**? / Neutral**

**Consejo Estudiantil / Neutral**

**? / Neutral**

**? / Neutral**

**Director / Excepcional**

**? / Neutral**

**? / Neutral**

'Sigo sin entender que sucede, ¿Por qué esto tan de repente?'

Ademas de otra cuestión

Estos mensajes que aparecían cada cierto tiempo

**Por poner atención, +1 wis**

**Por entender a un nuevo tema, + 1 int**

…no sabia si en ese punto lo estaban insultando o algo parecido

Reuniendo cerca de 4 wis y 6 int

Al igual que lo siguiente

Habilidades Obtenidas:

**Matematicas [Menor] 2/10**

**La capacidad de comprender los cálculos desde los mas simples a los mas complejos**

**Historia [Mucho Menor] 4/5**

**El entendimiento del pasado, para las propias mejoras a un futuro mejor**

Y en la clase actual, que esta obteniendo

**Literatura y Caligrafia [Menor] 0/5**

**La forma de expresarse por medio de la escritura, al igual que poder tener un lexico avanzado**

Y la cual le dio lo siguiente, que no sabe si se esta burlando lo que sea que este pasando a el

**Idioma Japones [Intermedio] 16/20**

**La capacidad del habla del idioma japones**

¡Si el si lo sabe!, por todas las clases que su madre le dio para entenderlo, bueno, le fallara por unas cuantas palabras, pero lo entiende, sino, ¿Pa que estaría aquí en primer lugar?

Le esta provocando un dolor de cabeza, o mas bien debería de provocarle, por alguna razón no sentía algo como tal

"Joven Cervantes, podría leer el siguiente haiku, no es necesario que se pare"

Este asintió y leyó lo que le paso una chica con lentes

"**Muy suave entre mis tobillos~, Húmedo como un suave susurro~, Papas aplastadas calientes~**"

Tanto el como los demás se sacaron de onda por ese raro haiku que le dieron, para que luego la maestra se sonrojara, ese haiku no es para la clase

Solo se quedaron ver con una mirada extraña a la profesora por ese extraño haiku

Habilidad obtenida

**Seduccion [Mucho Menor] 1/5**

**La capacidad de seducir a un objetivo en particular, siendo con el habla, o con el tacto**

**Voz del habla [Mucho Menor] 2/5**

**La forma de convencer a otros a través de las palabras, asi como poder ser mas carismatico con los demás a través de lo que dices**

**Carisma [Mucho Menor] 4/5**

**El comportamiento y la forma de hablar que ayuda a tratar de tener buenos términos dependiendo de la persona y de lo que dices**

**La Rep de la Academia Kuoh ha aumentado**

**Por ese haiku atrevido de ha obtenido +2 SUE, +2WIS, +1INT**

Le salió una gota de sudor por lo visto en esa…consola

"Bueno, pas-semos a otros temas, ¿quieren?"

Esto siguió hasta la hora del descanso, en donde muchos de volada dejaron el lugar, mas por lo intimidante del sujeto en la clase

Solo intimidante, ya que no ha mostrado ser agresivo de alguna forma

"Esto, disculpa…"

Volteo a ver a las 2 chicas que le llamaron la atención

"**Oh, son ustedes**", dijo el moreno reconociendo a las 2 chicas enfrente de el

"Si, nos conocimos en la lluvia de hace una semana, no se si nos recuerdes"

"**¡Ah!**", dijo al recordar ese evento, "**si, estaban con una chica de pelo azul, señorita…**"

"Mi nombre es Murayama, y mi amiga es Katase, mucho gusto"

"**Igualmente, entonces si eso es todo…**"

"Bueno, pensamos en invitarte algo de comer…, como muestra de agradecimiento"

Eso dejo en frio a algunos que no han salido aun de ese lugar, en especial a la peli rosa que no sabia que estaba haciendo su amiga embarcándola con…el

"**No será necesario**"

"Se que no tenemos mucho dinero como para saciar.., ¿eh?"

[¿EH?]

Fue el sonido de los de adentro y afuera del salón estando de chismosos

Este saco un par de cajas de bento

"**Esto es lo único que necesito, aun asi gracias por el gesto**"

"Aun asi dejanos…", iba a decir hasta que la amiga de esta la arrastro hacia afuera del salón

Se quedo viendo raro eso por un momento, pero ya no le dio importancia y se fue, los demás viéndolo como si este se ha vuelto loco o algo parecido

**~En el patio**

Este se fue a una parte donde había un árbol bien posicionado evitando el sol, en donde se acomodo

Ahí saco sus cosas, medicinas, el garrafon pequeño, y su comida

Con esto, saco del bento la comida preparada para el, básicamente vegetales y otras semillas, las medicinas para su cuerpo, y el garrafon para pasarlo fácilmente por lo pesado de la mezcla

**Has Recuperado 100 HP**

Seguia sin entender esos mensajes, realmente parecen como si de un juego se tratase

Solo faltara que pensara algo asi como un '**Menu de estado**' en donde le mostraran…

**Menu de estado**

**Nombre: Amado Cervantes Velásquez**

**Nivel: 8**

**Titulo: Sobreviviente Suertudo**

**PV: 54/54**

**MN: 346/346**

**VID: 12 (-10)**

**ENE: 11 (-10)**

**ATK: 33**

**DEF: 14 (+30)**

**VEL: 15 (-10)**

**INT: 27**

**WIS: 15**

**SUE: 28 (+28)**

**Puntos Extra: 40**

**Yenes: 38,000**

**Descripcion: Un joven que por mala practica le dieron un suero experimental, el cual casi acaba con su vida, ahora esta estable, pero de momento tiene que seguir un tratamiento obligatorio mientras baja las calorías excesas que no se pudieron sacar por operación sin que peligre su vida**

**Riesgo de grasa excesiva: al tener demasiada grasa en su sistema corre el riesgo de morir si no tiene cuidado, el 90% de su VID y de su ENE es reducido, 200 % es agregado de su DEF Total, los daños fisicos son reducidos en un 300%**

**Golpe de suerte: Has sobrevivido a una situación de alto riesgo en tu vida, + 100% permanente de tu SUE total**

**Peso pesado: por el gran peso que conllevas, 2 tercios de tu Vel son acortados hasta nivelar el peso normal, movimientos lentos son potenciados en fuerza**

**?: ?**

**?: ?**

…esta pensando severamente en irse a ver a un Terapeuta, por lo que estaba viendo, ¡Esto es una locura!

Si esta consciente de su riesgo, pero no pensó que seria tan grave en cuestión de lo que ese sistema le mostraba

…pero, si es como una especie de sistema de estatus, como un juego, podría sentir alguna mejora al añadir puntos en su ENE Y VID, que viene siendo su estado de salud y energía correspondiente

Para ver que puede salir, le dio a los correspondientes 20 a cada uno

**Nombre: Amado Cervantes Velásquez**

**Nivel: 8**

**Titulo: Sobreviviente Suertudo**

**PV: 59/59**

**MN: 348/348**

**VID: 32 (-29)**

**ENE: 31 (-28)**

**ATK: 33**

**DEF: 14 (+30)**

**VEL: 15 (-10)**

**INT: 27**

**WIS: 15**

**SUE: 28 (+28)**

**Puntos Extra: 0**

**Yenes: 38,000**

**Descripcion: Un joven que por mala practica le dieron un suero experimental, el cual casi acaba con su vida, ahora esta estable, pero de momento tiene que seguir un tratamiento obligatorio mientras baja las calorías excesas que no se pudieron sacar por operación sin que peligre su vida**

Si alguien lo viera a distancia, vería que este parecía fruncir el ceño

En cuestiones de su puntos de vida y de energía es muy bajo, casi no subio nada

Tambien demostraba lo mal de salud que tiene

Lo que mas reafirmaba una cosa, fue buena idea venir aquí

Si, le diran de cosas pero eso es lo de menos

Debe de estar en movimiento para evitar un paro cardiaco o algo parecido

Con lo cual, al terminar se va paseando por el patio, para un poco de caminata para bajar un poco las grasas

**~En el consejo estudiantil, cerca de ese momento**

La actual presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil se veía un poco cansada, por varios avistamientos de una 'ballena andante', entre otros insultos al nuevo alumno

Sabia que fue cosa del director que este fue ingresado por un asunto de su hermano

Y si bien su apariencia deja por mucho que desear, no ha tenido problemas algunos con alguien del cuerpo estudiantil

Aunque su recién torre se ha quedando viéndolo fijamente, sin creer lo que sus ojos veían

"¿Sucede algo yura?"

Se paniqueo un poco por la voz de su Rey, ya que estuvo realmente concentrado en el tipo que esta dando vueltas en el patio

"No, bueno si, es solo…"

De uno de los sillones se acerco la misma albina que atendio a amado en la entrada

"Estas viendo a ese tipo, ¿no?"

Ella asintió, aun sintiéndose un poco incomoda

"Si, es el mismo tipo que me salvo a mi y a otras alumnas hace una semana"

Eso capto la atención de Souna y de otras que están ahí

"¿Estas segura?"

"Si, ya que no hay otra forma de que haya otro tipo tan gordo como el en medio de la lluvia"

Eso le saco un par de gotas a algunos de ahí, que veían al moreno seguir caminando en el patio, con los otros alumnos viéndolo como si de un espectáculo se tratase, diciendo cosas como "Nunca he visto a una persona tan grande de a gratis" o algo parecido

"Pues no parece tan fuerte", decia la albina viendo a la masa de carne moviendose lentamente

"Creeme, los puñetazos de este no son broma, no esta al nivel de una torre pero si es capaz de romper costillas"

Lo dijo pensando en las noticias, que muchos de los que encerraron en ese dia tuvieron costillas rotas y parte de la cabeza con contusiones

"lo mantendremos vigilado"

"¿Esta segura de eso, presidenta?"

"Si Tsubaki, solo para asegurarnos que no es una amenaza para la escuela"

"Eso y como un posible candidato"

Con eso ella asintió, dejando el te en su mesa de escritorio

**~Volviendo con el moreno**

**La Rep con el consejo estudiantil ha aumentado**

'**¿y eso cuando?'**

Penso al ver la notificación, si no recuerda haber hecho nada al respecto

**~Asi siguieron las clases**

Teniendo las siguientes habilidades correspondientes por poner atencion a esas clases, que parece que se crean a partir del conocimiento previo que yo posea de esos temas, digo, ya que el muy menor seria cerca de primaria~secundaria con esos concimientos, y si que tengo muchos de estos

**Quimica [Menor] 2/10**

**La capacidad de no solo entender los elementos, sino de también como reaccionan entre si**

**Biologia[Muy Menor] 3/5**

**La forma de ver la estructura de las células, las plantas y los seres vivos en general, muy útil para ciertas acciones**

**Anatomia[Muy Menor] 2/5**

**La capacidad de entender el propio cuerpo humano, o lo mas parecido, con esto es también servible para cuestiones medicas**

**Acciones Medicas[Muy Menor] 3/5**

**La capacidad de entender las combinaciones de ciertas plantas que ayudan a curar malestares, o incluso salvar vidas entre mas alto sea el entendimiento**

Y el ultimo pero no menos importante

**Entrenamiento[Muy Menor] 2/5**

**La capacidad acondicionar tu cuerpo, y de volverlo mas fuerte de ser necesario, también sirve para bajar de peso mas rápido dependiendo de como se explote**

Por alguna razón sintió una indirecta

Tambien se sentía raro, al igual que extrañado, los que tiene de habilidades en [muy menor] sabe que son su coco, no le se dan muy bien, mientras los que están en [menor] o [intermedio] tiene cierto manejo

Al aparecer esas habilidades, como que he podido comprender mejor todo lo que se da en clases, y se ha sentido un poco mejor, aunque en educacion fisica se cansaba bastante

Pero menos de lo usual, que es jadear bastante debido al MN que al parecer es como su esfuerzo, le permitia hacer mas movimientos, lo cual saco a muchos por que a pesar de ser lento, podia seguir el ritmo que el mas pesimo le costaba, y eso al menos para alguien de su fisico es como un logro

Y fue buena idea lo del pants, ya que muchisimos no quisieron verlo en short y plareya blanca, cuando lo vieron en sus pants muchos celebraron por no tener que ver un trauma de vietnam

Aunque si sintieron cosa al ver como al final de cuentas si le rebotaban cosas

Eso animo a los alumnos de su clase, y tambien al profesor de gymnasia que estos hicieran ejercicio en serio por primera vez, y conociendo lo flojo que es el profe vieron que fue en serio

Estando en la 'ducha privada', vio sus estados, ademas de enterarse que habia una especie de opcion muy conveniente

El inventario, una forma de poder guardar tus cosas de forma segura, y hasta muchas cosas mas, metiendo la maleta, el garrafon y los bentos vacios

'Es realmente conveniente'

Y en la parte de sus estados, este subio 3 niveles

Estos por Hacer mini misiones que le aparecieron al hacer ejercicio

Eso, y los siguientes puntos al poner atencion y al 'tratar' de hacer lo de educacion fisica

Que fueron: **5 VID, 9 ENE, 2 ATK, 9 DEF, 8 VEL, 9 INT, 10 WIS y 2 SUE**

La mayor parte fue de educacion fisica, lo del DEF por algunos que en carrera larga lo quisieron tirar de impulso, y paso lo de kung fu panda, estos se fueron volando a direccion contraria

A pesar de ser muy lento se esforzo en correr, asi que por ello le dio esos puntos de VEL

Y otra cosa mas, que aparecio en ese momento

**Felicitaciones, has bajado 1 Kilo y medio por el esfuerzo fisico**

Eso si lo sorprendio, bueno, los mismos doctores y el con sus padres al estar en los tratamientos veian que amado bajaria al menos 200 a 300 gramos por dia con suerte, debido al riesgo de su cuerpo, y de los 260 kilos que se carga, debe bajar al menos a 140 para un peso ideal, correspondiente a tu cuerpo, y 120 para estar muy saludable

Asi que eso fue una grata sorpresa, ya que de seguir asi en menos d meses por fin volveria a un estado normal, ya que en ese otro plan tardaria casi el año y medio

Practicamente como un milagro de los cielos le llevo esa notificacion, aunque no esta del todo comprobado, debe de verlo a travez del tiempo como para ver si es cierto lo que dice

No se iba a dejar llevar por falsas esperanzas de nuevo

**~1 Hora antes de la salida**

Ya viendo que se termino de asear y de ponerse el uniforme de nuevo, se iba a retirar, aunque se detuvo por un momento

En si ese dia es una hora libre antes de la salida, pero si se tiene una hora libre se puede uno ir de la escuela, o irse directamente a un club a inscribirse

Por ahora no seria buena idea el tener un club, en si es 'obligatorio', pero es una excepción de momento para el por su condicion actual

Y bueno, la curiosidad es realmente grande, con lo cual, este se fue directamente a un lugar que podria ayudarlo en una sospecha que este tiene

La biblioteca

Un lugar que es forzosamente evitado por los alumnos, y adorado para los que realmente quieren aprender

En su caso, el lugar para entender materias que no se le dan bien, y ese es el objetivo de ir a ese lugar

Los libros

Para el, ciertos materiales como la credencial que necesita para sacar los libros, asi como los mismos libros que se los tendrian esta semana para las clases

Ya que la chica de lentes, la cual se llama Aika Kiryuu, se apiado de el y le compartio los libros con el

Fuera de eso, al entrar a ese lugar vio que es bastante lleno, casi lo de 3 salones

Para una biblioteca normal seria un poco pequeño pero es suficiente para la escuela

Claro que los que estaban ahí no esperaron que el 'cebo con patas' entraria ahí

Incluso la bibliotecaria se saco de onda por la presencia del moreno, si habia visto gente muy gorda, pero de su calibre, gratis no

Y pensando que causaria algun problema o algo parecido, no paso nada de eso

En cambio el solo pregunto acerca de libros de materias relacionadas con las que acaba de tener

Si bien tardo en espabilar la bibliotecaria, volvio en si y se fue a señalarle los libros correspondientes

Tardo cerca de 10 min en encontrar los libros, eso y que no golpeara a alguien, o a las filas de libros sin querer

Ya teniendo todos los libros con el, y en especial una mesa sin sillas que se llevaron los otros para reunirse en otras, se sento y se puso a leer, a ver los temas de las clases que tuvo, tanto para darse una refrescada y checar sus notas con las del libro y aprovechar para terminar ahí las tareas, asi como comprobar su teoria

**~2 horas despues**

"Disculpe..."

Se sacudio un poco amado, por la ligera jalada de la bibliotecaria que le dio en su camisa ya que este se encontraba metido en la lectura

"Ya es hora de cerrar..."

"**Ah, si, gracias por avisarme, en un momento me retiro, gracias**"

Ella no se acostumbraba aun por la voz del tipo, no ha mostrado ser violento o tener malas intenciones, lo cual alivio un poco a los que estaban y entraban a la biblioteca

Ya que en realidad fue bastante callado y muy concentrado en su lectura como para poner atencion a los murmullos e apodos a su persona

Teniendo sus cosas, se levanto y se retiro del lugar, dejando a la joven arreglar los libros de los demas alumnos que no dejaron en el estante para que despues sean devueltos a su lugar

Uno se retiraria ya en ese momento de la escuela, pero al ver la muchedumbre recordo que es ese dia la ceremonia de entrada, por lo cual fue a donde deben de estar sus compañeros

Como sigue siendo muy grande se fue al pasto y se sento, detrás de donde es su fila de su clase

Muchos, incluso el consejo parecia molesto de que no se formara, pero el director al informar que tiene su permiso de presenciar asi la ceremonia no hubo mas quejas de parte de los alumnos

Y mientras la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil daba su discurso, este vio la consola, con los resultados obtenidos

Mas por la reciente mision completada, que surgio al leer los libros

**Completado**

**La cantidad de libros leidos ha confirmado que suben el nivel de conocimiento de dichas materias, al igual que subir la int por cada tema desconocido**

**Objetivo: Lee al menos cerca de 3 libros y trata de leerlos por completo, Ok**

**Secreto: Lee cerca de 5 libros, y trata de leerlos por completo, Ok**

**Recompensa: 10 INT, 5 WIS, 2 SUE**

**R. Secreta: Rep aumentada con Saori Hayami **

'**¿Saori?, ah, la bibliotecaria**', pense al ver ese nombre arriba de ella cuando me atendio

Bueno, en si no me permite ver los nombre de personas que no conosco hasta que me lo dicen, o los veo en algun lugar

Ella se presento con un par del consejo estudiantil, de ahí recorde su nombre, y lo volvi a recordar ahora

Ademas de las siguientes habilidades aumentadas, de los 6 libros basicos de quimica, matematicas, anatomia y biologia, historia universal, Informatica para principiantes y artes antiguas

Con lo cual aparecio esto

**La siguientes Habilidades han aumentado de nivel:**

**Idioma Japones [Intermedio] 18/20 **

**La capacidad del habla del idioma japones**

**Matematicas [Menor] 3/10 **

**La capacidad de comprender los cálculos desde los mas simples a los mas complejos **

**Historia [Menor] 2/10 **

**El entendimiento del pasado, para las propias mejoras a un futuro mejo**

**Quimica [Menor] 3/10 **

**La capacidad de no solo entender los elementos, sino de también como reaccionan entre si **

**Biologia[Menor] 1/10 **

**La forma de ver la estructura de las células, las plantas y los seres vivos en general, muy útil para ciertas acciones**

**Anatomia[Menor] 4/5 **

**La capacidad de entender el propio cuerpo humano, o lo mas parecido, con esto es también servible para cuestiones medicas**

**Acciones Medicas[Menor] 1/10**

**La capacidad de entender las combinaciones de ciertas plantas que ayudan a curar malestares, o incluso salvar vidas entre mas alto sea el entendimiento**

**Has Obtenido las siguientes habilidades:**

**Ciencias de la programacion y de la tecnologia [Muy Menor] 4/5**

**La comprension del avance tecnologico, entre mayor sera el comprendimiento de este, sera mayor el manejo y creacion de las mismas**

**Cultura [Muy Menor] 2/5**

**El entendimiento de las costumbres desde hace tiempo hasta nuestros dias de diferentes civilizaciones que existen y existieron, Puede ayudar junto con la historia una mejor manera de tratar con personas de diferentes costumbres a las tuyas**

Y con los puntos obtenidos de esta manera, junto con 10 puntos en DEF para compensar, salio lo que no pense que saldria

**Nombre: Amado Cervantes Velásquez**

**Nivel: 10**

**Titulo: Sobreviviente Suertudo**

**PV: 119/119**

**MN: 614/614**

**VID: 37 (-33)**

**ENE: 40 (-36)**

**ATK: 35**

**DEF: 33 (+66)**

**VEL: 23 (-14)**

**INT: 46**

**WIS: 30**

**SUE: 32 (+32)**

**Puntos Extra: 0**

**Yenes: 38,000**

'**Definitivamente mejor que hace unas horas**'

Ya que al menos puede aguantar el doble de daño, a diferencia del estado anterior

Ademas de ese asunto, entre mas 'facil' sean las tareas o las actividades a realizar, es mas facil obtener puntos, por eso no fue tan dificil obtener 'puntos de estado' tan facilmente el dia de hoy, no es como que realmente sea asi todos los dias, sino seria todo esto realmente facil si lo tomamos como un videojuego en el cual realmente te volverias muy poderoso a base de ello

...tengo curiosidad, que tanto se podria llegar con este tipo de 'poder' que tengo ahora, si es que no son efectos de mis medicinas contra el dolor muscular

Pero fuera de eso, si se sentia mas 'inteligente', como si varios temas que incluso no comprendia aun del todo hace poco ahora le es mas facil de aprender

Ahora es cuestion de tiempo que tanto podria llegar con todo esto

~Ya saliendo

"¡Hey, espera!", ahora miraba a un lado en especifico amado, mientras regresaba caminando a su hogar, tiene que irse a tiempo, ya que el vive un poco lejos, y como no puede tomar ningun transporte de algun tipo, ademas que para venir a kuoh tuvieron que pagar un flete (Carro de Mudanza) extra, con lo que de ida y vuelta se toma cerca de 1 hora a hora y media llegar, claro que con su velocidad nueva tardaria un poco menos

En esa direccion, vio a 2 figuras que reconocia, mas cerca de 10 que no conocia

"**...Murayama, ¿no?**"

Vio como las otras 10 temblaron, y ponian sus manos instintivamente en los bokken

Como se veian con sus maletas y su equipo de proteccion, son del club de kendo

**[Murayama Ichihara] [Nivel: 16]**

**[Capitana de Kendo/Enemiga del Duo]**

**[Katase Ogura] [Nivel: 14]**

**[Sub-Capitana de Kendo/Enemiga del Duo]**

'**sus niveles son mas altos, bueno, de no ser por esa caracteristica de reduccion de daños fisico no hubiese salido bien librado de esa situacion en primer lugar**'

Si bien se quedaron el y los 2 grupos viendose fijamente, mientras el resto del alumnado esperaba ver si algo se detonaba con ellas, ya que el club de kendo son de armas tomar

Ya que ese tipo de disciplina fue obtenida al andar correteando al Duo Pervertido

Hasta abrieron casillas de apuesta con el tiempo que transcurria que estos 2 grupos, bueno, persona con el otro grupo, pero el otro valia por 4 o 5, asi que podria decirse que esta bien, se aposto mucho dinero por ellos

86 a 3 de momento

Solo para ver la siguiente accion

Viendo que la capitana y la sub-capitana reverenciaban al moreno

Sacando muchos gritos de desesperación en el acto, y una gota de sudor de amado en el proceso

"Muchas gracias por lo del otro dia", dice murayama de forma agradecida, para luego darle un codazo a su amiga, "Si, gracias por lo de hace una semana", dijo katase medio molesta, y casi un poco forzado

"**No hay problema, de todas formas no es que me quedara parado y ver que fuesen abusadas por esos ti...**"

Sintio un fuerte golpe, proveniente detrás de el, y viendo que su PV bajo a -7

Al voltear, vio a un tipo un poco mas bajo que el, alto para los demas, un poco fuerte, y piel mas oscura que el

"Es cierto lo que dicen, eres mas robusto de lo que aparentas"

'**o mas gelatinoso dependiendo de como lo veas**'

Penso al ver a ese tipo, junto con otros 5 detrás de ese tipo, los cuales 3 parecio reconocer

Y aparecio el siguiente mensaje de paso

**Si crias cuervos...**

**Los tipos que defendiste de las chicas de hace tiempo han vuelto para tomar venganza, con 'refuerzos'**

**Objetivo: Evita que estos hagan daño alguno al alumnado presente, en especial a las que defendiste**

**Recompensa: 10,000 EXP, Rep con Murayama, Katase, Consejo Estudiantil, Academia Kuoh, ?, ?, ?, titulo nuevo**

**Fallo: Seriamente dañado**

**Ausencia de la escuela por semanas**

**El alumnado podria quedar dañado, afectando mas la Rep personal por atraer el problema**

**Secreto: ?**

'**...tiene sentido, supongo que es el karma**'

"Para ser el tipo que le rompio la mandibula a mi hermano, eres realmente fuerte"

'**simplemente soy mas grasoso que fuerte, pero bueno~**', lo penso mientras hizo una mueca de aprobacion

Las otras chicas detrás de el, y los alumnos que se reunieron reconocian a los tipos

"Katase ellos son...", la otra asintio, dando señal de que saquen sus bokken las demas

"Señor Kuroi, no perdamos el tiempo, solo venguemos a Shirai-nii por lo que hizo ese tipo"

**[Kuroi Fujira] [Nivel: ?]**

**[Gran Jefe de los Cuervos]**

_***Insert Ost ~ A Hat in Time ~ Mafia Boss Big Showdown**_

Eso es lo que veia, si el nivel es mas alto no lo detectaria aunque quisiera

"No lo tomes personal, pero debo dejar en claro lo que pasa si se meten con nosotros"

Con esto cargo su puño, "Si te metes con los Cuervos", le dio de lleno a amado, "te sacaran los ojos"

-17 PV

Unos pocos segundos despues algunos de esos chicos se sorprendieron que el ataque del lider de los cuervos aguantando el 'severo golpe' de este, sorprendiendo a los demas

"¿Pero como...?"

"¡El tipo es duro de golpear!, ¡No perdamos el tiempo!, ¡Ataquen!"

Con eso, los otros 5 sacaron tubos, cadenas y palos de madera, los cuales fueron a golpear al tipo de huesos anchos, -1, -1, -1...

Bajando cerca de 27 PV por los golpes, y ver que el otro solo se quedo en posicion de defensa recibiendo los golpes, para evitar que las chicas detrás de este fuesen atacadas, al menos fue su mentalidad

Ademas de que por su habilidad, y al 'no combatir', recupero en ese minuto siendo atacado consecutivamente 24 PV, teniendo 94/119 PV total

Debido a la accion de resistir ataques fisicos, se ha obtenido las siguientes habilidades

**Resistencia Física [Muy Menor] 2/5**

**Ya sea por golpes de mano a mano, o por armas de contacto fisico, entre mas alto sea esta habilidad, sera reducida el ataque que recibas de los contrincantes**

**Deteccion de Peligro [Muy Menor] 2/5**

**La deteccion natural, o un segundo sentido el cual te avisa si hay algun tipo de daño a tu persona, sera mas facil detectarlo y en que direccion entre mas alto sea**

Con eso obtenido, algunos de estos fueron a golpearlo mas, para solo no sentir nada

Por mas que lo golpeaban, no parecia inmutarse, incluso el daño se reduccio hasta el punto que no sentia el dolor de estos, aumentando la resistencia fisica a 3 durante esos 2 minutos que lo trataban de dañar

"Veamos tipo rudo si puedes contra esto"

Dijo Kuroi al cargar contra el, como jugador de futbol americano, y golpearlo severamente con un fuerte puño

**Resistencia Fisica subio un nivel, subio un nivel, Ahora Resistencia Fisica es [Menor]**

-37 PV, y como se habia curado por completo durante ese tiempo, quedo en 82/119

Ahí los suyos se quedaron viendo con los ojos hechos platos, el ataque con el que es conocido su jefe este lo aguanto sin problema, dejandolo muy cerca del tipo que los humillo

"Supongo que es mi turno"

Con eso, cargo su puño con fuerza (Imaginense un puñetazo al estilo bowser), cargando lentamente hacia atrás con el puño cerrado, para luego darle un fuerte jab que lo mando unos cuantos metros hacia atrás

Lo cual por el puñetazo lo dejo mareado, y con –125 de PV

"Pero que fuerza tan bruta"

"Jefe..., ¡Esto no se va a quedar asi!, ¡TODOS, CARGEN!"

Dijo el que parece el segundo al mando, solo para ser golpeado por unos bokken con los demas

"Ve por el mas grande, nos encargaremos de los otros, ¡Estan listas chicas!"

"¡Si!"

"Niñas no se metan en donde no les llaman", dijo para ser golpeado por algunas de las chicas del club de kendo

Al ver que ellas los pueden manejar, solo me acerque al jefe, "Sabes, esto no tiene que ser asi, aun puedes retirarte"

"No lo hare, no puedo permitirme esta humillacion de parte tuya"

Dicho esto, se fue acercando, y en sumision golpeo a amado, dejando cerca de –2, -1, -4, critico -16

Dejando a amado con 32/119 PV, contando que al no moverse recupero 48 PV

"Realmente eres duro de golpear"

Dijo para volver a cargar, de la misma forma de jugador americano

Solo para ser recibido con un potente golpe cargado de nuevo, golpeado casi exactamente al acercarce mucho a el

-365 PV

Con esto lo mando mas lejos

**Debido al golpe potente y exacto, el oponente ha obtenido [sangrado], perdera cerca del 2% de PV por cada 10 segundos durante 2 minutos**

'**Cerca del 24%, fue realmente certero ese golpe**'

**Debido a las acciones hechas, se ha obtenido una nueva habilidad**

**Combate Cuerpo a Cuerpo [Muy Menor] 2/5**

**La especialidad de ataques que son puramente fisicas sin el uso de armas, entre mas alto, mas daño provocaras a los oponentes**

**El oponente esta [aturdido], no podra moverse por un tiempo**

'**normalmente esto me da una ayuda enorme por que al estar aturdidos me dejan hacerles mas daño, siguiendo la logica de un videojuego, pero...**'

Vio que hay un par de chicas que fueron poco dañadas, **'Es prioridad que las otras no sean tan dañadas despues de todo**'

Ya que las del club de kendo habian dejado fuera de combate a 3, y los otros 2 dejaban en aprietos a un par de ellas

"Si no podemos contra ese desgraciado, al menos nos divertiremos con ustedes", dijo el que tenia a la chica con la guardia baja, "Shori, ayudame a tenerla como rehen..., ¿Shori?"

Vio a donde deberia de estar su compañero, que fue mandado a volar por un golpe en el costado

"**No te voy a permitir hacer eso, ¿Sabes?**"

Con lo cual, recibio el tipo 4 golpes, 1 fuerte de amado por la espalda, y 3 golpes de la chica que tenia la guardia baja

Cayendo por la sucesion de golpes

"**¿Te encuentras bien?**"

"Si, gracias senpai"

Parece estar a salvo, aunque tenia una sonrisa extraña, tal vez su imaginacion

"¡Estoy listo para el tercer round!"

Digo el jefe que parecio recuperarse

Las otras parecian que iban a atacarlo

"**No vayan hacia a el, es mas fuerte de lo que parece**"

"Pero incluso tu tienes problema con el, deja que te ayudemos al menos", dijo katase viendo que el tipo grande se acercaba muy molesto

"**No, sus golpes no son broma, terminaran en el hospital, dejen me encargo**"

Con esto, me acerque al tipo, para volver a ser recibido por unos cuantos golpes mas, dejandome en 12/119 PV

Pero por lo visto, quedo mas debil por el sangrado, y sus ataques se volvieron un poco mas lentos

Lo cual, al recibir 2 golpes mas, reduciendo la PV a 6, lo pudo agarrar desprevenido, dandole consecutivamente 3 golpes directos en la cara, casi como boxeador a un campeon mundial

Estos fueron cargados, y por tanto lentos, pero el otro al quedar algo cansado le dio oportunidad de efectuarlos, dandole -1,250 PV a Kuroi

Los espectadores juraron ver al jefe de los cuervos decir "Muy fuerte", mientras este caia al suelo, al tipo Slow-Motion

_***Fin Ost**_

Amado jadeo, ya que algunos de sus ataque costaban cierta cantidad de MN, por ello, se veia cansado, con 52/614 de MN, quedando con una rodilla hacia adelante

"¡Oye!, ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!", pregunto murayama preocupada por amado

"Si, el otro tipo golpea fuerte, al menos ya acabo esto"

En especial por que aunque no sabia que tanto lo daño, le aparecio el mensaje que **Kuroi Fujira quedo [Noqueado]**

**Completado**

**Las chicas del club de kendo, y el alumnado que se ha quedado estan a salvo**

**Objetivo: Evita que estos hagan daño alguno al alumnado presente, en especial a las que defendiste, Ok**

**Secreto: Evita que las chicas sufran daño severo, Ok**

**Recompensa: 10,000 EXP, Rep con Murayama aumentada, Rep con Katase aumentada, Rep con el Consejo Estudiantil aumentada, Rep con la Academia Kuoh Aumentada, Rep con ? Aumentada, Rep con ? Aumentada, Rep con ? Aumentada, Titulo: Guardian de Kuoh**

**R. Secreta: Carisma aumentado directamente a [Menor] 6/10, Aumenta Rep con el Club de Kendo Mucho, 2,000 EXP**

**~Has subido 8 niveles**

**La Rep con el Club de Kendo subio hasta quedar en [Buena], igualmente con Murayama la Rep ha quedado en [Buena]**

**Guardian de Kuoh: se sabe que tu eres de armas tomar, pero que prefieres proteger mas que atacar, sera mas facil aumentar Rep con los que esten afiliados a Kuoh, en especial si los proteges de ataques enemigos**

**Has Obtenido 5 ATK, 8 VID, 6 ENE, 20 DEF, 8 VEL, 2 INT, 8 WIS, 4 SUE, Debido a tus acciones en la pelea**

'**Subi mucho de poder**'

**Bajaste 1 kilo y medio mas**

'**...y siguen llegando las buenas noticias**'

**~Una hora despues**

"**Y eso fue lo que paso señor**"

"humm, entiendo, menos mal no paso a mayores, tambien te agradesco que hayas protegido a las alumnas, eso se vera bien visto en ti con la escuela"

"**Pero fue una pelea despues de todo, no es que sea tan bien visto eso, ¿No cree?**"

"En este caso fue afuera de la escuela, y aunque no lo creas esos tipos no son la primera vez que vienen hacia aca, ya han dañado alumnos antes"

"**¿Que tanto?**"

"Del tipo que has dejado noqueado, tienen 2 hermanos mayores que causaron estragos en la escuela, estos estan en la correccional debido a ello"

"**Oh...**", '**Menos mal que no se presentaron, ya que, si él es hermano menor junto al otro, me hubieran puesto una calentada buena**'

"Eso seria todo, ...¡Ah si!", dijo el director mientras fue a sacar un sobre con dinero, "Esto es para ti"

**Has recibido 320,000 Yenes**

"**¡Oiga pero esto es...!**"

"Digamos que el consejo vio mal que apostaran afuera del colegio, y ese dinero fue confiscado del que hizo las apuestas, tomalo como una muestra de agradecimiento de parte mia"

"**Pero yo no puedo aceptar tal...**"

"No te preocupes con eso, total, con el dinero que recibi de mi hermano del juicio ya tengo suficiente para modernizar esta academia, de verdad, insisto", dijo para reir muy gratamente, y un poco alocado

"**Si usted lo dice**", dijo amado mientras ve que el director reia con fuertes carcajadas, y varias gotas de sudor saliendo de su cabeza

**~En la noche**

"¡Yo preocupandome que te pasara algo en cuestion de tu condicion, y resulta que fue mas bien una pelea!"

"**Ya ma, tranquila, solo fue cosa del momento, yo tampoco espere eso**"

"Al menos te pudiste defender, y protegiendo a otros, me recuerda a tus hermanos"

"**Si, si pa, hablando de ellos, ¿Cómo siguen?**"

"Tu hermano chava sigue en tamaulipas con su esposa, esperando su segundo hijo, patricia esta en españa con su marido, y creo que tu hermano franscisco se fue al medio oriente, creo que su servicio se acaba en este año"

"**Ya veo, ¿y no supieron nada de su novia?**"

"Por eso tambien fue para alla, recuerda que la conocio ahi"

Esa era la platica de los Cervantes, que despues de un largo dia, si podian platicaban de cosas que sucedieran en el dia

Y de paso, saber que ha sido de sus hermanos mayores, que han ido a diferentes lugares a hacer sus propias vidas, siendo el mas joven de la familia

Terminado esto, y una pequeña fiesta de parte de sus padres al ver que el bajo 3 kilos ese dia, solo alegria, no iba a comer nada fuera de su tratamiento, se fue a asear y a vestirse para descansar, ya que como hizo sus deberes hace rato

Y antes de que se durmiera, fue a ver su estado por ultima vez, no sin antes añadir los 40 puntos extra que posee, repartiendo 10 y 9 en VID y ENE, 10 en ATK, 9 en VEL, y 2 en WIS

Lo que aparecio fue sorprendente

**Nombre: Amado Cervantes Velásquez**

**Nivel: 18**

**Titulo: Sobreviviente Suertudo/Guardian de Kuoh**

**PV: 378/378**

**MN: 1212/1212**

**VID: 55 (-49)**

**ENE: 55 (-49)**

**ATK: 50**

**DEF: 53 (+106)**

**VEL: 40 (-26)**

**INT: 50**

**WIS: 40**

**SUE: 36 (+36)**

**Puntos Extra: 0**

**Yenes: 358,000**

**Debido a alcanzar 50 en VID, se ha obtenido un apoyo del 100% de ese estado, añadiendo mas puntos de vida**

**Debido a alcanzar 50 en ENE, se ha obtenido un apoyo del 100% de ese estado, teniendo mas energia**

**Debido a alcanzar 50 en ATK, se ha obtenido un apoyo del 100% de ese estado, los ataques seran el doble de fuertes**

**Debido a alcanzar 50 en DEF, se ha obtenido un apoyo del 100% de ese estado, la defensa personal ya sea el tipo sera el doble**

**Debido a alcanzar 50 en INT, se ha obtenido un apoyo del 100% de ese estado, se ha obtenido una habilidad adicional**

**Devorador de Libros [Intermedio] 1/20**

**Eres un gran fan de leer y leer varios libros, tanto que te los acabas en poco tiempo, con esto no solo lees rapidamente, eres capaz de comprender y entender temas mas rapidamente, muy util para aquellos que quieran aprender y entender mejores temas en el menor tiempo posible**

'Madre mia, mucho de lo que acaba de salir es muy util, en especial el devorador de libros'

Tal vez lo intente mañana al pasar a la biblioteca

Con esto, el chico que ese con solo el primer dia ya dio un gran impacto en la escuela, se fue a dormir, ya sera cuestion del resto de los dias para ver como seguiria en curso

En esta vida escolar que tendra de ahora en adelante

**[Fin de la transmision]**

Espero que les haya gustado, es un nuevo giro en ese sentido, bueno, eso es todo por ahora


	2. Capitulo 2: Resistencia

_**[GreenSan 18 Transmitiendo como prueba: Montaña Andante…]**_

**[Transmitiendo Arco 1: ¿Qué demonios sucede?]**

**Arco 1: ¿Qué demonios sucede?: Cap 2: Resistencias**

_**[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea]**_

_**[Los derechos de estos personajes, aparte de unos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales]**_

_**[nada mas, nada menos, y tratar de no desvelarme tanto]**_

_**);(**_

_**[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]**_

~Bostezo

"Que sueno me cargo"

Dice amado estando cansado un poco de la clase de educación fisica, tomando de su garrafa de agua que hace poco tomo, mirando a otro grupo de jovenes menos cansados que el, el profesor incluido, y el de ciencias y la de derecho que se unieron al los ejercicios al ver a su alumno todo regordete

Les dio un llegue al ver que podian terminar asi y se pusieron a hacer ejercicio en serio

**Felicidades, has bajado kilo y medio**

Veia la notificacion usual, en donde contando ese nuevo pesaje mas lo bajado desde el primer dia, este viernes habia bajado cerca de 12 kilos raudamente

Desde que ha tenido ese extraño 'poder', ha sentido mas facil su vida, en ciertas cuestiones

Si bien estan esas extrañas misiones de hacer que aparecen, le han ayudado a subir de nivel, un poco mas rapido, desde el ultimo dia ha subido raudamente con 6 niveles mas

Ganando cerca de **28 VID, 21 ENE, 10 ATK, 22 DEF, 10 VEL, 27 INT, 12 WIS, Y 7 SUE**, Los mas altos, INT, ENE, DEF e INT, por respectivamente, estudiar en la biblioteca, esforzarse arduamente en educacion fisica, y por ello, evitar los que querian dañarlo en esa clase, que se abalanzan hacia a el, solo para ser rebotados como pelota

Los demas de respuestas correctas, logica comprensiva, y un par de misiones de suerte

Estas ultimas de misiones al estar en educacion fisica, como batir tu record personal, personal, o hacer numero de ejercicios en cierto tiempo, el cual el mayor mas dificilmente es de 7, y en tiempo el mas corto es de 7 min, cuando sus compañeros hacen 4 veces en numero, y 5 veces menos en tiempo

Tiene mucho que hacer, pero si esa habilidad rara que tiene le puede bastar, mejor que nada, ya que esta le ayuda realmente con su condicion de salud, y por mucho

En varios aspectos

El primero, la reputacion, ya que, al parecer, si no menciona gente que este conoce, o que sabe que esta, no aparece en la tabla de reputacion, por lo cual no puede saber si estas personas tienen buenas o malas intenciones con el

Este es el ejemplo de lo sucedido en estos 5 dias, en reputacion

**Reputación**

**[Casa Cervantes/Velásquez / Honorable]**

**Justo / Honorable**

**Minerva / Honorable**

**Chava / Honorable**

**Patricia / Honorable**

**Francisco / Excepcional**

**[[Academia Kuoh / Muy Mala]]**

**Aika / Neutral**

**Motohama / Neutral**

**Matsuda / Neutral**

**[Club de Kendo / Neutral]**

**Murayama / Buena**

**Katase / Mala**

**Saeko / Neutral**

**[Consejo Estudiantil / Neutral]**

**? / Neutral**

**? / Neutral**

**Reya / Neutral**

**Rukuro/ Neutral**

**Yura /Neutral**

**Momo / Neutral**

**[Plantel Educativo / Mala]**

**Director / Excepcional**

**Mabui / Neutral**

**Isihachi / Mala**

**Moika / Neutral**

**Melei / Mala**

**Ryuokuo / Neutral**

**Tearju / Neutral**

**Chisato / Neutral**

**[Biblioteca / Buena]**

**Saori / Buena**

**[? / Neutral]**

**? / Neutral**

**? / Neutral**

**? / Mala**

Esas son las estadisticas

¿Por que fueron agrandadas, y con diferentes reacciones?

De tanto buenas y malas reacciones

Es mas debido a la influencia que se tiene posteriormente a la escuela, ya que por lo visto, las encasilladas con **[Grupos]** son de organizaciones en general, mientras de los nombres son en especifico de personas afiliadas a estas

Y los que estan en **[[Grupos]]** es de una que une a los que ya estan en **[Grupos]** menores, en este caso, las organizaciones relacionadas con la academia Kuoh

Por ello, a pesar de no haber hecho nada malo, muchos lo miran con desprecio, o con miedo, debido a la 'imagen' que da como alumno, como dicen, la apariencia habla por si misma

Y no es que el interactue con otros de mala manera, no

Ya que, dependiendo de sus acciones, o su aspecto, entre otras cosas, la reputacion que tiene puede subir o bajar dependiendo de la situacion, por ello, con muchos por la apariencia fisica, asi como el conoce a las personas, estas pueden verse si empezara con muy mala, mala o neutral reputacion

Por ello, a pesar de tener neutral, o buena antes en el club de kendo, puede cambiar según los pensamientos de las personas

Por lo que, a pesar de lo que hagas, en su caso, si no tiene buena aparciencia fisica, solo lo culpan debido a eso, y lo cual hace que conlleve a mal entendidos que nunca han pasado

Con eso, incluso hubo 3 veces esta semana de quejas al director por cosas que el hizo, con lo cual fue llamado el consejo estudiantil para determinar sus acciones, de ahí, conociendo a las 3 chicas, y reconociendo de lejos a una de ellas, de las que protegio en la lluvia, tsubasa yura

Y como estos no pudieron comprobar que el realmente hizo ese tipo de cosas, como robar comida, o de ropa interior femenina plantada en sus cosas, fueron rechazados, y luego admitieron sus culpas

Pero los rumores, que santos son estos, hicieron dividir a la escuela, muchos que estan en contra de el, con pocos que no ven que este haga daño alguno

En especial con el equipo educativo, conformado con varios maestros, de ahí que conocio a bastantes y que no tuvieron buena opinion de el solo por la apariencia

Sabia que eso le traeria problemas, y a mal pesar de todos ellos, no toma en serio las palabras de los demas en cuestion de insultos, o de hacer menor a amado sin éxito

Incluso trataron de provocarle pelear, solo para ser suspendidos, o uno expulsado al golpearlo con una varilla

Ya que en ese entonces, su Rep con la academia era **Terrible** en vez de **Muy Mala**, y por esa accion de los alumnos que se juntaron para hacerlo quedar mal, y con suerte que fuese hechado de la escuela, lo unico que hizo fue aumentar su reputacion de buena manera

Pero bueno, no se puede complacer a todos de todas formas

En cuestiones de habilidad, muchas subieron de nivel, a Menor o a Intermedio

**Matematicas [Intermedio] 3/20**

**Historia [Intermedio] 4/20 **

**Literatura y Caligrafia [Menor] 9/10 **

**Idioma Japones [Avanzado] 3/50 **

**Seduccion [Menor] 2/10**

**Voz del habla [Menor] 3/10 **

**Carisma [Menor] 7/10 **

**Quimica [Menor] 9/10 **

**Biologia [Menor] 9/10 **

**Anatomia [Menor] 8/10 **

**Acciones Medicas [Intermedio] 1/20 **

**Entrenamiento [Intermedio] 7/20 **

**Ciencias de la Programación y de la Tecnologia [Intermedio] 3/20**

**Cultura [Menor] 6/10**

**Resistencia Física [Menor] 7/10**

**Detección de Peligro [Intermedio] 3/20**

**Devorador de Libros [Intermedio] 8/20**

Ademas de nuevas habilidades que se obtuvieron

**Derecho y Leyes [Menor] 5/10**

**El conocimiento de tus propias leyes, asi de tus propias decisiones que desencadenan un factor comun, al aumentar este se puede tener mayor probabilidad de salir o ayudar en un aprieto de este tipo**

**Economia del Hogar [Menor] 2/10**

**Desde la cocina y otras actividades hogareñas, este queda para los que quieren saber cuante se paga de los servicios publicos, hasta como reparar y dar manutencion a ese lugar que llamas hogar, entre mas alto, mejor eficiencia al saber todo lo que es hecho en lo que tu llamas hogar dulce hogar**

**Sed de Sangre [Menor] 9/10**

**Pura intencion de hacer daño completo al prójimo, por suerte, esta habilidad te da la localizacion, y puede ser mas preciso al saber de donde, y con suerte, saber de quien viene esa sensacion de peligro real**

**Idioma Español [Nativo/Maestra] 13/200**

**El idioma proveniente de Europa, y nacionalizada en México, al ser nativo es tu lengua natal, permite el habla al español por completo, al igual que su escritura y su entendimiento**

**Idioma Ingles [Intermedio] 12/20**

**La forma de hablar con los habitantes de ese lenguaje, entre mas alto sera mas facil entender, y poder pronunciar sus palabras, asi como escribir y decir el mismo idioma**

Con esto se da a entender que el español es la lengua que en cuestion de habilidad es la que tengo mas alta que todas las demas

Por ello, las propias habilidades en tareas y trabajos no se pueden refutar

...Hablando de calificaciones, nos lleva a la tabla de desempeño escolar

Una que cada cierto semestre se muestra el puntaje dado por los maestros a los alumnos

Y al ser cerca de 30 cada uno, y divididos en grupos del A al F, con 3 años divididos, dejando de lado la seccion de secundaria

Son en total cerca de 180 alumnos por año, y 540 de los 3 años que son la preparatoria de los alumnos inscritos, claro que sin contar los que fueron expulsados, ya que se da un numero cerrado

En fin, se da un jugoso premio para los que tienen las calificaciones mas altas, a partir del alumnado No. 50 de esa lista, como una manera de incentivar el estudio

Aunque muchos de ellos no les importan en la mitad del año escolar, eso si, no importando que lugar quedes, que puede ser incluso muy bajo, si no llegas a la cantidad minima de 7, y sin reprobar mas de 2, no pasas de año, y si repruebas 5 eres expulsado

Por ello es conocida por ser una bena academia, y que las chicas de esa academia son disiplinadas en cierto sentido

Ahí es el mero mole de amado, si seguia aumentado su conocimiento, indiferentemente de lo que le digan, le dara muchos chances de poder conseguir un buen empleo o profesion en el futuro

Por lo tanto, lo veian muchos en la biblioteca cuando podia, claro que despues de hacer ejercicio para bajar de peso

Y con la ayuda de sus habilidades, ha podido obtener mayor conocimiento en poco tiempo

Ademas de que por mas mal que les caiga a los profesores, o que se vean asqueados/intimidados con el, no podian calificarlo solo por su apariencia al entregar las tareas, dandole a el entre 9 y 10 en algunos de estos

Lo cual le da un plus, no desaprovecha la oportunidad de estar en las clases

Y para dar con el ultimo toque, sus estatus actual, mas la notificacion que se dio gracias a su bajada de peso importante, que ya lo siente por que la ropa que queda mas floja

**Nombre: Amado Cervantes Velásquez**

**Nivel: 24**

**Titulo: Sobreviviente Suertudo/Guardian de Kuoh**

**PV: 620/620**

**MN: 2,090/2,090**

**VID: 83 (-66)**

**ENE: 76 (-61)**

**ATK: 60**

**DEF: 75 (+150)**

**VEL: 50 (-33)**

**INT: 77**

**WIS: 52**

**SUE: 43 (+43)**

**Puntos Extra: 30**

**Yenes: 358,000**

**Descripción: Un joven que por mala practica le dieron un suero experimental, el cual casi acaba con su vida, ahora esta estable, pero de momento tiene que seguir un tratamiento obligatorio mientras baja las calorías excesas que no se pudieron sacar por operación sin que peligre su vida**

**Debido a que has bajado una cantidad importante de grasa, [Riesgo de Grasa Excesiva] ha cambiado**

**[Riesgo de Grasa Excesiva]: al tener demasiada grasa en su sistema corre el riesgo de morir si no tiene cuidado, el 80% de su VID y de su ENE es reducido, 200 % es agregado de su DEF Total, los daños fisicos son reducidos en un 300%**

**[Golpe de suerte]: Has sobrevivido a una situación de alto riesgo en tu vida, + 100% permanente de tu SUE total**

**[Peso pesado]: por el gran peso que conllevas, 2 tercios de tu Vel son acortados hasta nivelar el peso normal, movimientos lentos son potenciados en fuerza**

**?: ?**

**?: ?**

Aun seguia sin saber de esos 2 estados mas que posee, por mas que el quisiera saber, pero eso si, que su vida peligraba menos con quitarle solo el 80% de PV y de MN, es un gran logro, y en tan solo una semana

Incluso muchos veian que el dejo de ser mas rechoncho, lo cual ayudo ligeramente en la reputacion general

Y al seguir con las buenas noticias, son en las siguientes cosas que obtuvo al tener ciertos estados en 50

**Debido a alcanzar 50 en VEL, se ha obtenido un apoyo del 100% de ese estado, la velocidad ha sido aumentada el doble al moverse y al atacar**

**Debido a alcanzar 50 en WIS, se ha obtenido un apoyo del 100% de ese estado, se ha obtenido una habilidad especial**

**Estratega [Intermedio] 0/20**

**No puedes ir a la guerra sin fusil, asi como no puedes aventarte a una contienda sin un plan establecido, por ello, esto es para ti, una habilidad que te ayuda a pensar mejor las cosas, subiendolo de nivel al hacer cosas que tienen que ver con muchas tomas de desiciones**

Es inesperado, pero al menos asi me es posible si es que me veo en algun aprieto poder pensar mejor las cosas y no cometer una locura, como a veces suelo hacer

Todavia recuerdo cuando sin querer hice que se llevaran objetos importantes de mi hermano francisco sin permiso

Y aunque ya no esta molesto por ello, aun me lo recuerda, por lo que no me sorprende que sea el unico con **Excepcional** en vez de **Honorable**

Pero bueno, no es como que pueda surgir mas problemas ¿no?, aparte del problema de salud por el peso que me cargo

...tambien habia pensado en dejar mis medicinas, con eso que no menciona dato alguno de que al usarlos realmente funciona, pero poco despues preferi seguir usandolos, para evitar que saliera un estado de irresponsabilidad o algo por el estilo

Ganandome un **+2 WIS **en el proceso en ese dia

Al menos espero que todo este estable por ahora, y en cuestion de los 30 puntos extra que tengo, prefiero tenerlos en reserva por si las dudas, en un momento en donde los tenga que poner de golpe

**~Mas al rato, en la casa**

Se podia ver a la pareja de viejos bailando de alegria, ya que perdi una gran cantidad de grasa que se espero que perdiera en 1 mes y medio o mas

"Que bueno hijo, cada vez incluso te vez diferente, ya que no te tuvo que ayudar tu padre con los pantalones", decia con grata alegria la madre que baliaba con su esposo de un llado a otro

"Si, incluso despues de ir a ese examen de la universidad de Kuoh, al ver los resultados de peso de esta tarde, ¡Me hace sentir verdaderamente aliviado!", igualmente alegre, y con lagrimas en los ojos

"**Me alegra verlos contentos...**", decia amado con una gota detrás de el

"¡Debemos celebrarlo, con una comida delicio...!", ahí cuando se dieron cuenta de eso, quedaron hechos piedra, habra bajado, pero cosas como dulces o grasosas no puede comer del todo, le falta al menos bajar cerca de 80 kilos mas como para siquiera pensar en hacer algo parecido, no son tampoco manchados como para hacer algo asi

"Ya no se preocupen por ello, no le den importancia", dijo amado acariciandolos, y tratandolos de quitarles lo deprimido

Sus padres se han hablandado bastante, mas por el accidente, ya recordaba la epoca en la que ellos 2 eran extrictos a morir, si alguien que los conociera, vieran que ellos 2 son un pan de dios, es que no los conocieron cuando tenian su edad mas 5

Por que estos se embarazaron muy jovenes, y por muchas cuestiones han tenido una vida muy dificil, de no ser por el jucio que se gano la vida nuestra y la de mis hermanos seria mucho mas conflictiva por que con el dinero de ese juicio se pudo pagar enormes deudas que debiamos

La cual es otra de las razones por la que mi madre es maestra de idiomas, por el plan de tener que huir del pais y tener una nueva vida para no tener peligro de los audedores, cosa que nunca tuvo que pasar

Si, estamos en Japon en vez de México, pero la razon por la que nos mudamos es muy distinta

Yo estando aquí con 17 años, mi hermano con 22, mi hermana con 28 en españa, el mayor de todos con 32, y mis padres con 50 y 52 años

Por eso, incluso se podria decir que mis hermanos fueron los que lo tuvieron mas dificil con pa y ma, que se volvieron realmente estrictos

Hasta chava me juro que una vez que la regue, al tirar el tinaco de la azotea por jugar con la base, y me castigaron por 3 semanas, dijo que el castigo que me dieron fue muy ligero, que a su misma edad, seria cerca de 3 años por la actitud fria de ellos

Y como si los he conocido furiosos, me da cierta rareza que esos seres que me educaron con mano de hierro se han vuelto muy amistosos, claro que son mas amables, mas no pendejos, eso si

Nombre, ya que aunque estuve muy narcolizado, mi padre realmente le armo un verdadero broncon al hospital

De hecho, por esa furia que descargo, rejuveneciendolo cuando tenia mi edad, según chava, que aunque le quisieron refutar, no pudieron, ya que les dijo hasta lo que sus propias reencarnaciones se iban a morir, y a mi me consta

Y tambien por eso estaba tomando medicamentos para la furia, por que le dio un fuerte llegue poco despues que dejo de gritar, y que se quedo afonico

**~Pasados un par de horas**

Se esta donde normalmente se debe de estar en la noche, en la cama y preparandose para dormir de una buena vez

Un tiempo mas tarde que dejo de consolar a sus padres, y que convencio que se fueran a ver netflix o algo por el estilo, se subio a su cuarto, en donde dejo sus ropas a su madre

Esto es por que al bajar bastante de peso, ahora debe de darle unos arreglos, ajustando su tamaño

Y tiene experiencia en reparar ese tipo de ropas, desde playeras hasta cortinas y sabanas, y ahora puede incluir cubreasientos y carpas de camionetas si se toma en cuenta mi ropa, tanto la normal como la interior

Por suerte, la pijama es de esas que se ajustan según el tamaño de la persona, y una gran suerte que si pudieron encontrar una que realmente se 'ajustara' a el

Ya que las tareas, al menos la mayoria es hecha en la biblioteca, y las electronicas ayuda su padre con su laptop, solo es tomar la dosis nocturna y dormir, realmente es mas facil la vida de esta forma...

**~Al dia siguiente**

"**Bueno, ya me retiro, se cuidan**"

"Cuidate, te esperamos al rato", dijo su padre mientras se iba al patio trasero a descanzar

"¡Espera a que te de una bendicion!", le dijo su madre, haciendo que amado suspirara y se agachara

"San Bernardino, cuidalo en el camino, Santo Thomas que le vaya bien nomas, San Alejo quitale lo pende..., lo atolondrado~"

Si pudiera se caeria de espaldas amado, puede ser a veces un poco exagerada su madre con ese tipo de 'bendiciones'

Despidiendose, se fue...a dar la vuelta

Independientemente de las clases o no, debe estar en cierto movimiento, tanto por las grasas como evitar que sus musculos se hechen a perder por las capas de grasa

Ya que musculos que no se mueven pueden tener el peligro de engarrotarse, y solo añadiria mas problemas al asunto

Por ello, solo hace eso, caminar de un lado a otro, descansar un rato, y volver en la tarde a terapia fisica un tanto extrema, para el si lo es

El cual, es una de las razones con la cual resistencia fisica a aumentado bastante

**~Poco tiempo después**

**Sed de Sangre ha subido en 2, Ahora Sed de Sangre es [Intermedio]**

**Deteccion de Daño ha subido en 1**

No le sorprendio mucho, mas por que en el camino vio a muchos de los integrantes de la academia, muchos alumnos

Y si bien no conoce a todos los que estan ahí, si puede reconocer a muchos que verbalmente lo han atacado, y los pocos tratando de atacarlo fisicamente

Aparte que sus nombres estan arriba de sus cabezas, al menos de los que el conoce, y que puede ver su nivel en ese sentido

Resulta que, por lo que veia, si no conoce el nombre, tampoco puede ver el nivel, con solo su nombre basta para ver eso y su apellido por default, y en algunos como momo, que ya vio su nombre completo, le sigue apareciendo [?] en el nivel, pero en este caso rojo como con Kuroi

Al preguntarse mentalmente, el sistema le respondio

**Es posible ver hasta 10 a 20 niveles arriba del nivel propio, el [?] se enrojece significando que el nivel de ese ser es mayor que tu, y se recomienda en evitarlo lo mas que sea posible, en especial si se tiene mala reputacion**

**La excepción es si la Rep que se tiene con esa persona es muy buena o mas, permitiendo ver el nivel alto que ese ser te sobrepase**

...eso explica por que al ver el nivel de mis padres pude verlos sin problema alguno

Es util en cuestion que a pesar de no conocer a esa persona, puede al menos ayudarte a darte una idea si realmente es recomendable enfrentarse a alguien asi, en especial si uno no esta preparado

Y si ese es el caso, me alegro de haber tenido la DEF realmente alta en ese tiempo, al menos ayudara a prepararme mejor en el futuro

...eso me recuerda...

Tal vez sea mi imaginacion, pero creo que hubo algunas personas que conoci que les aparece **[?]**, en rojo, mas **[?]** en amarillo, y un par con **[?]** en morado

¿Eso significara el desfase de niveles entre yo y ellos, al igual que el nivel de peligrosidad?

**+1WIS por ese pensamiento obvio pero acertado**

...a veces siento que me respondo solo al ver cada mensaje de esa consola

Y mientras amado veia con gran molestia las replicas de su propia consola, 2 figuras, en distintas partes lo miraban fijamente, y estado en un parque que veian como espectaculo de los años 1800 muchas personas al ver al chico enorme y de huesos anchos deambulando por el lugar

Algunos diciendo, "Este tipo es real", "Es inhumano la cantidad de grasa que tiene", "Se parece a nuestro tio en Okinawa"

Otros tomando video por que no iba a repetirse ver a alguien asi nunca, pensando que es un visitante de otro pais, mas por su color moreno

Y algunos vendedores ambulantes y volanteros de restaurantes tratando de llamarle la atencion para que les compre o vicite sus negocios

Estara muy gordo pero ellos no son idiotas, por que ven en el una oportunidad para amarrarlo, volverlo un cliente concurrente y tener una ganancia fija cada semana

Lo cual esto ultimo vieron muchas personas con pena, vergüenza, sorpresa, pero que se le puede hacer, negocios son negocios de todas formas

Una no podia seguir creyendo que el sea realmente el tipo que la salvo con las otras 3 chicas el otro dia, el otro le desagradaba, mas por un asunto mas personal

'¿De verdad tengo que vigilar a ese tipo?/¿Realmente es el que nos salvo a las 3?'

Es el pensamiento de ellos 2, ademas de un 3ro

Uno que veia desde una larga distancia, mas sintiendo la presencia de las otras 2

"...debe de ser una broma, ¡¿Es a **EL** a quien tengo que vigilar?!"

**~Rato despues**

Me tome un largo tiempo para escapar de la muchedumbre, mas especificamente de los que querian venderme comida

¡Ya que por ningun motivo estoy interesado en eso!, menos con mi condicion

...lo cual se me hace raro una cosa, que apenas me estoy dando cuenta

...estoy tranquilo, muy tranquilo

Mas de lo usual desde el lunes

Me debio de dar miedo al pelear contra ese maleante, o algo triste por las cosas de la escuela, pero no

No siento ese tipo de emociones, si vergüenza o cierta alegria mas no cosas como que me limiten sentir tales cosas

'**Oye, emmm**', ahora que lo pienso, deberia decir consola a seca o algo parecido, se que a travez de mis pensamientos me responde, pero decir consola varias veces es molesto

...como le deberia decir, ¿cortana?, ¿jarvis?, ¿viernes?, o de plano ¿Karax?

**Si me lo permites ese ultimo me gusta**

'**...Karax sera**'

No sirve alegar con el, y me siento mejor teniendole un nombre, ya le iba a poner sabio o virgilio por el estilo, ademas que conoci a mi abuelo, que me recuerda bastante a ese personaje de videojuego, aunque nunca supe bien su nombre, mis padres no quisieron contarlmelo por alguna razon

'**Bueno karax, dime, con esta...habilidad, influye de alguna manera en mi cuerpo, y en mi mente, independientemente de mis PV Y MN que se recuperan con cada minuto**'

Pensaba mientras pasaba por un riachuelo, que daba buena vista del parque, y que no habia tanta gente, la cual disfrutaba de la vista del lugar

**No del todo, ya que hasta el momento no tienes habilidad alguna que tranquilice tu mente, o que repare facilmente tu cuerpo automaticamente, puedes romperte facilmente los huesos, desangrarte o ser controlado mentalmente por otros**

Ahora si me estaba dando miedo lo que me decia Karax

**No obstante, se te muestra el tiempo, nivel de estado ya sea leve media alta, muy alta y peligrosa el estado problemático que te encuentres, lo que permite una anticipacion de ello, ademas que si recibes esos estados, existe la probabilidad de obtener una resistencia natural de esos estados**

'**ooooohh...**'

En cuanto a tu cuerpo en cuestion fisica, de no ser por tus medicamentos, los cuales no se ven el efecto que tardan estos en tu cuerpo es por que el sistema los utiliza de forma inmediata esos efectos, y de no ser por ellas, tendrias graves condiciones referentes a los problemas que se pueden detonar dejandolas, como fallo articular, paro cardiaco, diabetes, etc.

'**Definitivamente fue buena idea que siga tomando mi medicina**'

Espera un minuto, resistencia a estados problema

'**Cuando dices eso, ¿te refieres a cosas como en los juegos?, ¿envenenado, paralizado, dormido, y esas cosas?**'

**Si**

"**Hmm**"

'Eso significa que, si recibo daño a esos estados, puedo tener resistencia a ellos, seria algo riesgoso'

No es que no sea fan de los juegos, no mucho debido a mis padres

No obstante, he visitado algunos lugares y jugado con los amigos de mis hermanos, y estos tenian sus respectivos juegos

En algunos de ellos, por ejemplo, Final Flantasy o algo asi, asi como Super Fluffy Combats se podian ser paralizados, quemados, bloqueados, entre otras cosas

Pero para ello tendria que hacer cosas como poner la mano al fuego, o algo parecido, en al menos 4 cosas para provar mi punto, ...¡No, espera!

**A comprobar la Teoria se ha dicho**

**Como no se sabe si esto puede ocurrir, a pesar que he mencionado que es una posibilidad, no puede dejarse de lado**

**¡Es hora de poner esa teoria en practica!**

**Objetivo: Prueba al menos 4 intentos de resistencia a los problemas de estado**

**Recompensa: ?**

**Secreto: ?**

**Fallo: Si no lo haces, o no lo cumples, simplemente te quedaras a medias con lo que tengas y no recibiras recompensa**

'**...pense que seria mas peligrosa, pero ya lo es si tengo que comprobarlo**'

Pero como empezar, no es como si empezara con lo mas cercano que haya

Bueno..., si lo piensas bien, podrias encontrar plantas en este parque, algunas normales y otras con veneno, pero ¿Cómo saberlo?, y que tanto comer como para que te de ese estado, y no morir en el intento

'**hmm**'

**~3 horas despues**

**Has desbloqueado unas nuevas habilidades**

**Resistencia al Veneno [Menor] 4/10**

**Con esta habilidad, ciertas sustancias dañinas al cuerpo seran eliminadas y neutralizadas, siempre y cuando no sean tan potentes que la habilidad tenida, ser atacado por veneno, o comerlo hasta resistirlo aumenta la resistencia a estos**

**Resistencia Bacteriana [Muy Menor] 4/5**

**Hay bacterias tanto buenas como malas, en este caso, entre mayor nivel este la habilidad, mayor resistencia e inmunidad a las bacterias, que pueden ser en algunos casos muy dañinas**

**Resistencia Virulenta [Menor] 1/10**

**Los virus son mas peligrosos que las mismas bacterias, pero aun asi pueden ser neutralizadas, con mas dificultad pero la misma eficiencia, es recomendable que sea alta por tu bien, solo no trates de ir con virus peligrosos que sobrepasen la habilidad, te mataran antes de siquiera poder adaptarte a estas y resistirlas mejor**

...3 de un jalon, y debido a lo que me tragado y el nivel de peligrosidad de estos subio las resistencias rapidamente

Es de estos momentos que me alegre que tuviese mis medicamentos, ya que aparte que me tocaron a la hora, y evitaron que me diese una peligrosa infeccion, o enfermedad que me dañaria mas de lo que estoy

Pero no me siento orgulloso de como los obtuve

Mas por que sin querer, me comi...

Se podria decir elementos dañinos, como ropa o cosas que llevan cerca de meses en el parque, my ocultos, pequeños pero dañinos, que por su aspecto pense que serian plantas

No se aun como le hice para no vomitar en el proceso

Pero al menos esto es mas que seguro

Al menos, fue bueno que me oculte a otro lugar un poco solo, en donde nadie me veria, en un baño publico

El cual, en parte me dio mas resistencia al veneno por el tiempo que pase, pero es mejor a que alguien me vea comer esas porquerias que encontre en el parque

Ya que ni pendejo comeria lo del baño, querre probar mi punto, mas no suicidarme en el proceso, ademas de que asi no me veria nadie haciendo esto

Y como este esta fuera de servicio nadie entraria por equivocacion, punto extra

'**ahora toca probar los demas, ¿pero como?**'

"**hmm**"

Se quedaba pensando el, mientras los que lo vigilaban lo podian ver de nuevo, ya que este salio de ese baño

Pensando que primero era por necesidad, pero fue ya tardado que saliera, y como era muy grande, pensaron en lo similar, debe de tomarse su tiempo para 'asearse'

Aunque pensaron lo peor que le ha pasado al Baño Publico-sama, cuando a la par que salio, llegaron los de limpieza con mascaras de gas al baño de hombres, con tal de enfrentarse a lo que amado haya dejado en el lugar

Muchos de los que vieron entrar a esos valientes hombres, los que tenian sombrero se los quitaron en señal de respeto, y un par de mujeres lloraron con sus niños, diciendoles de antemano su ultimo adios

Una escena muy dramatica, que para todos en el lugar se veia mas que normal, y amado se caeria de espaldas si no estuviera mas atento a como conseguir las demas resistencias

Las cuales solo encontraria en un solo lugar

**~Unos minutos mas tarde**

'**Veamos, el detector de mentiras de Francisco, una bolsa de hielos, la estufa prendida a llama baja**'

Se puede ver a amado en la cocina, con esas 3 cosas, sus padres dejaron una nota de ir a conocer el vecindario y a algunos vecinos de paso, para dar buena impresión, viendo varios utensilios de cocina secandose por el fregadero, lavado por ellos

Y viendo que no regresarian por un tiempo, ademas de aprovechando que podria ser una manera eficaz de poder tener las respectivas 3 resistencias que podria obtener de un golpe

No deberia de salir nada mal, ¿No?

**~2 horas despues**

**[Pomada de Minerva Velasquez]**

**Una mezcla de cremas y hierbas medicinales, la cual sirve para el cuidado y curacion de la piel, en especial por quemaduras graves, que contiene entre sus propiedades, baba de caracol, almedras, baba de nopal, aloe vera...**

Esto ultimo era nuevo, que podia ver los contenidos de ciertos objetos

Lo digo por que incluso tomando mis utlies y mis ropas no aparecia la descripción de las mismas

Hasta ahora que lo muestran si las tengo en las manos

Al igual que la pomada de mi madre

Lo bueno

**Resistencia al Fuego [Menor] 3/10**

**Las quemaduras y las altas temperaturas no te haran daño nunca mas, esta habilidad hace que resistas a las habilidades de fuego, bajando los daños gradualmente con el nivel de esta resistencia**

**Resistencia al Hielo [Menor] 3/10**

**El frio y bajas temperaturas seran mas faciles de sobrellevar, asi como la resistencia a habilidades de hielo, entre mayor nivel mayor resistencia y baja el daño a habilidades de hielo**

**Resistencia al Agua [Muy Menor] 3/5**

**El agua es importante, pero tambien es dañina si es en exceso, y se pone en bastante tiempo que puede afectar tu cuerpo a la larga, esto bajara los daños prejuiciosos de habilidades aquaticas**

**Resistencia a la Electricidad [Menor] 2/10**

**Uno solo dice, no pongas las manos a la luz, para no salir volando, o para evitar ataques electricos, con esta habilidad, se evita la cantidad de paralisis, y de habilidades electricas durante el proceso, y es mas eficaz entre mayor sea el nivel**

**Resistencia a la Paralisis [Muy Menor] 4/5**

**Ya sea debido a la electricidad o a diferentes sustancias derivadas de las plantas, con esta habilidad se reduce la paralisis de tu cuerpo y organos hasta cierto punto**

Duele como no tienen idea, si, no fue en cierta manera una buena idea para que obtuviera las resistencias respectivas

Pero dolio un chingo, en especial, por que con esto tambien obtuve

**Resistencia a los Elementos [Muy Menor] 3/5**

**Agua, tierra, viento, rayo y fuego, mas los combinados, teniendo los elementos de la naturaleza y exponiendote a las mismas, con lo cual, esta habilidad aumenta la resistencia a esas fuerzas de la naturaleza**

Eso es lo que me dio mas curiosidad, ...aunque a este punto ya no es impresionante del todo

Si existe los problemas de estado, por supuesto que las habilidades como usar los elementos es mas que obvio que existen

Hasta este punto, no sirve negarlo mas

Soy un tipo con habilidades de un personaje de videojuegos, y solo dios sabra si soy el unico en la existencia que tenga ese tipo de habilidades

**[En varios puntos del multiverso, ya sea escrita, animada, o dibujada, muchos personajes, incluidas sus versiones alternas con poderes desde lo mas humilde hasta intervencion divina y primigenia extornudaron con ganas]**

Pero la pregunta mas importante de todas

...¿serviria de algo todo esto?

Digo, personalmente me ayuda en muchas cuestiones, en especial medicas

Y con esto, podria hacer infinidad de cosas, pero, cual seria el motivo para hacerlo

¿Poder?, ¿Fama?, o en otros casos, ¿tipos que quieren aprovecharlo para tener multiples mujeres y poncharselas hasta casi tener todo el diccionario de la lengua española?, con cada nombre como dirrecion personal de cada una

**[Lo mismo de antes, pero añadiendo a los que tienen ese plan en mente, junto con sus Versiones Oscuras]**

'hmm, por el momento, seria util tanto en salud propia como en mis estudios'

De hecho, tengo una meta en mente, bueno, al menos para mi puede ser una posibilidad

...ser un muy buen biomedico

Esa profesion como tal es mas bien una especialidad que un empleo comun

Un conjunto de conocimientos de la tecnologia combinados con conocimientos de la medicina

Como dije, una posibilidad, que a la par ayudaria a mi familia a la larga, en especial a mis padres

Ellos estan sanos gracias a dios, pero estan presentando problemas medicos, y como son de los que han batallado en toda su vida, al menos se los podria recompenzar de esa manera, al menos yo lo veo asi

Igualmente como mis hermanos, uno siendo una especie de empresario ganadero en México, patricia es según tengo entendido una Madre Superiora en España

Y cuando normalmente no se permite los matrimonios en los integrantes de la iglesia, tengo entendido que los que estan en la iglesia catolica o en algunas ortodoxas si es posible la union de las respectivas personas

Finalmente, Francisco, que el siendo el mas...problematico de los 4, probo suerte en las fuerzas militares, hasta donde yo sepa la ultima vez despues que entreno en la marina estadounidense, fue a ver asuntos en el medio oriente, en especial por que su respectiva novia se encontraba ahí despues de un accidente

Y la razon por la que fue es para verificar eso, que esta se encuentre bien

...solo espero que no cometa una locura, ya que a veces es muy impulsivo, y no piensa mucho las cosas

No tanto idiota, solo muy aventado, aunque no sacaba buenas notas, por ello fue a ver si al enlistarse puede haber probar mayor suerte

Y de todos es el que llevo cerca de 4 años sin verlo, con patricia en 2, y chava el dia que fue el juicio contra los laboratorios del 'descuido', lo cual ya van cerca de unos meses

Como ellos son los mas grandes, y posiblemente francis quede dañado por lo que el se mete, al menos serviria para darle una protesis decente

...el tema es una cosa muy sencilla

La gran variedad de cosas que puedo ser, no solo contando como cosas nobles o de mucho trabajo, como ser carpintero o herrero, hasta cosas no tan nobles, como politico o militar

Poder tener naciones a mi alcance, o ganarme a la gente con mis palabras

Una gran variedad de habilidades a mi alcance

¿Pero realmente valdra la pena?

No lo se, y no se si realmente hare lo correcto con todo esto

Ya que no me da pena reconocerlo, de los 4 soy el mas...tranquilo y normal

Si, sacare buenas notas, y todo, pero mis hermanos han tenido mejores logros

Casi esto es como si me dieran todo en bandeja de plata

'**hmmm**'

Se quedo pensando seriamente en lo ocurrido, y lo que pasaba por su cabeza, fuera de eso, solo suspiro y se limito a irse a dormir, era mucho que pensar, y tal vez dormir temprano ayudaria a tener una mente fresca

***Ping**

Aparecio un mensaje, pero no tuvo ganas de verlo en el momento, por lo que solo se fue a dormir a ver que pasaba tiempo despues

**~En otros lugares**

"¿Asi que no has visto nada raro en la semana?"

"No buchou, no se ha visto nada extraño de el en la semana"

"hmm"

Se ve en un lugar algo lujubre 4 figuras, las cuales estan valorando a la persona que estaban vigilando desde el lunes, por lo de la pelea que le dio en la 'torre' a uno de los que han causado problemas a la escuela

"Amado Cervantes, 17 años, Proveniente de México, llevando 2 años en Japon, con integrantes con conexiones con la iglesia"

Ahí el que fue a vigilarlo endurecio un poco la mirada

"¿Y hay alguna razon por la que el se encuentre aquí?"

"No, según la informacion, el no ha visto a la que es considerada una de las exorcistas mas poderosas desde hace daños, su visita a este pais es meramente cultural"

"hmmm, y tambien confirma los demas rumores, ¿No es asi?"

"Si, no espere que el actual hermano del Dragon Gales se encuentre en esta ciudad"

"¿Y no debe de ser visto como un posible peligro?"

Se dio una alerta con 3 de las 4 personas al ver a un rubio preguntando tanto con molestia como con amabilidad

"...se lo que estas pensando, pero no, aunque es muy pronto para descartarlo, mucha informacion demuestra que el ha sido 'dejado' en cuestion de habilidades de combate, ademas de que es el 'Chico que sobrevivio', de los laboratorios Axion"

"¿Te refieres al incidente de mala practica de uno de sus hospitales?"

"De los cuales perdieron enormes cantidades de dinero y prestigio, ademas de poder en el mercado, todo obra del Dragon Gales"

Se sabia de ese incidente, en donde el solto un peligroso instinto asesino que intimido a todos sin excepcion, hasta dio alerta a los seres sobrenaturales del lugar, y del continente

"Por ahora, hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, no se puede tener conflicto alguno con el hermano de los 3 humanos mas peligrosos de la humanidad"

Los demas, una chica pelinegra, una chica albina y el rubio a regañadientes asintieron, las palabras de su presidenta, la chica de pelo rojizo como la sangre

~Mientras en el Consejo Estudiantil

Se dio casi la misma platica que en el otro lugar que es la instalacion vieja de la academia

"¡Pero como pueden permitirle que el ingresara a este lugar, si es asi de peligrosa su familia!"

"No hubo opcion, fue el mismo Dragon Gales que con sus ordenes lo hicieron mandarlo aquí para evitar daños en su contra, asi como evitar que este sufra daño alguno"

"¿Al menos Rias y su hermano saben?"

"Lucifer-sama esta consiente de la situacion, mi hermana no, y Rias tampoco, si bien he hablado con ella, le he ocultado el otro hecho, que hay agentes de la iglesia en esta academia"

Se quedaron todos los presentes en la sala completamente en silencio, nadie se atrevia a mediar palabra con ellos

"El director me ha jurado que ellos no haran nada que no sean sus funciones de velar por el chico, solo a eso estan, y son verdaderamente fuertes"

Esto hizo temblar a los presentes, incluso ella se veia nerviosa

"Pero esto tiene un objetivo secundario, que beneficiaria a todos, es muy pronto para decirlo, pero creo que es necesario, eso si, bajo ningun motivo le digan nada a la ORC, rias esta muy estresada con el tema de su matrimonio como para pensar en esto, no quiero que ella haga algo imprudente que pueda romper este trato"

"¡¿Pero por que?!, ¡Que es lo que hace especial amado!"

"Que de ser exitoso, se reduciria por completo e incluso se podria hacer un posible trato con las demas facciones, y de resultar en su muerte, se desataria otra gran guerra"

Los presentes, incluida la presidenta tragaron duro

En su caso es que, el debe de sobrevivir a toda costa

Y en ese momento, en el cuarto lujubre y en la oficina del consejo

"¿Y crees prudente reclutarlo? / ¿Y es una buena idea unirlo al clan?"

Una se quedo callada pensando profundamente, la otra nego con la cabeza con fuerza

~En un tercer lugar

"¿Creen que esto es prudente?, si, azazel-sama nos envio a vigilarlo, pero ver a un hermano del Dragon Gales"

Decia una pelinegra viendo la informacion del muchacho

"Son ordenes de los cadre, asi que no puede ser rechazado, ademas, que fue el mismo Dragon Gales que preparo todo para enviarlo aquí, muy listo contando que ya hay demonios en la zona"

"hump, no le veo tanta importancia a el a pesar de ser su hermano, solo es un simple humano debil"

"Pues debe de tener alguna importancia si enviaron agentes del cielo a vigilarlo"

Los cuatro seres, la pelinegra con la peliazul con cuerpos seductores, la rubia con arrogancia y mas chica, y el hombre que veia atentamente los documentos se quedaron pensando con gran entendimiento la situacion

Por que a diferencia de los demas, ellos estan viendo que estan en territorio enemigo, si lo tiene que vigilar, pero en una zona que esta en juristiccion de 2 de las fuerzas

Asi que lo que iban a hacer debe de ser con extremo cuidado, querran los alabos de susu superiores, pero valia la pena arriesgarse contra seres poderosos que ellos

De antemano, y gracias a la informacion, se sabe que las 2 hermanas de los Maou son mas fuertes que ellos, ademas de que las que hayan enviado son mucho mas fuertes, casi cerca de seres de clase alta

Realmente el rojo aseguro que se velara por su seguridad, como traer a seres de ese calibre

Y la otra razon es la cuestion del blanco que es la razon por la que ellos y no ella este haciendo la vigilancia en la ciudad

Esta se encuentra en grigory, pero tiene fuerte conflicto con el rojo, ademas de que en japon tambien hay territorios de los caidos

Asi que por el momento es eso, evitar a los demas que integran la vigilancia en Kuoh y ver al chico, que de momento no muestra nada impresionante, aparte de su evidente aspecto

**~1 dia despues**

**Buenos dias, los PV y MN han sido restaurados**

'**Gracias Karax**'

Se estaba levantando el chico de su cama medio hundida, desde el sabado que se fue a darse cardio solo se quedo pensando en sus opciones de la vida, casi como un filosofo

Por lo cual solo se limito a hacer lo mismo que ayer pero en el patio trasero, el caminar de un lado a otro, ademas de unos cuantos ejercicios para fortalecer los musculos

Subiendo 1 Nivel de entrenamiento en el proceso

Ademas de 2 Hechos importantes

La primera, que subio un nivel al completar la tarea, la cual tardo en terminar por lo siguiente

**Completado**

**Se dice que la practica puede doler cuando se aplican las teorias de ese tipo, al final si dolio, pero los resultados hablan por si mismo**

**Objetivo: Prueba al menos 4 intentos de resistencia a los problemas de estado, OK**

**Secreto: Aprende ademas de las 4, mas tipos de resistencias posibles por el resto del dia, o al menos hasta que te vayas a dormir**

**Recompensa: 5 Puntos en todos los puntos de estado excepto SUE, 10,000 Exp**

**R. Secreta: El nivel de las respectivas habilidades aprendidas y obtenidas suben 4 Niveles en [Muy Menor], 2 Niveles en [Menor], y 1 nivel en [Intermedio] dependiendo de la habilidad que en este tenga el nivel de maestria**

**Estas habilidades subiran los respectivos puntos que se daran dpendiendo del numero de resistencias aprendidas durante la tarea dada**

**~Sube un Nivel**

Esa es la primera, la cual, las siguientes habilidades subieron de esta manera:

**Resistencia Física [Intermedio] 7/20**

**Resistencia al Veneno [Intermedio] 3/20**

**Resistencia Bacteriana [Intermedio] 4/20**

**Resistencia Virulenta [Intermedio] 4/20**

**Resistencia al Fuego [Intermedio] 5/20**

**Resistencia al Hielo [Intermedio] 5/20 **

**Resistencia al Agua [Intermedio] 3/20 **

**Resistencia a la Electricidad [Intermedio] 5/20 **

**Resistencia a los Elementos [Intermedio] 4/20**

**Resistencia a la Paralisis [Intermedio] 3/20**

Por lo cual, ahora todas las habilidades de resistencia son de alto poder, en parte si beneficia bastante, de hecho, por esa razon, cambio **[Riesgo de Grasa Excesiva]** del nivel de reduccion de la **VID** y de la **MN** se redujo en automatico a 70%

Lo segundo y mas importante: el evento que ha aparecido al pasar al nivel 25

**Felicidades, has llegado a un punto de Rango**

**En este rango, hay dos opciones disponibles que tu puedes escoger**

**Puedes:**

**Obtener 25 Puntos de estado en puntos extra, y una habilidad al azar que se volvera en automatico [Intermedio], el cual se obtendra según las habilidades obtenidas y saldra de estas, se convertira en [Muy Avanzado] si esta habilidad ya la tienes**

**O**

**Obtener 25 Puntos de estado añadidos automaticamente en cada atributo que posees**

**Como opcionales, pero la definitiva es un 5% en Bonus de Rep, Dinero y Exp ganada**

...asi tengo 2 opciones, ademas del Bonus del rango, por la cual, una me ofrece 25 en todos los estados, y los otros 25 puntos extras y la opcion de una habilidad opcional

¿Cual deberia de escoger?

**~En el dia, estando en clases**

"Bien alumnos, es hora de ver los resultados de sus respectivos calculos, el primero en pasar es..."

En una dinamica que el profesor de Matematicas hace, los respectivos alumnos tienen que hacer las operaciones que les fueron dejadas, y ya en clase cada alumno pasa al pizarron a resolverlo

Dependiendo del turno de los respectivos alumnos

"Bien hecho motohama", decia el profesor, "Si asi fueras sin ser tan pervertido", esto ultimo lo dijo murmurando

"Bien el que sigue es...", al ver el nombre rapidamente dijo, "joven amado, solo deme su libreta y yo checare sus resultados, si pasa al pizarron nos tardaremos mucho en que se levante y escriba la respuesta que puede estar mal"

Los demas se burlaron de lo dicho por el profesor, pero amado ni se inmuto, solo obedecio y le dio la libreta

Poco tiempo despues ya se la devolvio diciendo, "Correcto joven amado, en un momento mas escribo el resultado en el pizarron por usted"

Despues de avalar el resultado de amado, se volvio hasta al frente del salon, dejando con murmullos a los demas

Eso por que los problemas que dejo el profesor son un tanto dificiles, y a muchos de los compañeros, en especial los que le siguieron, fallaron en la respuesta correcta, con el profesor diciendoles el respectivo proceso correcto de cada operación matematica

Y en lo que el hacia todo esto, amado ya habia anotado las respuestas que el profesor dejo y ya las habia solucionado de antemano muchas de ellas, lo cual fue lo que hizo impresionar al profesor, y al andar explicando la respuesta de la operación 24 el ya termino de responder todas

Limitandose a ver su menu de estado por el momento

**Nombre: [Amado Cervantes Velásquez]**

**Edad: 17**

**Nivel: 25**

**Titulo: [Sobreviviente Suertudo/Guardian de Kuoh]**

**Rango: [Ceniza] [1]**

**PV: 740/740**

**MN: 2,278/2,278**

**VID: 88 (-62)**

**ENE: 81 (-57)**

**ATK: 65**

**DEF: 80 (+160)**

**VEL: 55 (-36)**

**INT: 82**

**WIS: 59**

**SUE: 43 (+43)**

**Puntos Extra: 60**

**Yenes: 358,000**

Y su propio mensaje adicional antes del menu de estado

Has obtenido la Siguiente habilidad

**Elemento Fuego [Intermedio] 0/20**

**El fuego lo consume todo, asi como es muy caliente, el cual a buen nivel puede ayudar a incinerar varias cosas, maneje con precaucion, por que puede quemar lugares si no es prudente, al mayor nivel mayor potencia y daño del mismo**

...segun esto puedo manipular el fuego, no he hecho nada con ese elemento respectivamente, bueno, solo tratar de hacer como los trucos de magia, prender un pequeño fuego con un chasquido

Tras varios intentos, y en los que mi cabeza penso en ese momento en para ver como funcionaba, hasta intentar imaginar que el fuego se concentrase en mis dedos, se logro, tenia fuego en los dedos

Los cuales tiempo despues use mas de la pomada, aunque esta vez no senti que me quemara tanto, a diferencia de poner la mano en la lumbre consecutivamente para despues ponerla en la bolsa de hielos

Personalmente fue mejor opcion, los atributos, como estoy obteniendo sus puntos relativamente facil, se hara mas dificil tenerlos sobre la marcha, por ello, conviene mas la segunda opcion con esa nueva habilidad, que tener de golpe 25 en todo que puedo obtener si hago lo que me hace ganar sus respectivos puntos

VID al hacer acciones que benefician la salud, ENE con acciones que benefician la energia interior, ATK de movimientos respectivos de ataque, lo Mismo con DEF en cuestion de defensa, la cual los compañeros de clase me ayudan a subirlo

VEL es el esfuerzo que se trata de tener al tomar mayor velocidad de la usual, INT, de la mayor capacidad de entender cosas, y sube si aprendes cosas nuevas, asi como el aumento del nivel de dificultad de estas

WIS es mas hacia las desiciones correctas que tomes en el proceso, al final SUE, es de suerte, creo yo que funciona mas si te arriesgas en el proceso y te resulta el riesgo, dando como resultado el aumento de habilidad

**~En el descanso**

Se puede ver a amado en el arbol que ya es algo usual que se encuentre ahí a la hora de comer, con su comida especial, y su garrafon, mientras pensaba en que seguir haciendo, aparte de los deberes escolares

Ciertamente fue muy sorprendente, todo lo logrado en tan pocos dias, la cantidad de habilidades y de mi propia fuerza

Asi como volvi a confirmar mi temor

Realmente hay algunas personas que tenen las marcas de [?] en rojo y [?] en amarillo

...Proveniente del Consejo estudiantil

'Madre de Dios', pense al verlos por completo, en especial por momo y yura que vi al momento de pasear, estas teniendo [?] en rojo

Y al verlas vi que se dirigieron a 2 del mismo, y de los cuales en mi ignorancia, algunos de los compañeros me dijeron sus respectivos nombres, Souna Shitori, y Tsubaki Shinra

Las cuales vi directamente cuando llegue, pues mi identificacion estaba lista, solo requeria unos cuantos documentos de 'recibido'

Aunque por alguna rara razon, ademas de que ellas estaban en **[?]** de amarillo, juraria que se me han quedado viendo fijamente

Prefiero no pensar en ello por ahora, siento que me metiera en un gran aprieto de ser asi

Eso si, al estar moviendome, por alguna rara razon siento ser observado, **ya que la Sed de Sangre y Deteccion de Peligro se activaron, incluso subieron un par de niveles**

Al ver la direccion solo podia ver muchedumbres de mujeres que se alocaban por algo

No estoy seguro de que exactamente, pero parecian como fans al ver a un artista favorito o algo por el estilo

"¡Corre, corre que nos alcanza!"

"¡Si!, ¡Ya lo se!, ¡¿por que tenias que haber estornudado?!"

"¡Pues no es mi culpa!, dejamos mucho acerrin al hacer el hoyo nuevo para 'checar' las medidas"

"Si, creo que murayama subio un par de centimetros en el proceso"

Y ahí estan esos 2, huarachin y huarachon, corriendo con fuerza a paso veloz evitando a una gran muchedumbre en el proceso

Añadiendo que, si eso no fuera suficiente, esa especifica muchedumbre que rodeaba algo se les unio, al menos la mayoria

Como vestian, eran las de kendo, artes marciales, algunas de tennis, otras de natacion

Un poco de todos los clubs de la escuela, siendo las de kendo tratando de atrapar a los 2 chicos con mayor velocidad

Lo malo para ellos, es que como se han puesto muchas a hacer ejercicio en serio, mas debido a los acontecimientos de hace una semana

Por lo tanto, estaban perdiendo la corrida contra el maraton de mujeres que se ha formado

Y si ya no fuera mucho ruido que se ha hecho, estos 2 se fueron a el mismo arbol que el esta sentado

Con lo cual, la muchedumbre paro en seco

Estaran con ganas de linchar al Duo pervertido

Pero tampoco no son locas como para ir a donde se encontraba la masa humana grande

O asi es el pensamiento de estas a amado

Este no ha demostrado alguna tendencia desagradable, aparte de su evidente fisico, mas aun con esto no se pueden confiar del todo

Ellos 2 al ver que se han 'salvado', de momento, solo esperaban que amado por el amor de dios que no se moviese

Solo por su presencia y su altura no estaban seguras si querer seguir con su objetivo recuperando el aliento en el arbol, teniendo al gran tipo enfrente de el

Numericamente lo superan, pero si vieron como pudo someter a uno de los jefes de los maleantes de Kuoh, no seria un sujeto que caeria facilmente por un lado

Del otro es que, lo que muy pocas estan consientes, el no tiene intencion alguna de hacer esos tipos de cosas horribles que normalmente tienen en mente los tipos de su fisico

Asi que esta ese meollo

**Ha subido de nivel las siguientes habilidades**

**Sed de Sangre [Intermedio] 8/20**

**Detección de Peligro [Intermedio] 15/20**

**Has obtenido una nueva habilidad**

**Control de Nervios [Menor] 3/10**

**La capacidad de mantener tu temple ante situaciones de alta presion, en mayor nivel mas dificil sera perder la cabeza en momentos de tension y de problemas mayores**

A pesar de esto estaban varias dispuestas a descargar su furia al primero que vieran, en su caso al Cervantes

No obstante, solo vieron que se paro, ya que se encontraba sentado viendo el paisaje que se lleno de chicas furiosas

Al verlo levantarse fue alzar la mirada, como si fueran personajes de videojuego viendo a un jefe de Raid

Algunas temblando, otras al tener mala opinion de el, preparando lo que tuvieran en mano

Y ya casi lanzandose a el, les detuvo una voz, mientras se acercaba a uno de los grupos, el de periodismo especificamente que querian aparte de madrear a los 2 chicos en el arbol, junto al club de fotografia grabar lo que seria la caida del gigante de Gulliver

"**¿Podrian dejarme pasar?, debo de ir a hacer un poco de cardio**"

Les saco de onda a todos los presentes, y mas debido a que no parecia nervioso y preocupado, pero tampoco con ganas de pelear o hacer daño

Se quedo un silencio un poco tardia, hasta que se movieron

Pensaron, incluso chicos que se reunieron a hacer apuestas, de nuevo, que habria sangre

Pero no, ni siquiera hubo ganas de pelear con ellas por parte de el

O no entendia la situacion, o es realmente valiente como para pedir con amabilidad que se movieran chicas realmente molestas que no suelen entender el nulo intento de pelea de parte de el

Por lo que ese grupo enfrente de el le dio paso

Quedandose todas sin saber que es lo que acaba de pasar, los chicos siendo regañados por las apuestas por el consejo que se disponian a parar la bronca que se suponia que se daria

Y el Duo pervertivo aprovechando la confusion para huir en el proceso

Para mala suerte de ellos, que se fueron por el camino dado por amado, las mas cercanas dejaron de parpadear, y solo pensaron en lo primero que se les vino a la mente, linchar a los 2, con lo que el maraton prosiguio despues de ese raro evento

Ellos corriendo hacia el bosque, y amado limitandose a caminar alrededor del patio para su cuerpo

**~En una enfermeria cerca de ahi**

"Es interesante, ¿no creen?"

"Dejando de lado su aspecto es muy modesto"

"¿Creen que realmente fue buena idea el que estemos aquí?"

"Es el hermano menor de Chava, y le debemos mucho a el, lo menos que podemos hacer es protegerlo hasta que el pueda hacer la reunion con las demas facciones"

"¿De verdad se molestara con tantas molestias?"

"En efecto, ya que según el, no importa lo que pase"

"Amado desde el incidente de la farmaceutica Axion se ha visto que es un posible blanco de una fuerza esterior"

Es la platica de 3 mujeres en la zona de enfermeria, viendo que posiblemente tenga una de ellas 2 pacientes extra

Y platicando acerca del joven que caminaba por el patio, que parece mas delgado que hace una semana

Puede ser mas debido a que esta mas flaco, y que sus ropas fueron ajustadas por su madre en el proceso

~[?]

"Y eso fue lo que paso, señor..."

"Hmmm, tendre que ir por lo visto, debe de ser muy fuerte como para poner asi a mis hermanos"

"¿Pero no deberia de preocuparse por los demas lideres?, la derrota de korui-nii ha movilizado a los demas"

"...pensandolo bien, esto me ha dado una buena idea"

Decia el tipo sentado cerca de una cama, en donde estan sus 2 hermanos, uno recuperandose de la mandibula rota, el otro con la nariz fracturada

**[Fin de la Transmision]**

Yo espero que les haya gustado

Y que haya quedado claro varios temas, en cuestion del sistema Gamer de este Fic

No existe como tal Game Mind o Game Body, por que se tomaria como el primer Gamer de la Historia en ese sentido, al menos en ese universo

No es tan facil como parece todo lo que se ve

Ver 1.1 ~ Arreglo de estadisticas en el segundo menu de estado


	3. Capitulo 3: Tormenta y Amnesia

_**[GreenSan 18 Transmitiendo como prueba: Montaña Andante…]**_

**[Transmitiendo Arco 1: ¿Qué demonios sucede?]**

**[Arco 1: ¿Qué demonios sucede?: Cap 3: Tormenta y Amnesia]**

_**[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea]**_

_**[Los derechos de estos personajes, aparte de unos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales]**_

_**[nada mas, nada menos, y evitando que me de catarro por las lluvias]**_

_**;(**_

_**[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]**_

~Jadeo enorme

"Venga hijo, solo unas cuantas llantas mas y listo"

"**ha..., ha..., si, ya voy...**"

Es una tarde no muy convencional en la casa de los cervantes

En esta, padre e hijo practican algo llamado crossfit

O al menos lo intentan

Amado pesa actualmente cerca de 221 kilos bajados de estas 2 semanas y media, y por supuesto, el resultado habla por si solo

Se ve mas flaco, aun sigue subido por 101 kilos, pero se puede mover con mayor facilidad, por los 43 kilos bajados estas 3 semanas desde que ingreso a la academia

Mas su madre, que si bien esta un poco desvelada pero contenta de que cada tanto tiempo la ropa de su hijo deja de ser de una funda para los muebles a mas como ropa de un ser humano por los ajustes que ella les da

Y como sobra tanta tela la esta juntando para hacerle otras mudas por si acaso

Viendo que su hijo esta cada vez mas saludable, y una cita con una doctora confirmo que puede hacer ejercicio mas rudo

Con esto el intento del crossfit

Agitar cuerdas (mecates) gruesos de arriba hacia abajo, mover bloques de cemento de un lado a otro (tabiques), al igual que bolsas de arena (y de mezcla se cemento, mas botes de grava), ademas de que se requiere mover tambos de agua, (para las plantas y las mezclas)

Y que realmente pareciera mas el entrenamiento, y no la escusa para mover materiales que se usarian por una palapa que su padre quiere construir aprovechando que el necesita bajar de peso, madera, alambre, y las llantas del carro de repuesto, asi mata 2 pajaros de un tiro

Ademas de que como es muydificil que a amado lo muevan, incluso si lo mueven un poco, su padre aprovecho para hacer castillos y poner la estructura necesaria para la construccion de la palapa

'Esto es aprovechar los recursos que tenemos a la mano', pensaba su padre durante la noche de ese dia, viendo lo tanto que avanzo, y ayudando a su hijo a ejercitarse de paso

'**Esto es esclavitud, pero como me es necesario para subir mis puntos de estado me aguanto**', pensaba amado viendo la sonrisa malvada de su padre, mientras tomaba mas del garrafon frio que su madre le preparo

Se estaba muriendo de sed

Al menos, esto sirvio gratamente

Por las sospechas que se hicieron realidad, cada vez se le hace mas dificil tener puntos de estado ganado si lo mas 'facil' lo aprende mas rapido

Ganando en este dia, mas lo de la semana 2 y 3, **27 VID, 25 ENE, 10 ATK, 29 DEF, 18 VEL, 14 INT, 12 WIS, 3 SUE, subiendo 3 niveles mas en el proceso**

Como mi problema radica en lo fisico, es dificil mantenerme con niveles altos en esas ramas, por ello, debo de ver alguna manera de seguir ganando puntos de esta forma

...tal vez si llego a un punto medio en donde mi fisico no sea impedimento para entrar a algunos lugares, podria ir a la biblioteca publica si quiero aumentar mis niveles de INT, ya que por mucho que yo quisiera, hay algunos tomos que deben de ser actualizados de ahí

Creo que podria meter una solicitud al consejo estudiantil o una carta referente a la actualizacion de muchos temas, ya que el mas actual se tiene de algunos 3 años, y el mas viejo tiene la edad de mi padre

Y ese tipo de libros son los que estan en la mayoria de los estantes, incluso los mismos profesores han dicho que deberian de ser cambiados

**A Quejarse de ha dicho**

**Tu tienes derechos y deberes, es momento de hacerlos conocer**

**Objetivo: Escribe una nocion para actualizar el material de libros de la biblioteca**

**Recompensa: ?**

**Secreto: ?**

**Fallo: ?**

'**¿Porque ninguno de los 3 aparecen detalles?**'

**Es debido a que es uno de esos en donde tus decisiones marcaran el propio resultado de la mision**

'**Ya veo, ¿Pero tanto cambio como para estar en [?], ?, si lo unico que requiero es una propuesta de actualizar los libros a mas actuales**'

**Asi son las misiones de este tipo**

Por lo visto, hasta que entrege la carta, vere que puede ser posible en ese resultado

...pero no puedo hacerla ahora, no por que no quiera, sino por que necesitaria ir halla a ser as especifico, creo

Vere como lo hago, creo que ahí un formato a seguir o algo parecido

Ya preguntare en el camino

**~Al dia siguiente, en la biblioteca**

"A-aun me sorprende que quieras quejarte de actualizar el material de la biblioteca"

"**Pues tienes que darme la razon de que es necesario, mira, este es uno de esos libros de tesis que se hicieron a mano, creo que facil tiene como 50 años**"

"A ver, si es cierto, es de 1950, hecho a mano"

"**Te digo, incluso encontre este que decia practicas de exorcismo**"

"Madre mia, sabia que mi anterior senpai debia de ponerle mas atencion a los tomos que tenemos"

"**Por supuesto, incluso estos ya estan rotos o practicamente la mayor parte de estos tienen polvo o fueron destrozados por el tiempo**"

Esta es la platica de Saori con Amado, viendo una cantidad de libros que estan realmente en la estado, y son cerca de ¼ de todos los que hay, los demas son de tomos muy viejos

Y como amado ha sido de los pocos que se han dado cuenta, se ve que es mas que necesario con esta recopilacion de libros

Que usando el carro de la librería se ve que son muchisimos libros que en mal estado estan

La razon de que muchos no se daban cuenta de esto es debido a que muchos de estos libros se encontraban en las estanterias de hasta arriba, y como el puede llegar tan facilmente a esos lugares, no fue tan dificil encontrar todos esos libros

Y en lo que esperaba, encontro varios libros de ese tipo, que practicamente dicen

**Onmyouji**

El arte del exorcismo japones de los espiritus malvados

Con esto, se ayudaba a evitar que fuerzas malignas se apoderaban de las mentes humanas

Y en diferentes temas, sellos, cantos, trazos de caligrafia referentes a las protecciones a seres sobrenaturales

...desde ese punto de vista, seria mas que pura fantasia

**Habilidad obtenida**

**Artes Onmyouji [Menor] 2/10**

**Las artes antiguas de japon provenientes del continente asiatico, que han servido para que espiritus malvados, y algunos seres sobrenaturales sean expulsados de desde hogares y establecimientos hasta palacios, con estas habilidades podras tanto crear sellos de proteccion hasta sellos de ataque**

**Fuinjutsu [Muy Menor] 4/5**

**El arte antiguo del sellado japones, en donde dependiendo del tipo de sello puede causar diferentes reacciones, entre mayor sea el nivel, mayor sera el repertorio de sellos y las tecnicas que pueden ser usadas**

...le sorprendio que tan solo unas cuantas lecturas a esos libros y ya tiene esas habilidades

'**tiene sentido, si es como un juego, solo que no lo tomo como uno**'

Si se tiene poderes de Gamer, es muy posible que cosas como criaturas magicas o sobrenaturales podrian aparecer, de esos tipos de juegos RPG donde hay angeles, demonios, dragones, elfos...

Mas no penso que realmente existiria la posibilidad

Pero debe de ser de esa forma, ¿no?, tipos con cuernos y dientes afilados, mas angeles vestidos de caballero

Esos son los pensamientos comunes de seres de ese tipo que nunca se han visualizado con anterioridad a seres de ese tipo

'**¿Seran asi de este tipo?, ¿o mas humanoides de lo que uno piensa?**'

Y en lo que amado seguia en su mundo despues de dejar de leer ese libro de exorcismo

Se va de camino al 3er piso, para platicar con el director

**~Un poco mas tarde**

"Esto si es un problema"

El director veia unos cuantos libros que se ven muy dañados

"Me sigue sorprendiendo como se nos ha pasado esto de vista"

"**Y que lo digas, sigue siendo realmente peligroso por el simple hecho de que estos son mas polvo que libros muchos de ellos**"

Los 3 platicaban, en lo que saori se quedo en la biblioteca a ver si hay mas libros que necesiten revision

"Director, ¿tiene un momen...to?"

Se quedo un poco seca de voz Souna shitori, la cual entraba al despacho del director, como no vio a mabui, penso en ver directamente a su oficina, encontrandose a quien trataba de sacar de sus pensamientos

"Ah, souna, puedes pasar"

El director permitio su estadia, en lo que amado seguia hablando con mabui

Y mientras ellos 2 hablaban, souna y el director se hablaban en secreto

"Supongo que ya sabes de su 'situacion'"

"Si, todavia trato de comprender varios puntos acerca de el"

"Lo bueno es que es mas facil de hablar que sus hermanos"

"¿De verdad?"

"Si, ellos siguen furiosos por lo que a el le ha pasado, creeme, a comparación de ellos 3 el es un pan de dios"

Se puso un poco nerviosa, ya es algo de presion que haya angeles en la escuela, y que el sea el mas joven de los 4 cervantes, de los cuales 3 son conocidos por tener una fuerza monstruosa

Y ahora lo tiene enfrente, de nuevo, no se siente comoda con el debido a eso, independiente de su fisico

"**...y como dije, encontre varias tesis, algunos rollos de escrituras que no entiendo, y otros libros extraños, como de exorcismo y de...**"

"Espera un momento"

Detuvo a amado de su platica con mabui, que explicaba los libros que ha visto

"¿Dijiste libros de exorcismo?"

"**Si, unos cuantos rollos y un par de libros, escritos a mano**"

El señalo los que estaban en una parte del carro, con esto, los 3 vieron esos libros con cierta cautela

"...sucede algo"

"¿Donde los encontrastes?"

"**Al ver en los lugares mas dañados de los estantes de arriba, mas el polvo de estos, aun tengo un poco en la garganta**"

***Cof, cof**

Se ven conflictivos, en especial por que es la primera vez que alguien ve algo importante de este tema

"¿Y por que crees que es necesario traerlos?"

"**¿Y por que no?, solo son libros, no le veo la importancia**"

Quedaron en un poco de shock, pero es comprensible, ya que sus hermanos se han esforzado para evitar involúcralo a el y a sus padres al mundo sobrenatural

"Entiendo, pero, ¿Cuál fue la razon para traer todos estos libros?"

Pregunto entre esceptica y interesada de que encontro este tipo de material

"**De hecho, queria ver si era posible actualizar todo el material de los libros, debido a que muchos de estos son realmente viejos, y como soy alguien que es un tanto 'devorador de libros', vi que es realmente necesario actualizar muchos libros, ya que los que tenemos por el momento cerca de 1/8 son los mas recientes a este siglo**"

"Si, y el los trajo para probar que mucho de ese material seria posible actualizarlo, y como lo veo lo hare urgentemente, es mas, vere la posibilidad de renovar ese lugar, ya es tiempo"

"Entendido, si eso es todo..."

"Si, puedes retirate"

"Con permiso"

**Control de nervios ha subido de nivel**

Con esto, y pasando a un lado de souna, me fui de la oficina

Sigo aun siendo..., 'intimidado', no es que me caiga mal ni nada de eso

Solo el hecho de que los que estan en esa sala son mas fuertes que yo

Aunque Souna tiene **[?]** en amarillo, el Director y Mabui tambien

Por lo que sigo preguntandome, ¿Qué tan fuertes son las personas que estan en este lugar?

Ya que basicamente, una del club de lucha, otra del club de kendo, otra mas del club de tennis, los que he visto del consejo estudiantil y creo que uno que es famoso por ser una especie de idol de un club de oculto tienen ese tipo de niveles que no puedo ver, ni sus respectivos titulos

Al igual que ellas...

Las que son conocidas recientemente como las 3 sanadoras de la academia

Especialmente por que ellas son encargadas de la enfermeria

Una es la que da biologia, otra que da natacion a veces, y la tercera que es la enfermera a tiempo completo, y que es medica fuera de la escuela

Esto ultimo lo se por que ella es mi actual medica

La misma que me dio luz verde para hacer ejercicio mas raudo

Lo que temo de ellas es lo siguiente

**[?]** de Morado de la biologa

**[?]** de Azul fuerte de mi medica

Y **[?]** de Verde de la que da natacion

Es en esa cuestion la primera vez que veo una de azul y una verde

Por lo que por mucho, ellas son las mas fuertes que hay por aquí, según el sistema

...es el asunto del meollo

Ya que actualmente no estoy en un apuro de subir de nivel, normalmente uno si lo haria si su vida peligrara, o algo por el estilo, pero tengo esa corazonada de que no quiero saber nada acerca de ellos

Aparte que no tengo un motivo valido para preocuparme, en cuestiones de este sistema hace que me lo piense detenidamente

...talvez esto que acabo de de aprender del **Onmyouji **podria ser mas util de lo que he pensado, solo es cuestion de saber como funciona

Sabre algo de ese arte actualmente, mas eso no significa que pueda hacerlo de inmediato el proceso de este, ahora solo es hacer ensayo y error

De momento y por lo que he leido, podria empezar con los sellos de proteccion menores, por si acaso

Por suerte, hay una tienda que es conocido por vender cosas que se compraban el siglo pasado, junto a lo que se compra de suministros actualmente, cerca del centro comercial

Si no me equivoco, ahí se venden incluso tinta y papel, lo que se necesita para ello, solo falta tener una buena mano, lo unico que complica un poco, considerando que mis manos ya no estan tan inflamadas

**~Tiempo despues**

"¿Como es que no nos dimos cuenta de estos libros?"

Rias se encontraba muy molesta por ese material que estaba al alcance de gente comun

"Al parecer, la antigua bibliotecaria, con tal de que renovaran la pisina de la escuela, ha estado estos 2 años mintiendo acerca de la condicion de la biblioteca, solo poniendo nocion de integrar libros que necesitan ser reparados por el daño del tiempo"

"Menos mal que lo descubrieron a tiempo, ¿acaso fue la bibliotecaria actual quien lo descubrio?"

"De hecho..., ha sido el hermano menor del dragon gales"

La tension aumento un poco, "Me dices que uno de los hermanos ha encontrado algo relacionado con..."

"No parecia mostrar un interes real con los libros, al parecer los toma como libros de fantasia"

Es la platica de souna y rias al estar en esa sesion de ajedrez, con akeno y tsubaki que las acompañan, ambas con cierta mirada conflictiva por el tema de los libros

"Asi que ese rumor es cierto, el no tiene idea del mundo sobrenatural"

"Al parecer no, pero me temo que pronto lo sabra"

Con cierta intriga de las otras 3, rias pregunto, "¿Por que lo dices?, si por la reciente vigilancia de yuuto el no posee ninguna habilidad especial, aparte de su evidente tamaño y...aspecto, ademas de que no posee Sacred Gear alguno"

Ahí, souna se llevo la mano en la cara, sabia que de una forma u otra ella si o si tendria un interes en el, independientemente de su condicion

"No es por eso, es por mas rumores provenientes del director"

"¿Del director?"

"Si, por el caso de los laboratorios axion"

"Debido a que la mala practica que amado sufrio..."

**Es muy posible que fue intencionado**

**~Ese mismo tiempo, cerca del centro comercial**

'**Me sigue sorprendiendo que me haya costado muy poco todo lo que he comprado**'

No fui ahí unicamente por solo el papel y tinta

Fui a darme la vuelta a ese centro comercial

He bajado lo suficiente como para poder pasar por ese lugar, aparte que mis padres estan ocupados, hago varias cosas aparte aprovechando que estoy aquí

Durante este tiempo, y como Quincena, me dan cada tiempo cerca de 10,000 yenes cada cierto tiempo

Por ello teniendo 20,000 mas durante ese tiempo desde que estamos en la ciudad, mas lo que tengo dado por la academia y el extra de mi padre, teniendo cerca de 378,000 en total

O ahora siendo 295,500 yenes actualmente

Las cuales debieron de haber sido cerca de 118,700 yenes restantes, si no fuera por un simple hecho reciente

Descuentos de esos dias, y descuento extra derivado de la suerte

Normalmente la suerte en los juegos sirve para tener mayor probabilidad de salir de un estado problemático por si solo, o de poder dar daño critico, con el cual ayuda a debilitar mas rapidamente al contrincante

En este caso, tiene el efecto extra, poder hacer que haya descuentos en los objetos que vaya a comprar un recorte del precio real

Algo que seria raro por ejemplo en un cajero de una tienda de suministros, que por unas verduras, semillas y un poco de carne de vaca y aves, te den mas descuentos del que muchos estan ya acostumbrados

Se hizo extraño que nadie dijera algo del obvio descuento de precio, ni la cajera

Y comprobando que se tiene esa ventaja, se comprobo a través de poner puntos de estado, poniendo 4 en SUE, si esto hace que aumente y tenga una habilidad que ayude en cuestion de la suerte

Sucediendo lo que realmente no espero, mas los mensajes que lo leyo ayer por el cansancio de las ventajas obtenidas ese otro dia, y con lo cual, dio 4 mas en INT para comprobarlo

**Nombre: [Amado Cervantes Velásquez]**

**Edad: 17**

**Nivel: 28**

**Titulo: [Sobreviviente Suertudo/Guardian de Kuoh]**

**Rango: [Ceniza] [1]**

**PV: 3,018/3,018 [2]**

**PV Regen [En Combate ~ 402 * Min] / [Sin Combatir ~ 604 * Min]**

**MN: 7,738/7,738 [2]**

**MN Regen [En Combate ~ 1,032 * Min] / [Sin Combatir ~ 1,548 * Min]**

**VID: 115 (-58)**

**ENE: 106 (-53)**

**ATK: 75**

**DEF: 109 (+109)**

**VEL: 73 (-48)**

**INT: 100**

**WIS: 71**

**SUE: 50 (+50)**

**Puntos Extra: 67**

**Yenes: 332,000**

Lo cual multiplico casi 4.5 veces mi PV y mi MN de golpe, mas las habilidades que he obtenido desde ayer, que solo hicieron sorprenderme mas

**Debido a alcanzar 100 en VID, se ha obtenido un apoyo del 100% de ese estado, se ha dado una barra extra en la VID**

**Debido a alcanzar 100 en MN, se ha obtenido un apoyo del 100% de ese estado, se ha dado una barra extra en la MN**

...eso es realmente conveniente

Fue extraño ya que no lo entendi al principio, pero despues de ver ese mensaje me fije en mi MN, tenia 2 en vez de uno

Lo cual significa que:

En vez de tener 3,018, tengo realmente 6,036 de PV en total

Y en vez de tener 7,738, tengo realmente 15,476 de MN en total

**Debido a alcanzar 100 en DEF, se ha obtenido un apoyo del 100% de ese estado, la Defensa ya sea el tipo se ha multiplicado al triple del ya establecido**

Y aunque en ese momento me pregunte ¿Por qué me han cortado el DEF que tengo?, independientemente de esa ventaja que tengo, por lo menos, eso ha servido a saber que me ha ayudado a aumentar mi defensa gradualmente

**Debido a alcanzar 100 en INT, se ha obtenido un apoyo del 100% de ese estado, se ha adquirido una nueva habilidad**

**Gran Pensador [Intermedio] 0/20**

**Esta habilidad sirve porque el que lo tiene es alguien que tiene la vision de los primeros pensadores, lo cual permite que poniendose a estudiar el tema que este posea, ayuda drasticamente a subir esa especifica habilidad, incluso si los conocimientos de este son muy vagos**

Cada vez mas y mas me sorprende lo que obtengo, con este podria tener un gran avance por las artes de exorcismo que tengo tomandolo como ejemplo, ayudando a que temas que no conosca realmente pueda avanzar un poco siendo autodidacta de mi parte, aumentado mis niveles de INT si lo utilizo de manera correcta

**Debido a alcanzar 50 en SUE, se ha obtenido un apoyo del 100% de ese estado, se ha obtenido un 25% adicional en descuentos de objetos, mas un 25% en aumento de criticos, y un 5% en la posibilidad de salir por su cuenta de un estado problematico**

Esto me confirmo el hecho de que la SUE ayuda a ese tipo de opciones, ademas de que el num de suerte que ya poseo, esto lo aumenta ademas de **[Golpe de Suerte]**

Y para dar el toque de queda

**Felicidades, los 8 atributos han llegado al 50 en sus atributos, se ha ganado un 100% extra en todos los atributos**

Explicando el gran aumento de fuerza en todos los atributos, pero esto no ha acabado

Debido a el bajo peso obtenido, **[Riesgo de Grasa Excesiva]**, se ha transformado en** [Riesgo de Grasa Abundante]**

**[Riesgo de Grasa Abundante]: al tener demasiada grasa en su sistema corre el riesgo de morir si no tiene cuidado, el 50% de su VID y de su ENE es reducido, 100 % es agregado de su DEF Total, los daños fisicos son reducidos en un 200%**

Quedandome claro la razon de que la DEF extra se redujo considerablemente

En si es 'inconveniente' que haya bajado en cuestion de lo obtenido en DEF, pero tiene que suceder, no puedo tener tanta grasa en mi cuerpo

Pero al menos ha ayudado a obtener la siguiente habilidad

Debido a que se ha reducido mucho la cantidad de grasa obtenida, se ha desbloqueado la habilidad **[Alma Dominante]**

**[Alma Dominante]: En caso de entrar en un combate, y de que tu PV se encuentre menos del 5%, se añade temporalmente un 1000% en todos los estados y se cura al menos un 25% el PV que actualmente se tiene, hasta que se recupere al menos un 50% de la salud total desaparecerá el efecto de la habilidad**

Me siento un poco raro

Puedo entender lo de la DEF extra, mas no que tuviese esa habilidad pasiva extraña

Es conveniente en el aspecto de que mi vida peligre, ayudando a que pueda salir del embrollo rapidamente, pero tener que esperar a que peligre mi vida en ese punto, es peligroso

Prefiero no llegar a ese punto si puedo evitarlo

Volviendo al tema principal, por ahora tener un gran descuento debido a mi SUE, quise...aprovechar que tenia esa habilidad

¿Con que?

Antes de ir por tinta y papel, fui por libros

No de los que son para la escuela, sino de la casa

Tendre este poder, y quiero saber hasta que punto podria ser util en otras cosas que no sean combativas de momento

Por ello, fui por cosas simples, y que ayuden que mi tormento con mi padre que me pone como pinche en ayudarle en la construccion de esa palapa mas productiva

Carpintería, albañilería, herrería, cocina local (este es mas para mi y mi madre, mi padre cocina pero no comida japonesa), tambien algunos de manutención del hogar, como lavar, saber que esta dañado u oxidado, ese tipo de cosas

Si bien podria leerlo y caso cerrado, aparte que no puedo hacer eso por que me corren de la tienda de libros por no comprarlo, hay una estanteria en mi casa y tiene muy pocos libros

Ademas de eso, compre unos cuantos mangas

No es asi de productivo, pero independientemente de eso, sigo algunos autores que me interesan, algo que se me pego con el tiempo de estar aquí

Y si bien los podria leer en internet, es un gusto que he obtenido

Eso y que fueron aprobados por mi madre

Ya que hay algunos con contenido erotico un poco excesivo

Regañandome por ello, y no es mi culpa que muchos lectores les digan a los autores de los mismos que pongan muchisimos momentos del tipo lemon y lime cada ciertos capitulos

**[Estornudan cerca del 45%, no, 85% de los lectores de historias en internet]**

**[Estornuda tambien el autor]**

Pero es un hobby, sano, al menos no colecciono cosas eroticas como tal

**[Muchos pervertidos, ya sean en ese universo o en el multiverso estornudan fuertemente]**

Aun me sigue sorprendiendo lo barato que consegui todo, y que paresco una mula de carga en el proceso

No me aqueja por estar acostumbrado a cargar cosas pesadas, eso y que mis estadisticas estan altas

Esta la opcion de poder mandarlo al inventario

Pero no puedo

Por que estoy en un lugar muy concurrido

Eso y que me siento vigilado

Deteccion de peligro y sed de sangre se han activado ultimamente en varias ocaciones

Primero le pregunte a karax si habia un error o algo parecido, respondiendome que no, el mismo sistema actua con normalidad

Y como me muestra la direccion de donde viene, no he podido comprobar de quien viene, pero si quehan sido de puntos en donde uno puede pasar desapercivido

Una razon mas para estudiar lo reciente de **Onmyouji **que he obtenido, de lo cual he comprado tambien un par de libros acerca de ellos, no es como tal por lo que dicen sus portadas, ya que es mas del tipo leyendas de Japon, pero posiblemente podrian darme una idea de como es, intentar no cuesta nada

**~Tiempo mucho despues**

"Vamos, solo unas cuantas cubetas mas y ya, terminamos el 4to castillo"

"**Menos mal, no siento las manos**", '**o no las sentiria si no fuera por la resistencia fisica**'

Es tarde casi noche, en donde aprovechando que traje material y herramientas que vendian en el mismo callejon en donde encontre el papel y tinta, los 2 estamos terminando de hacer los castillos finales, amarrando tablas que mi padre consiguio de un vecino que solo les estorbaba

Sigo sintiéndome como exclavo/mula de carga, a pesar de todo esto, las habilidades que refuerzo son mas que eficientes con este tipo de trabajo duro y la lectura de los libros que fue rapido

**Habilidades adquiridas**

**Carpinteria [Menor] 2/10 **

**Talar, formar y embarnizar la madera a su gusto, con esto la creacion y reparacion de objetos hechos de madera se aumentan y mejora su calidad en mayor nivel de esta habilidad**

**Albañireria [Menor] 9/10**

**Desde los primeros 'albañiles' que usaron barro y paja, mas rocas cercanas del lugar, hicieron la primera choza del mundo, con el progreso de esta habilidad, se podra crear edificaciones de piedra y cemento a mayor escala, y mejor calidad que nuestros ancestros**

**Herreria [Menor] 3/10**

**La propia manipulacion de los metales a alta temperatura, que pueden llegar a ser desde objetos de ornamentacion hasta piezas de refuerzo de estructura, o armas como en la edad media, entre mejor habilidad, mejor calidad y dureza de los objetos que se produzcan**

**Liderazgo [Menor] 7/10**

**No solo es dar una palabreria de lo que se debe hacer a un puñado de personas, se debe de saber como manejar a las personas no siendo el que manda, sino el que sabe como dirigir a los demas, y con una mayor habilidad sera mejor la forma de dirigir**

**Cocina [Avanzado] 9/50**

**Basicamente es hechar todo lo comestible a una olla y esperar lo mejor, en la antigüedad, ahora se puede condimentar, hacer diferentes tecnicas de coccion y entre otros lo cual no solo da buen sabor, sino mejor aroma y aspecto atrayente, pero sobre todo, cumple el proposito de satisfacer el hambre, y mejora por entre mayor habilidad**

**Ha aumentado los niveles de la habilidad [Economia del Hogar], ahora es [Intermedio]**

**Ha aumentado los niveles de la habilidad [Artes Onmyouji], ahora es [Intermedio]**

**Ha aumentado los niveles de la habilidad [Fuinjutsu], ahora es [Menor]**

**Ha aumentado los niveles de la habilidad [Carisma], ahora es [Intermedio]**

**Ha aumentado los niveles de la habilidad [Seduccion], ahora es [Intermedio]**

**Ha aumentado los niveles de la habilidad [Voz del Habla], ahora es [Intermedio]**

Esos ultimos 3 aumentos ha sido de un libro intitulado 'Como ser un buen lider', por alguna razon me avergüenza, me sorprende, y me da cosa al saber ese tipo de habilidades que utilizan los que son casi conocidos como los mejores lideres de las empresas, los mismos que dieron sus ideas en ese libro

Y son pocas de las habilidades que subieron de nivel, no el nivel de maestria

El de cocina no me sorprende, ya que es de las cosas que me han obligado a pulso a aprender, junto a otras tareas, aparte de los idiomas

Tambien, esto me sorprende en todo lo que esos libros mencionan, que sin cierta informacion previa no tienen sentido

Ya que en esos libros de exorcismo, la informacion es vaga, pero gracias a gran pensador, pude unir ideas que podrian relacionarse y por ello el nivel y aumento de todas las habilidades aumento de golpe

Es extraño, como si todas mis ideas de ese momento se ordenaran, si las tratara de interpretar, los cables de un servidor de red, se conectara a varios puertos de otros servidores y computadoras, o lo que estuviese conectado, dando mas interpretacion, informacion, traslado y recopilacion de todo lo aprendido

Dandome a entender cosas que no habia tomado en cuenta antes

Por ello, cosas como la costruccion de esa palapa en el patio trasero va a un gran ritmo, de facil 2 meses de que este listo se reduciría d semanas, mucho mas rapido si no llueve tanto en este mes

...tambien por ello, debo de tener cuidado en lo que aprendo, al menos en algunos aspectos, si bien el conocimiento es poder, puede ser uno que pueda ser muy peligroso si no se manipula bien

En cuanto a mi elemento de fuego, debe de haber una manera usarlo, pero en caso de emergencia, ya que no es normal para alguien comun usar sus dedos como encendedor de la lumbre, menos que lo use para espectaculos, al menos si es tragafuego o mago (de los de trucos de magia)

Y por lo que he encontrado, es muy posible poder hacerlo sin la necesidad de que los vecinos piensen que hay un incendio o alguien que este lanzando un lanzallamas en su propia casa, eso y tomar precauciones para no incendiar la casa, el cesped, o el pequeño bosque que hay en el patio trasero en el proceso

"¡Ya mijo, Justo, es hora de cenar, mañana siguen con la construccion si quieren!"

"**Si ma**"

"Ya vamos amor"

~Al dia siguiente

...no pense que realmente sucediera, ya lo dice el dicho, cuidado con lo que deseas

¿Por que?

"¡KYAAAAAAA!"

"¡Rapido, entren!"

"¡Mi paraguas!"

"¡Mi ensayo!"

"¡Mi ropa interior sale volando!"

Por eso

'Tlaloc ha soltado su furia el dia de hoy'

A pocas cuadras de llegar a la academia, se esta cayendo el cielo, literalmente

Agarre mi paraguas por si acaso, no, me equivoque, ya que en mi caso, y no es broma, es una sombrilla de los que se ponen en las mesas de playa para que me cubra

Pero como no hay una decente por el momento para mi, es un impermeable modificado

Es muy grande, y extendido sera muy bueno para que pueda parchar una parte del techo de la escuela si es que fuera necesario

Me cubre completamente, y paresco de esos pescadores en altamar durante una gran tormenta

Excepto el hecho que considerando mi aspecto actual, soy la razon de muchos de los gritos de la academia estos momentos

Una parte de ellos, los demas de alumnos que se apuran a ir a la academia de inmediato por el chubasco que hace que se bañen sin jabon en medio de la 'via publica', 'privada' para los que estan dentro de la academia

"¡Rapido!, ¡Adentro!", y ahí va el director, el cual este en parte me utiliza como muro anti viento con un par de alumnas mas, en lo que otro cierra el porton para evitar que alguien o algo se meta en esta 'tormenta', por el rayo que acaba de tronar

**(Desde mi punto de vista, algunas cosas no se pueden hacer incluso si son seres sobrenaturales, he dicho)**

**~Unos 20 min despues**

**[Repito, todo el personal y alumnado reportese a los lugares mas centrados y techado de la academia, nadie saldra de esta hasta que pase la tormenta, al personal que se ha llamado, ¡reportarse a la oficina del director de inmediato!]**

"Lo que faltaba, hoy era el entrenamiento de practica antes del partido de la otra escuela de mañana"

"Olvida eso, las plantas que pusimos a experimentar estaran arruinadas"

"¿Se preocupan por plantas?, he oido que algunos techos de la escuela estan goteando, podria haber inundaciones"

"He oido que el principe kiba esta atrapado en la ORC con los de su club"

"¡OOOOHHHHH, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

'**En definitiva todos tienen claro lo que debe de preocupar mas**'

Pensaba amado con una gota de sudor por muchas de sus compañeras y otras chicas de la escuela

Por lo visto, se ha formado una tormenta tropical de gran fuerza en la escuela, y es fuerte por que se ha oido ventanas romperse, y un par de ramas y otras cosas chocando con los edificios

Tambien he oido que hay otros lugares como el club de tennis o el de la pisina que hay chicos atrapados, por sus practicas matutinas

'**...por suerte, y espero que sea asi, no podria empeorar, digo, solo es cuestion de que pase la tormenta**'

**[(*Radio), Y en las noticias del clima, un choque violento de aire caliente y frio ha provocado una fuerte tormenta que esta azotando varias ciudades, si bien es considerado tormenta tropical, esta fuertemente recomendado que nadie salga de los edificios, por las inundaciones que hay en algunos lugares de la ciudad]**

'**siento que he hablado de mas antes, menos mal que mis padres iban a salir de la casa mas tarde, y que nuestro hogar esta en una especie de colina evitando inundaciones**'

Mientras todo esto pasa, muchos estamos en salones que estan con algunos clubs, por lo espacioso de estos, y que no dan con ventanas, como armarios, salones que guardan material extra, algunos a laboratorios, otros en el gimnasio, la presidenta souna permitio algunos en el consejo estudiantil

En los que no pudieron ser llevados hasta adentro estan tapando sus respectivas ventanas, por si estas se rompen, ya van unas cuantas que se han...

"¡Ayuda!, que alguien nos..."

'**¿?**'

En mi caso, estoy con varias alumnas que nos quedamos en el primer piso dentro del edificio principal, en el almacen de muebles escolares, escritorio de profesores, butacas, pisarrones para tiza, tambien un poco de madera rota y metal roto

Como son de buen tamaño no los han tirado, y los cuales agarre poco para con los muebles tapar las ventanas, y hacer palanca para evitar que se caiga y no se meta el aire de afuera, por si se rompen mas ventanas

Y de las pocas aberturas, veo que hay un par de chicas afuera, cerca de los pocos arboles del patio principal, aferrandose a el

...una mala idea si es que llegase un rayo a caer en ese lugar

'…'

…

'**...**'

**...**

'**Se que estoy a punto de arrepentirme, pero no puedo ignorar esto, ¿verdad?**'

**Estas en lo cierto**

'**Solo hazlo karax, ya vere que hago sobre la marcha**'

**Entre lluvia y viento muy fuertes**

**Es verdad que uno no deberia de hacer de 'heroe', pero tienes el titulo de Guardian de Kuoh, bueno, a ponerse en marcha Guardian**

**Objetivo: Rescata a 20 alumnos como minimo, tapa cerca de 15 adverturas, ayuda a todo el que necesite una mano**

**Recompensa: Aumento de Rep en ciertos individuos, ?, ?, ?, ?**

**Secreto: ?**

**Fallo: La Rep Variara dependiendo de la cantidad de objetivos que se cumplan, no deben de fallar los 3 puntos**

'**ya decia yo, pero eso significa que debo hacer cosas**'

Por un lado, estoy con una gran cantidad de chicas con ciertos nervios, en otro, parece que hay mas de unos cuantos alumnos ahí afuera, que necesitan llegar a la de ya al edificio

Lo que me choca un poco es que no hay una opcion de rechazar la mision asi como asi

'**Solo espero que no...**'

**~15 min despues**

'**...sea tan dificil**'

**Habilidad obtenida**

**Resistencia al viento [Menor] 1/10**

**Que soplen y que resoplen, con la resistencia al viento ademas del elemento este no te movera, o te dañara tan facilmente, entre mejor la habilidad ni un huracan o algo peor te hara volar por los aires**

"M-muchas gracias"

"Si si si, gracias, ahora, ¿A dónde nos vamos?"

"**Hay un salon que esta reforzado, todavia hay un poco de cupo, vayan ahí ahora**", dijo amado señalando el salon en donde el estaba hace poco

Ellas asintieron y se fueron de volada

Ademas de tener esa nueva habilidad, algunas mas han aumentado

Se que no es responsabilidad mia, y no deberia de hacer esto, pero que se le puede hacer, personalmente no puedo dejarlos ahí

Si, asi subire mis habilidades y puede que me ayude a aprender un par mas

Pero fuera de eso, no puedo dejar que alguien siga ahí en ese feo clima

'**Va a ser un dia muy largo**'

**~En el gymnasio, un tiempo despues**

**[Al personal disponible, mas algunos voluntarios, vayan a ayudar a reforzar ventanas y limpiar salones que puedan albergar a mas personas, los demas, quedense en donde estan, la tormenta pasara muy pronto]**

'Mientras mas rapido, mejor, que este chico esta lastimado'

Pensaba mientras sostenia a un alumno que se lastimo la pierna durante la tormenta, con otras 2 chicas y un chico que se quedaron en uno de los rincones, los cuales se quedaron a velar por el

Son buenos chicos

"Disculpe", me trata de llamar la atencion una de las chicas, "la enfermeria se encuentra para alla"

"**Si**", Le respondi a la muchacha, que se fue detrás de su amiga, "**Pero con la tormenta se traslado a la sala de musica, mas espacioso y con algunos heridos de paso**"

"Oh"

"Gracias por ayudarnos a moverlo, el agua nos impidia llevarlo dentro"

"**No hay problema, mejor a que se quedaran afuera con el clima como esta**"

Con estos, son los ultimos chicos que cumplen los 20, algunos con fracturas, otros con lesiones bajas debido a objetos que les cayo desde el cielo

Y un par que rescate, y a la par, rescate a una joven que iba a ser violada por estos 2

No importa la situacion, si hay oportunidad, muchos aprovechan para sacar ventaja

Es la tercera vez que sucede, y en el mismo dia

Por ello, un poco los voluntarios, por que fui directamente con el director despues de traer a la novena y al octavo, viendo pocos chicos tratando de hacer ese tipo de cosas aquí

Estos estan retenidos en los salones vigilados por profesores para evitar que hagan algo mas

Lo cual dudan un poco

Bueno, no fueron cooperadores, y aunque es abusar un poco de mi fuerza, no iba a permitir que les hiciera daño a las chicas

Unos cuantos moretones y dientes despostillados a algunos de ellos

El director me dio luz verde desde mi 7ma salida del edificio para tratar de buscar mas alumnos, y cosas que nos ayudaran a reforzar algunas ventanas y techos, por suerte, y con tablas y clavos se ha reparado grandes areas de interes

Eso y..., que me cai de golpe

A una habitacion muy tetrica 2 pisos abajo

En donde encontre..., algo que en cierta manera me alegra encontrar, y a la par, me sigue asqueando...

**~Minutos antes**

"Por favor, ayudame a mover a ese chico a la colchoneta"

"Todavia me sorprende como llegamos a estar usando las colchonetas de esa forma"

"**Pues no es como si tuvieramos otra opcion, ya no nos quedan camas y se esta filtrando el agua, debemos apurarnos**"

En mis salidas, las cuales me llamaron la atencion por salir de esa forma por el clima, me lleve las colchonetas del uno de los cuartos del salon retirado del gym, en donde para poder poner a los heridos, y poder trasladarlos mas facilmente

"Creo que ese es el ultimo"

"Menos mal, ahora falta reforzar estas ventanas"

Dijo la enfermera, para despues teniendo el martillo en mano y agarrando un poco de la madera que me trajeir a la ventana para taparla con clavos

"¿No seria mejor esperar a mas alumnos?, se que puedes taparlo pero es muy grande como para que puedas soportar"

***Sonidos de martillo y clavos, mas un par de min despues**

"**Listo, solo espero que la lluvia no empeore**"

"Gracias por ayudarnos, el consejo tiene las manos ocupadas"

"**Es de esperarse yura-san, ¿y las maestras ya se retiraron?**"

"Dijeron que salio algo en uno de los salones, fueron a ver por si necesita atencion medica mientras reforzabas las ventanas"

'**Con este clima no me sorprende, pero que haya empeorado de esta manera...**'

"Tambien me dijeron que hay mas equipo de primeros auxilios por uno de los muebles, pero no los encuentro...", dijo la peliazul buscando en algunos de los muebles del cuarto

"**...creo que se donde estan, deja reviso por donde esta mojado**", '**y solo espero que no me moje mas de lo que ya estoy**', esto es por que uno de los lados del salon se sumio un poco, y el piso esta un poco quebradizo

No habria problema con ello, exceptuando una cosa sin importancia

Para muchos sin importancia, para mi si, que me cai de bajada libre 2 pisos

"**Q-que...**"

Fue lo unico que se escucho antes de un fuerte quejido en el piso, y hasta que amado cayo hasta abajo

**~Momentos antes**

En la azotea de la escuela del edificio principal, parte del consejo estudiantil esta en el techo, rukuro y tomoe estan para reemplazar a momo y yura mientras souna y tsubaki junto a las que estan apenas llegando tratan de reducir el impacto de la tormenta con magia, en especial por que souna, o como otros la conocen, sona, tienen alto control sobre el elemento de agua

"¿...y la escuela esta presentando varios daños estructurales?, ¿Por qué no nos dimos cuenta antes?"

"El anterior rector falsificaba los reportes de estado de la revision de la estructura, y en parte es mi culpa, sabia que pocas partes de la academia estan viejas pero sin importancia"

"Menos mal que revise bien el viejo edificio, y como no se puede usar magia fuera de donde estoy, espero que no tengas mas problemas"

"Eso espero rias, por suerte, el joven amado nos ha estado ayudando con los alumnos"

"¿Amado?, pense que habiamos quedado en no tratar de tener mucho contacto con el"

"Y no lo tengo, no mucho, pero el ha estado saliendo afuera de este clima, trayendo a los chicos que quedaron en la lluvia, y reforzando muchas de las ventanas y algunas puertas"

"...entiendo, ¿pero por que se esta esforzando tanto?, es muy raro que alguien salga por voluntad propia, y mas de que quiera ayudar a la academia"

"Segun mi torre y mi obispo el solo quiere ayudar, no tiene otro motivo, aunque al principio se me hizo realmente extraño una cosa, su aura magica parece que ha aumentado cuando tuve contacto fisico con el, al ayudarme con los alumnos que estuvieron en la tormenta"

"¿Su aura?, ¿no se supone que el no tiene idea alguna del mundo sobrenatural?"

"...talvez sea que al bajar drasticamente de peso su circulacion, incluyendo la magica que corre naturalmente en todos los humanos de este regulando, aunque debo admitir que es un poco mas alta del promedio"

"...por cierto sona, ¿cuanto mas terminaran en socabar la tormenta?, que a la larga dañara parte de la ciudad"

"Ese es otro tema, la tormenta no es natural"

"¿como?"

"Esta es provocada por magia"

"¡Por magia!, ¡Quieres decir que alguien lanzo una tormenta a toda la ciudad!"

"Si, y no, es por medio japon, y la fuente es en otra ciudad al norte de Kuoh, algunas de mis piezas y yo estamos turnandonos para reducir la fuerza de la tormenta, y para ayudar en la academia"

"vere si puedo mandar a akeno por alla, hay que evitar que siga causando mas estragos el cli..."

***Inserte crujido de madera y la caida de un objeto voluminosos com silbido **

***Inserte una fuerte sacudida que mueva cerca de 200 metros del epicentro**

Con ese golpe fuerte, ella y sus piezas fueron abruptamente interrumpidas en sus circulos magicos

"¡Pero que es lo que ha pasado!"

"¡¿Un terremoto?!"

**~7 minutos despues de que amado se dio en toda la ma...**

"Estas segura que fue aqui"

"Acabo de llegar, ¡¿Que amado se cayo en esta habitacion?!"

"Si maestra Lunatique, donde el estaba parado donde se quebro el piso, no estamos seguros de como esta el fisicamente"

"Aqui esta el botiquin y el unos mas trajeron la camilla de ser necesario"

"Mira que caer de tan alto, y que no estaba en buena condicion el piso"

"¿Como que no estaba en buena condicion?, ¿acaso su peso no fue la causa de la caida?"

Mientras la platica de los presentes seguia, yura aprovechando su nueva fuerza aprovecho para romper el candado del cuarto para poder pasar a donde posiblemente se dio en toda la ma..., digo, cayo con fuerza amado

"Listo, ya esta abierto"

"Entendido, dejanos pasar para ver como esta el"

"Porfavor"

"E-esperen, dejenme pasar tambien, se un poco de primeros auxilios"

El equipo de 'rescate' entraba por donde posiblemente es el cuarto que el moreno cayo, los 2 integrantes del consejo hablaban afuera

"¿Crees que este bien?"

"No lo se momo, he visto que es muy resistente, pero para care de tan alto, y llevarse 2 pisos mas, facilmente debe de tener alguna fractura"

"Solo espero que este bien, al menos para que no tenga problemas nuestra Kaichou"

***golpes de puerta**

"**¿Hola, hay alguien aca afuera?**"

**[¿Eh?]**

Las 2 se sacaron de onda por el ruido que se hace, de la puerta de al lado

"Acaso el..."

**[¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE/KYAAAAAAAAAAA?!]**

**[¡¿Eh?!]**

De un lado, parece que han oido a amado en la puerta izquierda, en la derecha donde entraron los voluntarios y la profesora de biologia pegaron un ruido muy fuerte

"Ve a donde los demas entraron, yo ire a revisar el cuarto de al lado"

La albina asintio, dejando a la peliazul romper el candado de la puerta de la habitacion a su izquierda

Al abrirlo, vio algunos muebles destruidos, agua que cae sobre un objeto, siendo amado que esta sobre el piso podrido de donde cayo atrapado por los escombros

"**Ah, que bueno que si me oyeron, ¿me podrias ayudar?, creo que quede atorado por la madera**"

Se puede ver a amado con algunos bloques de madera que estan haciendo palanca y lo retienen, como apenas acaba de volver en si por la caida, no ha intentado salir aun

"S-si, espera un momento", aun ella no se acostumbra del todo en estar cerca de el, a pesar que ha bajado drasticamente de peso es ciertamente intimidante

Con esto, yura de poco a poco, y aprovechando que hay partes que amado no puede ver a simple vista, quebrajo partes de donde esta atrapado amado con fuerza bruta, alegando que es por la madera podrida

Pero en la ultima parte...

"Ya casi esta, deja que pueda mover este mueble mas"

"**Ten cuidado, creo que la pared esta un poco debil**"

"Ahi vamos, un poco mas..."

***Crujido de madera**

"List..."

***Mas crujido de madera, se cae la pared**

**[¡Kyaaaaa.../Cuidado!]**

Se escucha un fuerte golpe y cosas que se han caido con varios trozos de madera, la pared vencida, siendo yura y amado estos ultimos cayendo

En el proceso de esto, amado rapidamente abrazo a yura para evitar que le cayesen pedazos de madera a ella

"**Haaa, acaso esto no puede empeorar**", ya que no podria salir nada mas de toda esta situacion

"¿...eres tu amado-kun?"

Los 2 que estan en el suelo vieron para arriba, estaba la señorita Tearju, Momo, algunos que son los voluntarios, la vicepresidenta Tsubaki, y la enfermera Ryoukou

"**Si...**", deje medio adolorido por el guamaso que me di hace unos minutos, "**...¿por que tienen esas caras?**"

Pregunte por la expresion de los presentes, entre conflictiva, asqueada, aterrada y molesta

Al tratar de reincorporarme ayudando de paso a yura, me conteste por mi mismo

**~Al presente**

'**Quien diria que nos fueramos a encontrar todo eso...**', pensando por lo que uno realmente no se imaginaria encontrar en la escuela

Debido a que yo cai hasta el sotano, donde se guardan cosas que no son necesarias en la escuela, de un par de años como minimo

Y como la estructura es algo distinta que la de arriba, abrieron donde pensaron que el estaba

Solo para encontrar la razon por la que en un salon, ya sea que esten o no heridos, encerrados varios alumnos, mas hombres que mujeres, el profesor de educacion fisica y el de derecho, mas el de quimica

Un salon amplio, donde habia todo tipo de cosas, fotos, documentos, computadoras, y sobre todo, unas 3 alumnas en sillas, mas otras 4 en jaulas

Para resumir, una especie de operación en donde esa cantidad de personas seguian, secuestraban, drogaban y al final chantajeaban a las alumnas para gose propio

Un profesor vigilándolos, otro con algunos reactivos preparando las drogas, y el ultimo con algunos alumnos, en especial los que son afines a fotografia y computadora, dejandoles claro que no revelaran nada

Por eso, y aprovechando que estaban mas preocupados con la tormenta, fueron inmovilizados de inmediato

Algunos en los cuales apoye evitando que escaparan o que trataran de tomar rehenes

Pero al final, estan en el cuarto amarrados, y con las chicas encerradas liberadas, ya que algunas de ellas estaban desde unas horas mas temprano hasta casi un par de dias, por los componentes en su sistema, según la profesora mikado

Y en lo que terminaron en quedar aislados a esos tipos, fui de nuevo a la tormenta, evitando un pocos los regaños de souna que se oian por la academia, esta furiosa

**Lo cual aumento de paso mi deteccion de peligro y sed de sangre, al igual que control de nervios**

No pense que alguien podria ser realmente aterradora, incluso por ello hasta se volvieron avanzado esas habilidades

...si llego a ver su nivel, y las habilidades de ella, al menos me asegurare de llevarme bien con ella

De todas formas, no es como que cause mas problemas de lo que ya tengo

Por que si, me llamo la atencion el director de andar saliendo durante este clima

Sigo preguntandome por que el se cambio su nombre de Makoto a director, literalmente

Bueno, cada quien es libre de escoger su nombre, escuche uno que se llamo Armando Paredez Icazas, y siempre pensaron que fue su apodo de albañil

Cuando en realidad es enfermero, y aun lo seguian llamando maestro de obras hasta que se cambio de nombre

Y aunque el nombre de Gelipin sigue dandome duda de ese nombre que decidio, ahora solo piensan que es su apodo en vez de su nombre, lo cual le ha dificultado un poco que lo tomen en serio

Menos mal Francisco le ha ayudado a meterlo en un hospital de estados unidos, en donde si le toman mas en cuenta su nombre, pensando que es europeo

En fin, despues de ese asunto, y un tiempo mas tarde, en donde ya eran cerca de las 7:30 de la noche, el clima terrible por fin ceso

No falto decir nada mas, los respectivos profesores y alumnos fueron procesados, los demas llevados a sus casas o a los muy pocos al hospital

Y un aviso del director de que las clases estaran suspendidas al menos una semana como minimo

**[Al menos esto pense hasta una cosa que paso por mi mente]**

Estoy en mi cama

Solo que no recuerdo como llegue hasta aquí

Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue...

No recuerdo nada

¿Por que?

Se que poco despues me fui a mi casa, mis padres siempre si se quedaron refugiados en la casa cuando azoto el clima

Aparte de eso no recuerdo nada

Tal vez seria por el cansancio, o algo por el estilo

Eso pense hasta ver mis mensajes de todo lo obtenido durante todo ese alocado dia

***Las habilidades siguientes han subido de nivel**

**Seduccion [Intermedio] 14/20 **

**Voz del habla [Intermedio] 15/20 **

**Carisma [Avanzado] 2/50 **

**Acciones Medicas [Avanzado] 3/50 **

**Entrenamiento [Intermedio] 14/20 **

**Detección de Peligro [Avanzado] 4/50 **

**Resistencia Bacteriana [Avanzado] 1/50 **

**Resistencia Virulenta [Avanzado] 1/50 **

**Resistencia al Agua [Avanzado] 5/50 **

**Resistencia a la Electricidad [Intermedio] 17/20 **

**Resistencia a los Elementos [Avanzado] 1/50 **

**Resistencia al viento [Intermedio] 11/20 **

**Sed de Sangre [Avanzado] 3/50 **

**Control de Nervios [Intermedio] 13/20 **

**Liderazgo [Intermedio] 11/20**

**Carpinteria [Intermedio] 12/20 **

**Elemento Fuego [Intermedio] 7/20**

**Completado**

**Al final el objetivo fue cumplido, ahora se actualizara el material de la biblioteca**

**Objetivo: escribe una nocion para actualizar el material de libros de la biblioteca, OK**

**Secreto: Quedate con los libros de las artes de exocismo japones para mayor investigacion, Fallido**

**Recompensa: Rep aumentada con Saori, ahora esta en [Muy Buena], Rep aumentada con el consejo estudiantil, ahora es [Buena], Rep con yura ahora es [Buena], Rep con 'Souna' ahora es [Buena], Rep con Tsubaki ahora es [Buena], Rep con Mabui ahora es [Buena], Rep con [?] ahora es [Buena]**

**Ahora habra mayor material y mejor instalacion de la biblioteca**

'**Esto fue de la mision de la biblioteca, y todavia hay mas debajo de la consola**'

**Completado**

**Un guardian siempre esta alerta, y lo has comprobado dando motivo para el titulo que pocos aceptan en la academia**

**Objetivo: Rescata a 20 alumnos como minimo, tapa cerca de 15 adverturas, ayuda a todo el que necesite una mano, OK**

**Secreto: Encuentra y elimina a los que han estado acosando a las mujeres de la academia, OK**

**Recompensa: A todos los que conoces, sube mucho la Rep de los que estan afiliados a la Academia de Kuoh, 40 puntos de Estado, 10, 000 Exp, Experiencia en habilidades aumentadas por 2**

**R. Secreta: Mayor Rep ganada con los alumnos de Kuoh, los que fueron arrestados ya no estan afiliados a la Academia y la Rep de estos se han establecido automaticamente en [Muy Mala]**

'**Esta es de lo de la tormenta, pero aquí es donde se pone raro, la 3ra mision, una que la que no estaba enterado**'

**Completado**

**Las acciones de hace tiempo son las repercusiones del mañana, por suerte, has podido lidiar con ellas por ahora, nadie se esperaria enfrentarse a un gurpo tan grande despues de un terrible clima**

**Objetivo: Resiste el asalto de los Tigres Blancos y de los Tiburones Osados [35/35]**

**Secreto: Vence a los maleantes en menos de 10 min, Ahuyenta a la 'Abominacion'**

**Recompensa: Aumento de la habilidad de Combate Cuerpo a Cuerpo, Aumento de la habilidad Combate Con Objetos, Aumento de la habilidad Combate con Arma a Corta Distancia**

**R. Secreta: 200,000 EXP, Habilidad Elemental Obtenida, Rep aumentada con [?]**

'¡**Espera un momento!, ¡¿A que te refieres con una embosca...?!**'

"**¡AARGH!**"

'**¿Que...?**'

Al dejar de lado la consola, vi mi cuerpo

Mi mano derecha esta vendada, el brazo izquierdo, con vendas y sigue doliendo bastante, el pecho igualmente cubierto, al igual que la pierna derecha

Ademas, siento vendajes en la cabeza por lo apretado de mi cabeza

'**¿Que demonios paso durante ese lapso de tiempo ayer?**'

***Sonidos fuertes seguida de un azoton de puerta**

"¡¿Estas bien amado?!"

Vi a la entrada de la puerta, ahí esta mi madre con media farmacia

"Dios mio, que bueno que has despertado", dijo mientras sacaba el botiquin grande

"**Si, aunque sigo adolorido de lo de ayer**"

"Yo aun sigo sin creer que te cayo un arbol y algunos escombros"

'**...¿eh?**'

"**¿Fue un arbol?**", pregunte por lo dicho por mi madre, no es que contradiga la consola, pero no cambia el hecho de que en mi estado dice que estoy al nivel 34

Eso y las habilidades nuevas que este menciona mas abajo

"Si, me hablaron del hospital no hace mucho, y yo pedi que me ayudaran a llevarte aquí a la casa, has estado cerca de 2 dias inconsciente, ademas que nos alegra que saliste ileso en la tormenta"

"**Si, ileso...**", dije recordando la caida en la enfermeria, un momento, ¿2 dias?

"Tambien he oido que en una semana estaria cerrado la academia por reparaciones"

"Si, esta tambien ha sufrido daños en pocas partes, supongo que es cuestion de tiempo para que terminen las reparaciones por completo"

"**¿Y no has oido nada mas?**"

"Solo eso, y que se despidio profesores y alumnos por alboroto y daño de propiedad"

'**alboroto y daño de propiedad, ¿eh?**'

Definitivamente algo paso ayer despues de que me fui a la casa, ademas de que no se menciona las alumnas que fueron...

Podria entender eso, por la mala imagen que se daria por lo que ha sucedido en la academia

Aunque no creo que en menos de una semana quede la academia, lo digo por que minimo se necesitari semanas mas por algunas secciones muy debiles

Y en lo que mi madre me cambiaba algunos vendajes, y dandome diferente medicina aparte de la que ya estoy tomando, sigo viendo lo obtenido

Gane los siguientes puntos de estadistica por lo hecho en la escuela durante la tormenta y la 'pelea' que no recuerdo

**15 VID, 17 ENE, 22 ATK, 21 DEF, 13 VEL, 10 INT, 12 WIS Y 5 SUE**

Ademas de **3 ATK **que agrege para que este se volviera 100 y me diera una ventaja extra

**Habilidades Obtenidas**

**Elemento Agua [Muy Menor] 0/5**

**El elemento de la hidratacion y en parte de la vida, no solo puede servir para humedecer y apagar fuego, se puede sacar mayor ventaja cuando la habilidad sea de mayor nivel**

**Combate con Objetos [Menor] 8/10 **

**Desde una rama hasta una espada u otro tipos de objetos que se usan para pelear, entre mayor sea el nivel de la habilidad, mejor manejo y provecho de los objetos usados en combate**

**Combate con Arma a Corta Distancia [Intermedio] 1/20**

**Ya sea un pequeño cuchillo o una escopeta, entre mejor sea esta habilidad, sera mayor daño que pueda ser proporcionado con armas a corta distancia**

**Evasion [Menor] 2/10**

**En pocas palabras evitar que seas dañado por el oponente, moviendote en el momento indicado evitando el daño que se aproxime, la mejora de esta habilidad permitiria una mejora en la misma, y hasta la posibilidad de evitar o reducir el daño en ataques en los que es imposible esto**

'En cuestion de pelea me beneficia muchisimo'

Sigo sin entender lo que sucedió, si, tuve una especie de enfrentamiento, que derivo a usar mi elemento de fuego en el proceso

Y dice algo sobre ahuyentar a una abominacion

¿Acaso eso fue lo que me obligo a usar mi poder de fuego?

Ademas de que poseo ahora elemento de agua, se que llovio bastante, pero no creo que sea la razon por la cual me la diesen

Debe de ser por la mision que 'supuestamente' hice

A pesar de seguir sin recordar nada

Al menos que..., ¡amnesia!

O algo derivado a un hechizo para borrar la memoria, eso tendria sentido, ya que como se esta viendo, si me borran la memoria, la consola de todas formas registra las misiones y las habilidades obtenidas

Aunque cosas como conversaciones no esta registrado

Eso seria de mucha ayuda para saber que fue lo que sucedió, por que de ser asi, sabria a lo que me estoy enfrentando, si la abominacion me dejo de esta forma, es realmente urgente fortalecerme en ese sentido

De ahí amado vio a donde esta el escritorio, donde estan muchos bonches de papeles y la tinta

'**En cuanto me recupere, tendre que ponerme serio en aumentar mis habilidades, por mi bien...**'

Ahí vio a su madre que cambiaba el vendaje de la pierna, **'y para proteger tambien a mis padres de ser necesario**'

**Debido a aumentar a 100 en ATK, se ha obtenido un aumento del 100%, los ataques se multiplicaran al triple**

**[Fin de la transmision]**

Pues de poco a poco, pero va avanzando, parece como si fuese cortado de corbata esa pelea, pero al no tener resistencia mental ni fisica tardara un tiempo en recuperarse por completo, al igual que se puede ver que mentalmente es debil

Lo cual para un gamer es muy peligroso al no saber que sucedio ese dia exactamente que hiciste una mision que no recuerdas

**Nombre: [Amado Cervantes Velásquez]**

**Edad: 17**

**Nivel: 34**

**Titulo: [Sobreviviente Suertudo/Guardian de Kuoh]**

**Rango: [Ceniza] [1]**

**PV: 3,510/3,510 [2]**

**PV Regen [En Combate ~ 468 * Min] / [Sin Combatir ~ 702* Min]**

**MN: 8,626/8,626 [2]**

**MN Regen [En Combate ~ 1,150 * Min] / [Sin Combatir ~ 1,725 * Min]**

**VID: 130 (-65)**

**ENE: 123 (-62)**

**ATK: 100**

**DEF: 130 (+130)**

**VEL: 86 (-58)**

**INT: 110**

**WIS: 83**

**SUE: 55 (+55)**

**Puntos Extra: 94**

**Yenes: 295,500**


	4. Capitulo 4: Preludio de una Guerra 1

_**[GreenSan 18 Transmitiendo como prueba: Montaña Andante…]**_

**[Transmitiendo Arco 1: ¿Qué demonios sucede?]**

**[Arco 1: ¿Qué demonios sucede?: Cap 4: Preludio de una Guerra 1]**

_**[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea]**_

_**[Los derechos de estos personajes, aparte de unos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales]**_

_**[nada mas, nada menos, y con frio por la altura donde ando]**_

_**;(**_

_**[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]**_

'hmm...'

*Crack

'me lleva'

Se ve a amado en su respectivo lugar de alimentacion debajo del arbol del colegio, 2 semanas despues de lo ocurrido en la escuela, y de su respectiva 'pelea' que aun no recuerda del todo lo que ha sucedido

De momento y con molestias debido a que no es capaz de momento de comer apropiadamente, en el sentido de poder usar bien su mano derecha

La izquierda es saludable excepto por el detalle de que no es su mano dominante

Lo cual se resolvio al aprender esa habilidad y volverse ambidiestro, y si, se volvio una habilidad

A veces es algo facil solucionar ciertos problemas cotidianos con los poderes que vuelven la vida como un videojuego, con la excepcion de que si mueres te quedas muerto

...no es como si hay algun hecho definitivo que realmente quedes muerto, pero no es que lo vaya a querer descubrir, ya que hasta el momento desconozco si soy capaz de crear checkpoints en puntos de decisión importantes

Y aun con todo esto, las habilidades actuales solo permiten recuperar los puntos de vida y el mana

Mas no hay cosa como tal de evitar daños del mismo cuerpo humano, en este caso, una especie de regeneracion de la salud humana que me permita poder recuperarme de mejor manera huesos rotos y musculos desgarrados

Tomando en cuenta el estado como lo dejaron y mas la grasa que tengo esta dificultando bastante lav velocidad de curacion de los diferentes miembros afectados de mi organismo

La cual ahora aparte que sus padres le han dado un poco de alimentacion mas nutritiva y algo grasosa con la intension de ayudarlo a que se pueda recuperar mejor

Su mano derecha sigue siendo debil y aun se necesita de muletas por los daños de su pierna izquerda

Por suerte, bajo de kilos en vez de subir siendo 3 kilos

Al menos debe de esperar 4 dias mas para que esas partes de su cuerpo se recuperen por completo

Sus sospechas fueron ciertas en unas cosas en referente a entidades sobrenaturales que han alterado lo sucedido en ese dia

Lo que algunos de la academia si saben y es verdad que recuerdan que el ayudo a que se evitara mas daño a partes de la escuela

Lo falso que la tormenta fue mas fuerte de lo estimado al punto que hizo que dañaran gravemente la estructura

Muchas partes del colegio sufrieron daños mayores similares del que hubo partes que no repararon y ni hablar en que condiciones estara el viejo edificio si se vieron las cosas en el nuevo

Bueno el mas nuevo que su apertura no lleva mas de 10 años

Y que los libros dados fueron de una bodega que se encontraba cerca del viejo edificio, la cual derrumbaron por ser ya realmente vieja

De ahí el porque tantos tomos fueron tan viejos y tan dañado

Otra cosa alterada fueron los arrestos que se hicieron por los culpables de la violacion de muchas chicas que se encontraban unos maestros y bastante del alumnado masculino

Los cuales sus 'arrestos' se llevaron a cabo entre los dias de reparacion de la propia academia bajo otros cargos que igualmente los harían pudrirse de por vida en la carcel

No perdieron el tiempo para reclutar gente nueva para impartir las clases que quedaron libres por los maestros que fueron encarcelados

De momento hay una joven profesora, Cykes se apellida la señorita que es la que impartira la materia de derecho por ahora

En lo que se busque un reemplazo, o que esta acepte de tiempo completo, siendo la primera vez que ella enseña en el colegio

'...me resulta familiar el apellido, ¿de donde lo escuche?'

La materia de quimica la dara Mikado, sera enfermera del colegio pero si tiene conocimento de los elementos quimicos y biologicos

Aunque la rama de la biologia tiene mejor manejo por la profesora Lunatique

Incluso a veces se emociona de mas al darnos las clases al punto de desviarse del tema y entrando en su propio mundo al dar informacion casi rayando a universidad/maestria

A mi me resulta un poco gracioso su forma de ser, a los demas en cuestion de las chicas tienen diferentes reacciones debido a ella y un poco su torpeza

Los demas compañeros, mas centrados en ver el cuerpo de la maestra que se mueve de un lado al otro en su propio monologo

Y de educacion fisica..., creo que metieron a alguien llamado Alain Delon

…es alguien extraño, se ve que es fisicamente fuerte, ¿pero no es un cantante o algo por el estilo?

Bueno, no soy nadie para juzgar de todas formas

Eso si, muchos alumnos en educacion fisica, mas hacia los chicos ya que estos sienten escalosfrios cuando el profesor habla y se dirige a muchos de ellos

Yo los comprendo porque el profesor muestra señas de gustarle el caldo de murcielago

No es que tenga nada contra de ellos, incluso en México tengo un par de amigos asi

Incluso se casaron y no estoy muy seguro pero tambien adoptaron una niña

Patricia no me informo bien ya que se supone que ella los caso y es su madrina

El punto es que todos no parecen saber lo que ocurrio de verdad hace 2 semanas o al menos tiene la idea equivocada por la probabilidad de que sus memorias fueron alteradas gravemente

Las mias no estoy seguro al 100%

Se que en un punto de la tormenta que llevo a que me haya peleado y por ello he subido de nivel

Pero en ese transcurso de ese tiempo sucedió un evento improvisto, del cual me ha dejado en este estado lamentable

El que no recuerde para que use ataque de fuego si es que lo use de forma ofensiva lo empeora

'que use' es lo importante

Ya que la unica vez que lo utilize fue cuando chasque los dedos, nada mas de lo que 'recuerdo'

Eso significa que use mi elemento de fuego ese dia, lo cual se tiene fundamento valido de preocuparse al no saber para que lo utilice exactamente

'¿como? Y ¿porque?' es lo que debo de averiguar, ya que aun sabiendo que esta la posibilidad de que me podrian borrar o alterar la memoria

Esta la otra posibilidad de que fuera amnesia temporal, pero conociendo el propio sistema del juego lo dudo mucho ya que en el registro de mi estado apareceria eso por default

Sigo con tratar de mejorar mi control con los elementos cuando mis padres se encuentran fuera de la casa

Sabre invocarlo con mayor facilidad

Pero usarlo atacar como tal no, sorprendentemente puedo hacer una bola de fuego que con mi energia solo la pongo en la lumbre y gasta algo de mi mana por cada segundo prendido

Me sirve al menos para cocinar si no tengo fuego a mano, y ahorrar en la factura del gas

Por parte del elemento reciente del agua, el cual he usado para ciertos propositos que de momento tambien me ahorran el uso del agua al llenar cubetas para bañarme

Estare herido mas si me es posible aumentar mis habilidades en mi reposo es mejor

A diferencia del fuego, el agua es mas facil de 'controlar' y de usar con mayor frecuencia por donde me encuentro

Al menos que me recupere por completo, no puedo usar el fuego mas que para cocinar, y para calentar agua, hasta que pueda encontrar un lugar aislado para practicarlo de forma ofensiva

En cuanto al agua hice ciertos experimentos ademas del baño

El primero siendo la posibilidad que sea bebible

Me sono algo raro ya que no he visto en videojuegos que alguien lo use para 'Rehidratarse'

¿Quién sabe?, podria caer en una situacion en donde no pueda obtener comida, y al crear agua podria mantenerme hidratado ayudaria a poder semanas mas antes de morir por no tener nutrientes en el cuerpo, aunque en mi caso son unos meses por la grasa que tengo

Resulta que pues si, no tengo problemas al beberlo, me sono algo asqueroso al principio al ser agua proveniente de mi

Pero resulto realmente refrescante mi propia agua, aun con lo mal que ha sonado eso

Y no me he enfermado de eso, por algo hervi tambien el agua con el fuego por si las dudas pero no, ni mis habilidades autoinmunes subieron de nivel o algun mensaje de ser peligroso para mi persona

Por lo tanto es bebible y saludable, sirve para cocinar, bañarse, regar las plantas, lavar trastes y el carro, etc

En fin, aproveche al maximo el elemento agua ya que el fuego no es seguro dentro de casa

Al punto que ahora es nivel avanzado por el constante uso del elemento, y muy pocos niveles del fuego sin subir de rango

Asi es como estoy denominando a las habilidades, una especie de rango de especialidad

Muy menor es como la inteligencia de menores e infantes

Menor es lo que se tiene de conocimiento entre los 8 a 11 o 12 años

Intermedio es lo mas cercano a los de mi edad, de 13 a 19

Avanzado es entre los 20 a 30, lo que creo

Muy Avanzado de los 30 en adelante

Maestria es de esas habilidades que se usan a diario y que no se dejan de usar, el español que poseo tiene ese nivel por el uso continuo que le he dado por mis años

Por tanto entre mayor sea el rango de especialidad que tengo mejor lo podre controlar, asi como baja la cantidad de mana y esfuerzo requerido, sin olvidar el daño o calidad que siguen aumentando solamente

El fuego que actualmente tengo al principio solo eran llamas amarillas muy finas, con el rango subido se ha añadido una tonalidad naranja aparte y en intermedio una roja, fuera de los colores agregados, el calor y la potencia de la flama ha aumentado y ahora puedo controlar el tamaño que yo desee de mi fuego

Supongo que por mis conocimientos de ciencias aplicadas a la magia que aprendo en base a los elementos de una forma cientifica me han ayudado a mejorar exponencialmente a subir sus respectivos niveles

Con la cual puedo prender fuego en mi mano y ya no siento daño, al menos que aumente el calor del fuego en mis manos

Al igual que mi agua que solo puedo aumentar la resistencia remojando mis extremidades en el cuerpo

Y tambien...aumentando la resistencia al viento con un ventilador, pero muy poco, debido a que necesitaria un viento realmente fuerte

Como los que utilizan en los efectos de cine para aumentarlo muy rapidamente

"¿Ya te encuentras mejor?"

Al ver a mi derecha, veia a yura que se acercaba y se sentaba a lado mio, se algo incomoda

"**Si, realmente no espere tanto daño causado por un arbol"**, como ella es de las que estan en niveles altos, prefiero no arriesgarme y seguir la corriente de lo que han comentado por seguridad

"¿Un arbol?", parecio preguntar confundida, hasta que se sorprendio un poco y rapidamente asintio, "Ah si, la tormenta de hace dias fue realmente fuerte, espero que no tardes en recuperarte **mucho"**

"**Con suerte en unos dias y ya estare al 100%, por ahora solo me queda no hacer tanto esfuerzo hasta que me recupere por completo"**

"Menos mal, y por lo que veo los demas ya no te tratan con tanto odio"

"**Definitivamente"**, no se si fue por mis acciones, o por ser realmente tranquilo

Pero de momento en relacion general esto en una Rep Buena en la academia

Si, aun persiste cierto odio en muchos chicos y algunas chicas, pero muchos que estaban realmente molestos conmigo ahora estan en Neutral o en Mala por lo menos

"**Supongo que fue un verdadero desgaste de parte del consejo debido a las reparaciones de la academia, ¿no?"**

"¡¿Como lo sabes?!", dijo muy sorprendida

"**¿saber que?"**

"Eso, lo que se tuvo que usar para reparar rapidamente la escuela"

"**¿de que estas hablando?, a lo que me refiero es que ustedes incluso tenian que velar que las areas dañadas por lo de hace semanas se realizara a cabo, no entiendo tu sorpresa"**

Se quedo con una mirada un poco de piedra, para luego salir del trance

"ah, ...si, perdon me confundi con otro asunto", dijo riendo un poco y desviando la mirada mientras se llevo la mano a la cabeza

'**...hmmm'**, creo que tengo una idea a lo que se referia, es al menos para mi obvio, pero no dire nada de momento

Porque con trabajo de obra se tardaria facilmente 1 mes por daños estructurales profundos, dios, hasta se cayo un ala completa cuando estaba en las afueras de la escuela

Si no es reparacion con magia, no se que es lo que sera realmente y sera mejor no meterme en esos asuntos, al menos hasta nivelear lo suficientemente alto para poder defenderme en caso que algo malo suceda en el proceso

"Bueno, te dejo estar que necesito ir a hacer mi trabajo", decia con forma pesada, viendo que el maraton de alumnas de kuoh querian sangre de los pervertidos, que estan realmente aterrados que cada dia mas las alumnas estan cerca de dejarlos como camote

Debido a la 'motivacion' que tuvieron al verme los primeros dias poniendose al tiro con ejercitarse

"**Cuidate"**, le respondi ladeando de un lado a otro la mano buena que tengo

Asi quedandome en ese espacio solo mientras ando disfrutando la vista usual que esa posicion me da

Contando que me ayuda un poco para que con mis ojos discretamente vea a mi 'acosador' habitual

Kiba yuuto

Un estudiante de 2do como yo, el cual por alguna rara razon me odia con ganas con esa Rep de Muy Mala que tiene sobre mi

No entiendo que he hecho yo para merecer tanto odio de el, si ni siquiera le he dado la hora

Si concordamos en algunas clases, incluso las que se reunen otros alumnos de otros grados por el cambio de planes escolares

Al ser yuuto de la 2-A, y yo de la 2-F, siendo separados por varios salones de nuestro piso

Ademas de verlo que me sigue, lo cual es debido a que cada vez que estamos afuera ya que mi deteccion de peligro y sed de sangre se activan por su claro odio a mi

Como dije, soy alguien que a diferencia de mis hermanos, prefiere evitar los conflictos a menos que sera realmente necesario

Cuando nuestras miradas se fijan el endurece su rostro casi instintivamente

...simplemente sigo sin entender ello, por si acaso debo de mejorar mi combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y reaprender el estilo de defensa cuerpo a cuerpo que mis hermanos me enseñaron

Ya que no es raro que mis habilidades de combate sean bajas, y como tengo conocimiento de defenderme que de atacar libremente, tener esas habilidades de defensa propia me ayudaran bastante

En especial por el estado lamentable que me habran dejado esas 2 pandillas, y lo que solo dios sabra que me habra atacado

Si ese rubio por alguna razon me llegase a atacar por algo desconocido prefiero estar preparado

La diferencia de niveles de yuuto y mio es realmente notable

Al menos, es este dia la apertura de la nueva biblioteca

Por lo que he oido la han ampliado mas

Bueno, creo que 1/3 de la academia total ha crecido, incluso poniendo una nueva ala que es dedicado a laboratorios de practicas y de computacion

De lo ultimo si habia antes, pero fue ampliada cerca de 3 salones mas y 1 de altura extra

Realmente se esmeraron a fortalecer e integrar elementos actuales de la academia

**~Dos horas antes de que la escuela acabara**

"...de nuevo te agradesco que me ayudes a organizar los libros, incluso pasados 3 dias que se reaundaron las clases, no hemos terminado de poner todo el material nuevo"

"**No es molestia, ademas, tengo entendido que recibieron los libros apenas el domingo, y con el tamaño de esta nueva biblioteca no es de extrañar que aun no terminen**"

Hablaba con un integrante del club de manga, uno de los cuales que junto a todo su club, al de literatura y el de periodismo estan ayudando al reciente y formado consejo de la biblioteca, que basicamente son unos cuantos voluntarios de otras clases que se turnan horarios para poder dar atencion a los alumnos que necesiten material de investigacion

No se los demas, pero fue algo extremo el cambio

De un espacio cerca de 3 salones, lo que para una biblioteca de escuela es pequeña si no se trata de una de primaria, y menos por el gran tamaño de la academia, ahora abarca cerca de 6 salones de ancho y un piso de arriba extra volviendolo completamente espacioso

La luz puede entrar con mayor facilidad al area e incluso hay mas espacio de estudio, muebles nuevos y algunas computadoras para revisar libros que han sido cargados a una red propia de la escuela

Esto ultimo tengo entendido que lo estan programando, por lo que tardara un tiempo en funcionar la biblioteca electronica para el uso de los alumnos

Eso si, es posible mandar a imprimir lo que sea necesario para los alumnos

...creo que al director se le ha pasado la mano un poco con las renovaciones, y aun no he visto las demas zonas 'restauradas' de la academia

Ahora, ¿Cómo estoy ayudando a los presentes en acomodar los libros?

Muy sencillo, solo ellos acomodan como deben de ir, me pasan esos libros de poco a poco, y yo los acomodo

No es dificil ya que me las he arreglado para mantenerme con la muleta parado sin que duela

Asi para solo moverme de poco a poco, un proceso un tanto lento, pero que ayuda el que me pasen y asi acomodo los libros rapidamente

La segunda, una que muchos ya han notado al paso del oficialmente mes que estoy en la escuela

Mi evidente tamaño que ha aumentado al poder tener mas recta la espalda

Al ser pesado, no solo tengo mucha grasa de mas, sino que en si me volvia mas pequeño debido a que mis huesos se contraian por el peso que cargaban

En mi caso al ya bajar cerca de 1/3 de lo requerido para estar realmente saludable, he estado creciendo, incluso mas por la cantidad de grasa perdida

Asi como mi piel que se contrae teniendo una apariencia mas humana

Creciendo hasta 2.40 cm de altura, 22 cm mas de los que tenia antes del accidente, y aun sigo volviendome grande de poco a poco

Ya que mis organos, mis huesos, mi piel, practicamente todo mi cuerpo esta volviendo a la normalidad gracias al control de alimentos y el ejercicio continuo a pesar de ser solo cardio

Las medicinas que utilizo han servido igualmente para no morir de algun ataque al corazon, o por coágulos de sangre, falta de oxigeno, entre otros por el anormal sobrepeso

Por esto, basicamente soy el mas alto de la academia y ahora mismo el que sin una escalera puede alcanzar las repisas mas altas sin problema alguno

Por precaucion si me sostienen con todo y las muletas ya que de no ser asi sucederia algo parecido a la pelicula de la momia en la biblioteca de egipto

No es de extrañar que se tardasen tanto y que apenas los estan acomodando

Porque todo el material se ha tenido que marcar como 'propiedad de la academia kuoh', mas su respectivo registro en una base de datos, el numero de libros disponibles del mismo tema y autor, y al final, una ficha de entrada y salida de cada uno de los libros

Se esta haciendo un sistema de registro en linea para tener la base de datos de cada libro llevado y devuelto, para evitar algun robo y avisar al alumno que lo pidio para sacarlo que lo devuelva o lo reponga si lo ha dañado

Se tomaron en serio mi peticion de renovar la biblioteca por completo, creo que seria un poco mas avanzada que la biblioteca publica de la ciudad

La cual espero que al solo faltarme bajar 30 kilos pueda ingresar, que semanas antes ni podia pasar por el check~in de esa biblioteca

**~Al final del horario escolar**

"Muchas gracias por la ayuda"

"Espero que mañana terminemos"

"¿No creen que cervantes se paso al esforzarse de mas?"

Mientras unos veian que avanzaron gradualmente con el acomodo de todos los libros, ven a un moreno realmente cansado, siendo auxiliado por saori y unos cuantos

"**No se preocupen, solo me duele un poco la pierna por apoyarme con ella por muchas horas, y es mas por olvidarme tomar mi medicina"**

Veian muchos estudiantescon expresiones preocupadas al cervantes, ya que despues de hora y media se veia una cara de molestia de parte de amado

**Resistencia al Dolor [Menor] 1/10**

**Se puede sentir un dolor indescriptible que no permite seguir avanzando o mover el respectivo musculo dañado, con esta habilidad, facilita la recuperacion y retrasa el desgastamiento del propio cuerpo, dependiendo del nivel de la habilidad, asi como el daño sentido y causado de los oponentes**

'**A veces odio la manera que tengo que hacer para conseguir habilidades nuevas, pero bien que son efectivas, y que REALMENTE necesito tener y volverlos lo mas avanzadas que pueda esas respectivas habilidades'**

En muchas habilidades, al menos las actuales, si no duele, no sirve, de forma muy literal si es que quiero que avancen rapidamente de nivel

Ademas de un objetivo que debo de intuir como aprenderlo lo mas pronto posible, tener proteccion a mi propia mente

Resistencia a Hipnosis, Resistencia a Control Mental, Resistencia a alteracion de la Memoria, y Resistencia de Sugestion Mental, al menos creo que se llamarian asi esas habilidades si las llegase a obtener

Mentalmente teniendolos como habilidades primordiales en ser aprendidas si o si

Son en cierta manera lo mismo pero a la vez diferente, pero definitivamente no puedo permitir un peligro latente con el hecho presente que pueda ser 'manipulado' y 'alterado' de mis pensamientos

A la larga, me podria volver un verdadero peligro para los que me importan ya que si se enteran de mis habilidades seria un verdadero desastre

Ademas que no se que es lo que pueda haber en el mundo

Podria ser utilizado como marioneta, ser capaz de soltar la sopa acerca de mi poder, y quien me controle para fines oscuros, ahora si que el mundo va a valer ma...

...a veces me siento extraño al pensar a futuro de esa manera

Pero no es del todo falso, ademas de que debido a mi INT Y WIS me ayuda no solo a aprender mejor y tener una mejor nocion de las cosas, por ello, y que soy de los que prevenido vale por 2...

Lo malo es que no se como realmente obtenerlos, no hay nada actualmente en libros comunes acerca de la mente, en cuestiones de proteccion

...de momento, puede existir la posibilidad que pueda obtener proteccion mental a traves de mis nuevas habilidades de ser un exorcista japones

De momento, hay 2 sellos que puedo hacer, de proteccion menor y de contencion, como mi inventario pero las cosas son selladas en un pergamino especial, y ser sacadas despues al liberar el respectivo sello

Solo pueden ser de un solo uso, ademas que el rango del sello de proteccion es medio metro de donde ha sido puesto y no estoy completamente seguro cuanto protejan realmente

No puedo asegurar que incluso activo me ayude a protegerme de ataques de mayor grado, por lo que lo unico que me queda es seguir aumentando y aprender mejores habilidades a la par de obtener una forma de defenderme

En especial, mejorar de alguna manera mi combate, creo que al ser grande, combate de lucha libre y boxeo me servirian de momento, eso y podria retomar la practica de mi hermano francisco en defensa militar y desarme del oponente

Esos son los pensamientos de amado cervantes mientras a la par, contestaba a lo que saori u otros que se encuentran en la biblioteca de las heridas que tiene

**~Al mismo tiempo, con una pelirroja que veia con seriedad a su caballero**

"Debes de entender yuuto, entiendo tu claro enojo a el pero te recuerdo que solo su hermana es la que tiene conexiones con la iglesia, no hay razon para que sigas molesto con el"

"...lo entiendo buchou"

"Bien, koneko, tu te encargaras de la vigilancia de amado ahora en adelante, es claro que yuuto no sera capaz de hacerlo si no calma su temple, en especial debido a que ya lo ha detectado"

Despues de que Rias dijo eso, la albina y el rubio se sorprendieron un poco

"el...¿sabia que lo vigilaba?", preguntaba yuuto que aseguraba haber ocultado su presencia

"En efecto", prosigio una pelinegra que esta sirviendo una nueva ronda de te, "Despues de un tiempo, gran parte de su mirada ha sido fijada en ti, no estamos seguros del todo pero es posible que el te haya reconocido en los lugares que has visitado"

"Hoy en la escuela vi como te miro fijamente y no aparto la mirada, estoy completamente segura que el al menos te ha reconocido durante el tiempo de tu vigilancia"

"Tch", chasqueo la boca el rubio, aunque gran parte de su deteccion ha sido por su poca pero notable hostilidad que amado con su habilidad hizo que de poco a poco pudiera detectarlo

"Por lo que sabemos, el es el unico junto a sus padres que no tiene idea alguna del mundo sobrenatural, y aunque al parecer es un simple humano se esta sintiendo un poder latente en el"

"¿Crees que pueda ser una sacred gear?"

"No estoy segura, pero de ser asi tarde o temprano se vera involucrado al mundo sobrenatural"

Expresiones complicadas se muestran entre 'rey' y 'reina', mientras el 'caballero' trata de calmarse por el asunto, y la 'torre' veia todo con su cara poco expresiva, internamente preocupada por la actitud de su amigo y mentalmente recordar de ser mucho mas discreta al vigilar al moreno

**~Lo mismo pero con una pelinegra con lentes, con su tocaya**

"Entonces, ¿no ha mostrado actividad alguna ese dia?"

"No, al parecer, el hechizo de borrado de memoria fue hecho con éxito, el no recuerda al demonio callejero ni la confrontacion con las otras bandas de Kuoh"

*Suspiro

Souna se recosto por completo en su silla aliviada

"Menos mal que llegamos antes que rias, de no ser asi ella hubiera visto el poder de amado"

"Me sorprende su afinidad al fuego, para ser un humano puede crear un decente ataque de fuego que rivaliza a algunos magos con pocos años de experiencia"

"Tal vez sea cosa de familia, el dragon gales y la santa muerte son conocidos por tener potentes ataques de fuego, por ello no seria tan extraño"

"No es por eso", dijo souna interrumpiendo a su 'obispo' y 'reina'

"Acaso no recuerdan sus propios ataques, por eso es la razon por la que en cierta medida estoy aliviada de que rias no lo vio pelear"

'...', se quedaron pensando todas las del consejo estudiantil, hasta que a tsubaki le prendio el foco

"No puede ser, ¿el no...?", djio con gran sorpresa ella, a lo que souna asintio

"Si, el no requirio de circulos magicos para invocar los ataques, el pudo activarlos a voluntad propia, algo que solo raros prodigios son capaces de hacer"

Eso ya sorprendio y dejo impactados a los que no sabian del todo de ese tema

En este mundo existen muchos poderes magicos, en especial elementales necesitan de sellos y circulos magicos para manejar su respectiva potencia y poder

Se podia hacer sin ellos pero usualmente saldrian fallidos o realmente debiles sin circulos, sellos, baculos que sirven para aumentar, canalizar y precisar el poder necesario, u objetos que otorgan temporalmente el uso de esos poderes con el fin de tener un control claro de los elementos sin el riesgo a terminar dañandose a ellos mismos

Sin embargo, en ese incidente amado pudo pelear con un demonio criminal de clase A que aunque con esfuerzo souna y compañía lo podian derrotar, el pudo obligarlo a que se retirada a costa de graves daños en partes de su cuerpo

Fue una gran suerte que el criminal pudiese usar elemento de fuego, asi al menos tuvo la excusa de que su 'reina' usara su sacred gear y le devolviese su ataque de lleno cuando rias le pregunto acerca de lo que sucedió en ese dia

La unica preocupacion de ella fuera que no alteraron su memoria por completo, le borraron lo de la pelea, mas no se acordaron si esto aplico tambien por lo sucedido por esa tormenta que fue invocada por magia

Por suerte el propio lucifer les ayudo a hacer arreglos a la academia ocultando el asunto de amado

Ya que, por mucho que amado cervantes se vea como un gran potencial para ser reencarnado a un potencial demonio prodigio, esta el asunto de sus hermanos mayores lo cual lo vuelve alguien que de NINGUNA manera debe ser tocado

Uno de ellos con los caidos, la otra con los angeles, y el dragon gales por su propia cuenta

Dejando en claro a muchos demonios sus intenciones que incluso salio en las noticias del inframundo el propio dragon gales

Que no tendra misericordia con quien se atreva a lastimar a su familia

Dicho por los 3, vuelto a confirmar por chava cervantes, que dejo seriamente heridos a muchos demonios que trataron de reclutarlo en tiempos anteriores y a otros que pertenecen a la faccion egipcia

Los otros sabiendo de lo que es capaz, no han hecho un movimiento en falso los cadres o los serafines en el cielo con respecto a los hermanos que estan en sus facciones respectivas

Incluso a pesar de estar en bandos contrarios, estos se niegan a pelear contra el otro

Habran recibido incluso regaños, pero a la mala aprendieron que los cervantes pueden ser muy tercos, y que no dañaran a su propia familia

Lo que en parte esta propiciando un poco, al menos en que angeles y caidos bajen sus confrontaciones un poco y existan platicas de conversacion entre las facciones contrarias

Esto dio cierta alerta a los demonios por la influencia de francisco y patricia que unirian a ambos bandos de luz, aun teniendo en cuenta la poca relacion del dragon gales con los maou

Lo cual en un resultado muy catastrofico para muchos de ellos que el dragon gales derroto a varias noblezas que querian dañar a los hermanos cervantes, o tratarlos de reclutar

Hay aun muchos asuntos por venir, pero amado indirectamente podria ser la clave para que las 3 facciones biblicas puedan crear una alianza de paz, con cada respectivo hermano arreglando los asuntos en las 3 facciones

Cabe decir que hasta hoy en dia chava es el unico que no esta relacionado con las facciones, pero a traves de los maou esta ayudando a los demonios con solo asuntos relacionados a una investigacion personal

Lo cual esta propiciando a que puedan mejorar su relacion en ciertos temas con los angeles y caidos

Por lo cual, si pueden evitar que algo le pase al mas joven de los cervantes y a sus padres la alianza seria una realidad

Evitando una gran guerra que se volveria una a gran escala, por la influencia que los 4 hermanos han generado durante los años, exceptuando a amado, en especial francisco a pesar de ser muy joven

Pero, el ver que no solo es bueno en ese elemento, ya que souna lo vio con sus propios ojos

Amado cervantes es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta

'¿...sera por la sustancia que le han metido?'

**~2 horas despues en una iglesia en particular**

"...desde ese dia, el no ha presentado actividad alguna"

"El poder de fuego que emano es casi como el de francisco a su edad"

"No me lo recuerdes, el desgraciado me quemo un poco de mi ala derecha en bagdad"

"Deberias de dejar de estar molesto con el, de no ser por francisco ninguno de los presentes estariamos aqui"

"¿...deberiamos de informarselo?"

"Si, tambien ahí que informar lo otro a azazel-sama"

"¿sobre los refuerzos que llegaron de grigori?"

"Si, azazel-sama dijo que esta operación es secreta y que solo muy pocos sabian de esto, que llegaran tantos exorcistas solo supone una cosa"

"...entendido, me retiro, tu mittetl, debes de informar a francisco de lo que ocurre, kalawarner y raynare mantengan los ojos muy abiertos, es posible que haya sido comprometida la operacion"

Las 2 asintieron, con eso el de la gabardina y la rubia se fueron en un circulo magico, dejando a las otras 2 angeles caidos en la iglesia, con los demas exorcistas callejeros reunidos en las catacumbas

**~Al mismo tiempo en una troca (camioneta de carga pa los que no son de México)**

"¿Sigues bien haya atrás amado?"

"**Si, aun me cuesta un poco creer el hecho que compraste esta camioneta por mi**"

"De hecho, la compre en un principio para poderte mover a distintas partes de la ciudad en caso de que el del flete no aceptara llevarte, y bueno, es muy malo que vayas caminando en ese estado, hasta que te recuperes te llevare a la escuela de esta manera"

"**...muchas gracias papa**", dije con una gota de sudor en la nuca

...entiendo eso, al menos por fin puedo subirme en un vehiculo despues de mucho tiempo

"Y bien, ¿Cómo te ha ido?, he escuchado que pronto habra clases extra por la tormenta"

"**Si, debido al incidente, por un tiempo hasta que sea la semana de los examenes de primer termino se nos da la opcion de tener clases particulares, asi como trabajo extra obligatorio por los dias perdidos**"

"Muy bien hijo, echale ganas, que estas teniendo una oportunidad que tus hermanos no pudieron obtener facilmente, no lo desperdicies, ¿ok?"

"**Si pa, lo se, estoy entregando todo y ya luego te dire cuanto me tardare en salir**"

"Bien, por cierto, ademas de la cama que ya encargue, ¿necesitas algo mas?", su cama actual ya se deformo bastante y necesita un cambio urgente

"**...ahora que lo dices, no se si se podria luego tener, ¡Ahi Cabron!**"

"Ah, perdon, no vi ese boquete, ahora si, que me decias"

"**...no, nada, no te preocupes pa**"

'de hecho, si desarrollo bien mis poderes, podria fabricarme uno sin mucho problema, incluso seria mas potente que alguna pc de escritorio que alguien pueda poseer'

Seria mas facil y barato en cierto sentido fabricar tus propios componentes, si es que eres capaz de saber fabricarlos

Algo que me he dado cuenta gracias a gran pensador es una cosa

Aprendo al ver videos

No en el sentido de que todo lo que pasa en television es 'aprendible', sino que puedo aumentar mi experiencia al ver videos

En uno que aparecio sobre un documental se la forja de espadas de la edad imperial hizo aumentar puntos en mi habilidad de herreria

Al igual que una serie de 7 horas sobre la 2da guerra mundial que ayudo bastante en la habilidad de estrategia, liderazgo y psicologia, he de admitir que en lo ultimo es hitler un verdadero genio

...al no estar capacitado para moverte ni hacer nada, suelo ver a veces documentales o programas que para otros es sumamente aburridos, pero yo les encuentro cierto interes

Por ello, el plan que tengo hasta ahora es el siguiente

Tener un indicio de lo sucedido hace semanas

Aprender si o si habilidades de proteccion mental

Urgentemente, obtener y recuperar habilidades de combate, sobre todo evasion y defensa personal

En lo que me recupero fisicamente, aprovechar el tiempo para leer y estudiar no solo lo de la escuela, sino de varios temas que a la larga me seran realmente utiles

Aumentar mis respectivas resistencias de poco a poco, asi como habilidades que tengo con cada oportunidad que me presente

Estar atento a aquellos que presenten mayor nivel en la escuela

Seguir con la bajada de peso

Comprar mas material para elaboracion de cosas, en especial tinta y papel

Tener una guia de television a mano, y cada vez que tenga tiempo disponible

Tener salud no tiene precio

Para todo lo demas existe mastercard

***Disco rayado**

(Si, es un chiste con polilla, pero no podia resistirme a hacerlo)

**~Un tiempo de recuperacion despues...**

Habian pasado cerca de 2 semanas, en estas, y por como se vio el moreno en el estado lamentable se creo las siguientes condiciones

El debe de quedarse hasta que sus huesos en su totalidad sanaran, por lo tanto estaria en su casa todo el tiempo

En cuestion de las tareas no hubo tanto tema, algunos de sus compañeros que supieron las acciones de brian, (parte de lo que no fue alterado por sona y rias), se ofrecieron a llevarle los temas a tratar, claro que siendo los que tenian la casa del moreno de paso

En parte a amado le choco el hecho que tuviese que quedarse, por el tema de que perderia puntos valiosos de experiencia en temas y habilidades

Y no ayudo un aviso en particular que aparecio en su ventana

_**[Debido a los ultimos acontecimientos, y por la informacion proporcionada tanto por las habilidades obtenidas por el Usuario 'Amado Cervantes', como por su imaginacion e innovacion de ideas, se hara una 'actualizacion' con el fin de agregar funciones nuevas]**_

_**[Aclaracion: como se agregara un sistema nuevo, todas las funciones y habilidades quedaran desactivadas hasta que la actualizacion y las pruebas de arranque terminen, no obstante se podra obtener puntos de estado mas no se podra obtener habilidades nuevas de temas recientes]**_

_**[Las habilidades de combate estaran disponibles, mas se usaran todo el esfuerzo del sistema de gamer para poder terminar la actualizacion, por lo tanto, solo se tendra a la mano cerca de un 10% del ataque de daño y beneficios, ejemplo mas claro, un golpe que daña cerca de 100, solo podra dañar con 10 puntos de daño en su lugar]**_

_**[Lamento de antemano las molestias pero aseguro que los resultados seran mas que comprometedores]**_

_**[Atte. Karax, Administrador del Usuario Amado Castro En la funcion Gamer]**_

No pudo siquiera replicar, al terminar de leer lo que karax mostro se desmayo de golpe

Despertandose hasta la tarde del dia siguiente

Incluso ya completamente curado no estaba del todo al 100%, ya que desde ese dia el sistema aun no estaba del todo completo

Por lo que no servia usar todo lo que compro dias anteriores, si en ese lapso no puede usar el sistema por lo que entrenar o aumentar habilidades no habría progreso registrado

No fue escusa para no hacer tareas o al menos interesarse en ver un par de temas relacionados a ideas que podrian funcionar en el modo gamer

Por tanto fue muy aburrido todo ese lapso, y sin saber hasta cuando terminaran lo unico que queda es lo de siempre, ser lo mas discreto y normal posible, mas sabiendo los seres que tienen niveles mas altos que el

**~En otro lugar por un almacen abandonado**

"¿Ya esta todo listo?"

"En efecto, aun faltan mas hombres que lleguen, pero la banda de los cocodrilos chimuelos, los chitas salvajes y los cobra silenciosos estan ya en kuoh"

"Espero que no decepcionen, no tolerare fallas como el ataque fallido hace 2 semanas"

"Si, señor, pero..., no seria prudente esperar a las demas..."

"No me contradigas, ahora mismo son mas de 105 en contra de una sola persona, si esto no sirve para dar ejemplo..."

**TOMARE MEDIDAS MAS DRASTICAS**

**~Por la entrada de la academia kuoh, tiempo despues...**

'pero que...'

Esa era la pregunta de muchos que iban ingresando apenas a la academia, casi como si al sujeto que estaban viendo le hubiera salido otra cabeza, pero no

Simplemente no creian lo que veian, si bien no lo ubicaban al principio, por la altura y el color de piel les prendio el foco rapidamente

'El mastodonte de Kuoh', del cual es uno de sus apodos estaba mas que cambiado

En el punto fisico por supuesto

El estar quieto, mas gracias al esfuerzo fisico, 'y por ayuda del sistema gamer', ese dia muy temprando amado vio el cambio mas drastico que ha tenido ya que en ese presiso dia ha terminado de curarse por completo, y por las miradas de los que le rodean es mas que visible el propio cambio que se mostraba

No tenia musculos que mostrar ya sea como fisiculturista, o como al menos un tanto marcado, nada de eso

Pero es bastante notable la delgadez que muestra, todas las llantas y excesos de grasa que este poseia se esfumaron, se veia algunos cumulos en pocas partes pero se volvieron mas un punto a favor para a el

No es como si fuera un adonis que las chicas al verlo caerian ante a el de golpe, no, pero no podian negar que tiene buena apariencia

Otras cosas como el cabello largo que tiene le cubren su rostro, o gran parte del mismo ya que la grasa excesiva no estaba para que naturalmente se pudiera ver su cara con suma facilidad

'Mas especifico, el conocido peinado follador'

Muchos simplemente le dejaron pasar, mas no hicieron que se detuvieran por nada del mucho

Si, aun hay personas que le odian, pero esa nueva apariencia en vez de la obesa que era impenetrable, ahora emitia un aura un tanto intimidador, pero al mismo tiempo, dejaba en claro que no era de los que de meterse saldrian bien librados

En un punto de la escuela, de escucho un muy fuerte "EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH", de parte de su salon, y de todo el piso en general

Si bien se le reconocio ya que a pesar de ser delgado aun se podian oir sus pisadas por el pasillo, viendolo entrar al salon designado saco de onda a los alumnos que estaban ya adentro, y mas al profesor en turno siendo el de historia que penso que seria alguien que se perdio

Pregunto su nombre por si no sabia de donde provenia

Ahí se lleva al gran grito de los presentes, el profesor y el alumnado de tanto adentro, como afuera del salon que estuvieron mirando por dentro los chismosos que no creian la nueva apariencia del moreno

Claro que se volvio muy facil entenderle al ver que en efecto, amado no cambio su actitud sintiendo un aire de ese comportamiento al que ya estaban acostumbrados los que estudian en el mismo salon que el

Muchos aun asi se llevaron una gran impresión por como se veia, incluso los que ya le conocian un poco

Hasta le insistieron sacar otra tarjeta de alumno, ya que no parecia al mismo de la foto, lo cual fue comprensible

Actualmente, sentandose en el mismo arbol que siempre, viendo el propio paisaje que caracterisa a la academia, los equipos de deportes en sus practicas, los alumnos comiendo o dirigiendose a sus clases, otros simplemente estando tranquilos, y a el duo desastre huyendo de sus vidas por flechas lanzadas por el club de arqueria apoyadas por el club de kendo cerrandoles las vias de escape

Un dia como cualquier otro en kuoh

[N/A:Hasta este punto, y debido al nuevo aspecto de amado que sera explicado mas adelante, ya dejara de hablar **asi**]

**[La instalacion de la actualización ha terminado]**

'ya decia yo que estaba faltando algo importante'

**[Ha sido modificados varios aspectos provenientes al sistema Gamer]**

**[Control Territorial ha sido añadido, estara bloqueado hasta subir 2 rangos mas]**

**[Afección Romantica ha sido añadido, sera desbloqueado al tener al menos 5 personas femeninas en Honorable]**

**[Puntos Espirituales han sido añadido, y esta disponible al haber alcanzado el primer rango: Ceniza]**

**[Alteraciones Dimensionales ha sido añadido, estara disponible despues de subir un rango mas]**

**[Se ha agregado 3 objetos de gran importancia, es posible obtenerlos a través de Puntos Espirituales o A través de Alteraciones Dimensionales]**

**[Las funciones bloqueadas por la actualizacion han terminado, gracias por su paciencia en el servicio gamer Karax 2.0]**

'¿Pero que...?'

Leyendo puedo ver las claras diferencias creadas, no se a que se refiere con control territorial, pero me suena a algo parecido con administracion de territorios como los juegos de guerra de simulacion

Puntos espirituales, es la primera vez que veo algo parecido, '¿Para que son o sirven los puntos espirituales?'

**[Los puntos espirituales sirven para una funcion que se denominara alteraciones espirituales**

**En diferentes puntos del mundo, debido a ciertos eventos ocurridos a lo largo del tiempo hay una distorsion de energia, estas son creadas esencialmente por combates ocurridos en ese tiempo, pero no combates cualquiera, en terminos faciles de entender, para ti serian parecidos a eventos de pelear contra jefes]**

'Ok, ya no estoy tan perdido en esto'

**[Hay mucho mas que explicar sobre esa funcion, pero primero debes de entrar en uno para poder continuar con el tutorial, por suerte para ti, tu has creado ya mas de una alteracion y una de ellas esta cerca de tu posicion en la entrada de la academia]**

'Para tu carro, ¡A que te refieres con que yo cree uno!'

**[Una vez que llegues ahí entenderas]**

'¡Esta bien!, ¡esta bien!', aun que sigo sin captar a que se refiere con que yo cause mas de una anomalia

'Pero en serio, ¿Afeccion Romantica?', me temo por lo que karax me vaya a salir, pero es preferible que sepa lo que significa de una buena vez

**[En muchos juegos, y este sistema no es la excepción, se es posible que mas de una mujer se interese en ti, por mucho que a ti no te guste esta idea**

**Si quieres tener cierto confortamiento a favor, ademas de lo obvio que seria tener mujeres que te amen, esto te daria ciertas ventajas dependiendo de la mujer que te ame y del avance que tengas con ellas**

**Solo informo mas no estas obligado realmente a hacerlo]**

Suspire fuertemente mientras puse una mano en mi cara con clara señal de frustracion

Sigo insistiendo que no quiero nada de eso ya que no soy el tipo de persona que piensa con la cabeza de abajo y de que vea a las mujeres y menos por ese sistema como simples seres con las que descargue tensiones y cosas derivados

Solo espero que no caiga en ese tipo de cosas mientras tenga este poder

(Un pequeño spoiler del amado del futuro, 'me lleva la fregada, ni yo pude hacerme caso en el pasado', en unas cuantas docenas de capitulos despues)

'¿Y lo del territorio?, ¿Es algo parecido a una conquista mundial o algo asi?'

**[Si, y no, en este punto no sirve explicarte hasta que llegues a ese rango para dar un mejor detalle acerca de lo que implica el control de territorio, asi como las alteraciones dimensionales, sube de nivel y de rango y asi sera mas facil explicar en el momento]**

"Vale, vale", si bien me di cuenta que lo dije sin pensar, es mas aparte de lo dicho por karax

Aunque estaba en 'suspension' karax, me di cuenta de mas cosas, suelo ser muy vigilado, mas de lo usual, si bien suelo sentir la mirada fija de yuuto las muy pocas veces que lo he visto y me ha tocado en clase, me he sentido mas visto por otras personas

Siendo estas principalmente el consejo estudiantil

Tanto al traer los deberes a la casa, asi como ahora que estaba llendo a la academia

Esto fue confirmado al regresarles la mirada tranquilamente, casi de inmediato ellas se voltean y disimulan hacer otras cosas en su lugar, o se esconden sutilmente

Como cierta chibi, o mascota como le dicen en esta academia

Koneko toujou, algo un poco curioso que se llame gata castillo, la cual aunque fue dificil en un principio verla, pude detectarla despues de un tiempo al acostumbrarme a su prescencia, la cual al ver que la he visto es la que mas facil puede ocultarse

Y no se si sea cosa mia, pero aparte de ellas, tambien he sentido ser observado por otras personas fuera de la escuela aparte de ellos

Si bien si se ocultan sin que puedan verlos y ni pueda ver sus nombres, si he podido ver sus rangos

O al menos al ver el numero de [?] de cada uno de los que me ha visto se una cosa muy clara

Tendre que quitar la estrategia que he tenido en un principio, la de tratar de pasar desapercibido, y empezar a ser mas agresivo

'No se como, pero debo de empezar a ganar mas niveles, ya que algo me dice que se van a poner muy feas las cosas muy pronto, posiblemente tenga una posible respuesta en ir a las alteraciones espirituales'

Por lo cual no me queda de otra que ver el propio termino de las clases, y revisar al menos esa alteracion, como estan las cosas, posiblemente tenga que salir de noche para poder activarla

~En otro lugar

"¿Todos bien?"

"Si, esto es malo"

Mientras el moreno penso en que hacer para aliviar sus problemas, en otro lado en realidad empeoro, al menos no tanto al estar prevenidos

Durante los dias que pasaron se llevo lo que intento ser la eliminacion de los agentes de parte de los caidos con respecto a la vigilancia de amado

Un grupo desconocido se infiltro y ataco sin aviso a los que estaban estacionados en la iglesia

Lo que no esperaron es que los angeles caidos eran mas fuertes que sus informes aparentaron y aunque ya la iglesia no es su base sino una escuela en propiedad de grigory, hay bastantes heridos de parte de los sacerdotes exiliados al repeler el ataque

En la escuela estaran a salvo hasta que baje el nivel de busqueda de las 'rey' que aparecieron poco despues del ataque imprevisto, empezando por 'limpiar' la iglesia abandonada

Podran las 3 fuerzas viendo al mismo chico, pero como tal no puede haber una interaccion directa, no sin arriesgarse a desartar la guerra ya que es de todas formas para los caidos y angeles una operación extra-oficial

"¿Y cuales fueron las perdidas?"

"Cerca de 12 sacerdotes, ya mande aviso y azazel traera refuerzos, los demas escaparon y ese traidor de freed huyo con ellos"

"¿Y como estan tus heridas?"

"Mejor que las tuyas, ¿y donnasheek?"

"Aun en grigory, las suyas fueron mas mortales, los subestimamos peor de lo que pense"

"Lo que mas me preocupa es que es muy posible que sea ese grupo"

"¿...hablas de esa que se esta formando recientemente?"

"Es probable, salvador realmente hizo enojar a bastantes personas, y no seria nada raro que trataran de aprovechar la situacion al tratar de atacar directamente a su hermano menor"

Suspiraron las 2 angeles caidos en frustracion, ya que milett seguia haciendo vigilancia con algunos exiliados lo mas cerca que fuese de la residencia del moreno para evitar tantos ataques en su contra posible

Por suerte, la vigilancia fuertemente dada por la heredera sitri ha servido bastante para ahuyentar a cualquier atacante posible, incluyendo a algunos como delincuentes o los que fueron responsables del propio ataque a la iglesia

Lo bueno fue que pudieron por medio de interrogacion a uno de sus atacantes capturados, un mago aficionado, saber algunos de sus planes

Muchos de los cuales eran muy preocupantes, entre ellos, que fueran 'reemplazados' por otros angeles caidos, y algo sobre una transferencia de personal solicitada en la misma italia

LLamando por completo por esa alerta, sabiendo que es imposible que hubieran fuerzas aliadas ahí, el vaticano se toma en serio que no haya fuerzas enemigas cerca de su base central

Su celular sono de pronto a una de ellas, de la cual al sacarlo, la peliazul empezo a perder el color de su piel hasta quedar muy palida

"¿Que te pasa, por que te ves tan asustada?"

"...el viene para aca"

No le costo trabajo entender a quien se refiere

Solo esperan que sea solo el quien venga a kuoh, desde el juicio a las empresas axion se supo muy bien que es una mala idea tener a los 3 hermanos de muy mal humor

Todavian recuerdan la vez que secuestraron al padre de estos en una ocasión, ¼ de alemania fue completamente devastada un dia despues

Por suerte grigory se las arreglo en poder cubrirlo como un desastre natural ocacionado por la detonacion de un prototipo de bomba experimental que iba a ser trasladado a rusia

Eso y que los hermanos menores calmaron al dragon gales de usar la Juggernaut Drive por el arraque de ira que tuvo

!

'¿Y si ese fuera el motivo?, Si amado llega a morir por fuerzas sobrenaturales'

Era mas que claro que quieren matarlo, pero ahora el motivo es mas que claro la razon

Por algun motivo salvador tiene el mismo caso que tiene el actual lucifer y la actual leviathan

Y conociendo la situacion neutral que tiene con ellos...

"¡Debemos llamar de inmediato a azazel!"

'?', kalawarner miro muy raro a la pelinegra sin entender lo que sucede

"¿Que es lo que suce...?"

"¡Los refuerzos que mandan por grigory son una trampa!, ¡No vienen a apoyarnos, ellos vienen a...!"

**~Un par de horas despues**

'¿Que es lo que acaba de ocurrir?'

Solo di un paso a la puerta principal de la academia, y en pocos segundos despues todo se volvio completamente oscuro

Antes de este panorama jure ver una especie de esfera negra arriba de la puerta, ahora oscureció todo el lugar de repente

Lo mas extraño es una cosa, no hay nadie, solo... figuras extrañas al lado derecho de la calle a direccion de mi hogar

Si bien por mucho que yo quisiera regresar por donde venia o a la otra direccion, barreras oscuras bloquearon las vias, al tocarlas no se sufre daño alguno, mas es como si tocaras una pared de concreto, a la vez de ser extremadamente suave y gelatinoso, pero definitivamente no me dejara pasar por mas fuerza que yo aplique

**[Felicidades, estas en tu primera alteracion espiritual**

**Ahora la explicacion rapida, aunque mucho a veces no lo crean, a veces ciertas acciones u eventos quedan registrados por la misma tierra, los combates no son una excepcion**

**Tanto derramamiento de sangre, genocidios y masacres hicieron que la tierra los grabara con fuego, hasta las mismas emociones de los implicados, aun si no hay casualidades, esto hace que el grave daño que se ha creado corrupciones que la misma naturaleza no puede disolverlos de manera natural**

**Actualmente, la misma madre tierra esta demasiado debilitada como para poder evitar que todas esas alteraciones se vayan creando, pero al menos puede evitar que puedan ser accedidas por otros seres vivos ya sean sobrenaturales o normales]**

"Entiendo, mas quiero saber ¿Por qué yo si puedo acceder a ellas?, no, lo mas importante, ¡¿Ahora que voy a hacer?!, ¡Si he accedido a esto que parece una especie de dimension alterada eso significa que desapareci a los ojos de la gente normal, y de los que me observan!"

**[No hay de que preocuparse realmente, menos teniendo la bendicion de la propia madre naturaleza]**

'¿como?'

**[La madre tierra te ha observado desde tu recuperacion y tu crecimiento desde el dia del hospital, de hecho ella fue la causante de...mi existencia y de que estuvieras vivo]**

'¡¿ESPERA QUE?!'

**[En terminos simples, ella tiene ciertas habilidades que aun puede acceder, entre ellas, dar bendiciones a seres vivos, el dia que peligro tu vida ella decidio por muchas razones ser uno de los que durante toda su existencia darte un don, ademas de salvarte la vida**

**Pero paso algo extraño, no se sabe que ha sido realmente, pero durante el proceso algo dentro de tu interior reacciono violentamente a sus poderes, lo cual tambien llevo a que, bueno, un resultado fue que tu cuerpo cambiara]**

'¡Entonces me estas diciendo que fue la causante que quedara con semejante sobrepeso!'

**[No fue con intencion, un agente externo que fue introducido en ti hizo que se desencadenara una reaccion peligrosa en todo tu cuerpo, pero eso no es todo, ella te dio su bendicion, y a la vez, por ella fui creado]**

'A ver a ver a ver, ahora si ya me perdiste'

**[Ella cubre con su aura a la gente que escoge, algunos obtienen poderes elementales, otros algunas ventajas, como ser mas inteligentes, tener mejor salud, ser mas fuertes, dependiendo de la propia persona ya sea sus gustos o sus habilidades ocultas les permite acceder a ese tipo de poder**

**Pero tu caso fue unico, dando tanto la bendicion que te corresponde como mi creacion, muy posiblemente yo pude ser creado gracias a ti, del cual uno de tus gustos es la aficion a los videojuegos]**

"...madre mia"

Se que me gustan jugar los juegos de video, pero no estoy muy seguro que sea lo mas importante

Ademas que yo realmente no suelo jugar mucho de verdad, incluso antes de venir aquí dificilmente podia acceder a ellos por medio de juegos acarde de monedas en tiendas

"Dejando eso de lado, ¿y lo otro?"

**[En cuestion de entrar a las alteraciones espirituales de momento ella es capaz de detener el tiempo hasta un limite, mientras hablamos se tiene al menos cerca de 15 minutos o menos el que puede detene...]**

"¡Y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo!"

Se que es imprudente, pero si no puede pararlo lo suficiente debo de hacer lo que me muestren lo antes posible

**[Ya sabia que reaccionarias asi, lo bueno es que tienes el nivel suficiente para poder realizarlo sin problema alguno, pero tienes razon, date prisa, he añadido un temporizador para que sepas cuanto tiempo tienes disponible antes de que a Gaia le sea imposible poder detenerlo en donde estas]**

Avance hasta donde estaban las figuras de sombras teniendo menos de 12 min restantes, estas no parecian reaccionar que me les acercara, no fue sino hasta estar al centro de lugar que aparecieron mas paredes negras igual que las anteriores y me dejaron encerrado

**Los cuervos se reunen de nuevo**

**A diferencia de la primera vez, ahora los cuervos estan mejor equipados, lo bueno es que a diferencia de esa vez, tu tambien lo estas**

**Objetivo: Derrota a tus enemigos [0/30]**

**Recompensa: [?]**

**Secreto: [?]**

**Fallo: Una perdida de oportunidad, se accedera a este mismo punto dentro de una semana**

Ahí todas las figuras presentes tomaron forma, y en efecto, son los tipos de los cuales yo enfrente la otra vez, con ropa de cuero y otros elementos que por lo visto les da mas proteccion

En especial al gran tipo, kuroi de no equivocarme, igual de protegido

Pero a diferencia de esta ocasión, hay algo mucho mas distinto

Pude sentir mi sed de sangre detrás de mi, solo voltee muy poco pero fue suficiente para ver por que provenia

Suspire profundamente

Realmente no me sorprende, ya que de todas formas en ese tiempo lo les caia bien a los presentes ahí

Aunque aparecio algo raro, de las presentes, solo 3 estan iluminadas de forma blanca

Estas se me acercaron pero por alguna razon no sentia peligro proveniente de ellas

Esto va a estar mas dificil de lo que parece, estando rodeado de los cuervos y las integrantes del club de kendo, y posiblemente, tener a 3 de ellas como mi unico apoyo

'Bueno, tengo solo 10 min de sobra, ha llegado la hora de poner en practica todo lo que he aprendido durante el mes'

_**[Fin de la transmision]**_

Ahí la vamos llevando, no manchen, este capitulo lo tenia a la mitad desde julio y no sabia como continuar, tomo inspirarme y ver varias opciones hasta ahora, espero que sea de su agrado

Tratare de sacar lo mas que pueda, ya que los hago dependiendo de mi inspiracion y de lo que se me ocurra

Y si no nos vemos pronto, pues buenos dias, buenas tardes y buenas noches


End file.
